My Lover is Mermaid!
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau nyaris mati tenggelam, namun diselamatkan oleh seseorang atau sesuatu yang tak kau sangka.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Mungkin Typo(s), AU, OOC maybe...**

**Sumary : Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau nyaris mati tenggelam, namun diselamatkan oleh seseorang atau sesuatu yang tak kau sangka**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Genre : Romance and a liitle humor..**

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 1: Mermaid!**

Kisah si Puteri Duyung atau "A Little Mermaid" pernahkah kalian mendengar kisahnya? Kalau pernah, kalian tentu tahu tentang kisah menyedihkan dari si puteri duyung. Ya dia mencintai seorang pangeran yang ditolongnya saat badai menerjang kapal sang pangeran, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang pangeran.

Dia bahkan rela megorbankan suara indahnya untuk ditukarkan kaki agar bisa bersama dengan sang pangeran. Namun apa yang diterimanya? Cintanya tak berbalas, sang pangeran telah dijodohkan dengan puteri dari negara lain. Karena sangat sedih akhirnya si puteri duyung nekat terjun ke laut, walaupun dia tahu dia tidak punya sirip untuk berenang lagi.

Akhirnya dia pun tenggelam dan menjadi buih di lautan, bersama cinta tulusnya yang tak terbalas bahkan tak diketahui sang pangeran. Namun tenang saja cerita kali ini berbeda dengan cerita di atas. Mari kita saksikan ceritanya.

Seorang pemuda kira-kira berumur 16-17 tahunan sedang duduk sendirian di tepi dermaga yang sepi di sebuah pantai. Tentu saja sangat mengherankan melihat pemuda tersebut duduk sendirian di tepi dermaga, yang pasti maksudnya bukan untuk mengamati indahnya _sunset_ di tepi pantai. Sepertinya dia sedang merenungi nasib buruk baik yang sudah atau pun yang akan dialaminya.

"Aduh...Nilai matematikaku dapat jelek lagi. Bisa-bisa nanti Kaa-san akan membunuhku. Belum lagi tadi dompetku hilang mana uang saku baru kuterima minggu ini, bisa-bisa nanti sebulan ini aku bisa jatuh miskin dan makan kotoran. Kemudian teman-temanku rasanya tidak peduli lagi padaku semuanya menjauhiku, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kiba , Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai semuanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing! Aah hari ini sepertinya menyebalkan sekali! Rasanya aku ingin mati hari ini!"keluhnya panjang lebar.

Sepertinya keinginan pemuda tersebut akan segera dikabulkan, beberapa saat setelah dia berkata seperti itu sebuah ombak besar terbentang lebar di hadapannya yang beberapa menit akan menelannya. "Ka...kami-sama aku kan cuman bercanda! Kenapa benar-benar dikabulkan!"teriak pemuda itu kencang-kencang sebelum ombak besar tersebut menyapu dirinya.

BWUSH! Tubuh pemuda tersebut segera terseret ke lautan, sang pemuda tersebut nampaknya juga tak sadarkan diri. Kalau didiamkan seperti ini bisa-bisa tokoh utama kita ini bisa mati tenggelam sebelum cerita ini berakhir. Namun takdir atau lebih tepatnya keinginan pengarang yang menyelamatkannya. Sebuah siluet manusia nampak berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha membawa pemuda tersebut kembali ke arah pantai.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya sang penolong berhasil membawa si pemuda kembali dengan selamat. Di sebuah gua kecil di dekat pantai dia meletakkan pemuda kini sang penolong tersebut panik, nampaknya si pemuda kesulitan bernafas karena terlalu menelan banyak air. Akhirnya dengan segala cara dia berusaha membuat pemuda itu bernafas kembali mulai dari menekan-nekan perutnya, meninjunya, membantingnya dan akhirnya terpikirlah memberi nafas buatan kepada sang pemuda. Beberapa menit kemudian si pemuda itu telah bangun tanpa menyadari penderitaan-penderitaan yang dilaluinya tadi.

"Are? Aku ada dimana ini?"tanya pemuda tersebut kebingungan.

"Aah kau sudah bangung! Syukurlah!"kata sang penolong lega.

"Aah kau yang menolongku ya? Terimakasih..."si pemuda langsung terdiam ketika melihat wujud dari sang penolong.

"D...DU...DU...DUYUNG! Ini pasti mimpi! Benar aku pasti sedang bermimpi!"ucap si pemuda tersebut tergagap karena sangat terkejut melihat wujud yang seharusnya hanya ada dalam dongeng saja.

"Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku duyung?"tanya si duyung polos

"Tentu saja! Seharusnya duyung itu tidak ada! Mereka hanya ada dalam dongeng-dongeng dan cerita orang-orang pada jaman dahulu! Duyung itu tidak nyata!"bantah si pemuda pada kenyataan yang telah dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kalau duyung itu tidak ada bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di sini tanpa aku yang menolongmu? Dasar!"sepertinya si duyung merasa sedikit tersinggung karena hanya dianggap khayalan dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang pemuda.

"Kalau begitu ini pasti hanya mimpi! Hei kau! Coba tampar aku sekeras mungkin agar aku bisa segera terbangun dari mimpi yang gila ini!"katanya pada si duyung.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi jangan menyalahkanku ya jika kau kesakitan."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara tampar saja sekeras mungk...!"

Belum selesai si pemuda berbicara tiba-tiba. PLAAAAAK! Tamparan keras telah dilayangkan oleh si duyung pada pipi si pemuda, yang menyebabkan warna merah di pipinya dan rasa panas yang membara di seluruh pipi kirinya.

"I...I...ITTAI! Kenapa kau memukulku kencang sekali BAKA! Lagipula aku bel..."

PLAAAAAK! Lagi-lagi tamparan telah dilayangkan sebelum si pemuda menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kali ini jelas-jelas mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"I...I...ITTAI! Kenapa kau menamparku lagi! Kau mau cari mati ya!"maki si pemuda itu.

"Ha...ha...habis kau be...belum menyuruhku be...berhenti ja...jadi aku terus menamparmu..."kini si duyung yang malah berbicara tergagap. Sepertinya dia ketakutan dan hendak menangis melihat wajah si pemuda itu yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Go...gomen, aku tak maksud membentakmu seperti itu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang telah kuterima tadi. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu,"ujar si pemuda mulai melembut.

"Be...benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Benarkah benar kau tidak akan menyakitiku?"

"Benar aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Benarkah benar kau tidak akan menyakitiku dan membentakku lagi?"

"Benar!"kini mulai telihat urat kekesalan sang pemuda.

Benarkah benar..."

"BENAR! Dan sudahi pertanyaan benar anehmu itu! Telingaku jadi sakit mendengarnya dan mulutku susah untuk mengucapkannya!"bentak pemuda itu lagi.

"Ternyata benar k...kau ha...hanya berbohong. Bu...buktinya kau membentakku lagi..."ujar si duyung sambil terisak lagi.

"Hahaha! Go...gomen-gomen! Aku hanya sedikit kesal tadi, nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenalkan diri kita belum saling mengenal kan? Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan kau?"

"Hi...hi...Hinata desu..."ucapnya. Masih terlihat jelas raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Hinata ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi. Maaf ya aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perkataanku barusan,"ujar Naruto menyesal.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, senang berkenalan denganmu juga..."

Bruk! Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh, sepertinya dia pingsan karena kelelahan setelah menolong Naruto tadi. Sekarang justru Naruto yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Oi Hinata! Kau kenapa Hinata! Oi!"teriak Naruto sambil menguncang-guncagkan tubuh Hinata, namun tak ada hasilnya tubuh Hinata tetap diam tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Sial! Kalau begini tak ada pilihan lain selain kubawa pulang dan kurawat di rumah, soalnya tak mungkin dia kembali ke laut dalam keadaan seperti ini,"batin Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata ke rumahnya, tetapi yang jadi masalahnya bagaimana cara membawa seekor duyung tanpa ketahuan oleh seluruh kota. Naruto pun berpikir hingga akhirnya dia mendapat ide, dia menutupi tubuh Hinata ke atas sementara ekornya dibiarkan terbuka. Sehingga orang-orang berpikir yang dibawanya hanyalah seekor ikan biasa.

Penyamaran yang sempurna pikir Naruto, Hinata yang kini telah tertutup oleh jaket Naruto takkan diketahui identitasnya oleh siapapun. Penuh perjuangan berat untuk membawa Hinata ke atas sepedanya, karena selain jauh tubuh Hinata juga lumayan berat. Setelah melalui perjuangan yang cukup meleahkan dan panjang akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Namikaze, atau rumah Naruto.

Nah halangan selanjutnya adalah Namikaze Kushina, yang tak lain adalah ibu Naruto. Karena dia selalu menunggu Naruto di pintu depan. Untuk menghindari Kushina akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melalui pintu belakang. Setelah aman melalui pintu belakang, dengan kecepatan tinggi dia belari menuju lantai dua, melompati tangga demi tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya, ruangan yang menurutnya paling aman di dunia. Akhirnya perjuangan dan kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia dia berhasil membawa Hinata dengan selamat ke kamarnya.

Melihat Hinata yang masih belum bangun membuat Naruto panik, akhirnya dengan dia kembali turun ke bawah untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Dengan gaya mengendap-ngendap layaknya seorang ninja dia berhasil mendekati kotak obat, namun ketika hendak membukanya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau disini! Dan kenapa bajumu basah semua!"pertanyaan beruntun langsung meluncur dari mulut Kushina.

"E...eto tadi a...aku main ke pantai dan menangkap seekor ikan besar Kaa-san, karena ikannya terlalu besar jadi aku ikut terseret dan jatuh ke laut deh,"karang Naruto.

"Aduh! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Kalau mau memancing harus hati-hati! Bagaimana kalau kau tenggelam nanti! Sudah sana cepat mandi lalu ganti baju sana!"omel Kushina.

"Ba...baik Kaa-san!"segera Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali.

"Ada apa lagi!"tanya Kushina kesal melihat tingkah puteranya yang satu itu.

"Begini Kaa-san, bagaimana cara merawat ikan yang pingsan? Ikan yang kutangkap tadi sekarang pingsan, padahal ikan itu mau kupelihara. Perlu obat seperti apa Kaa-san?"

"Ooh jadi itu alasanmu tadi membawa kotak obat! Dasar kau ini bodoh atau apa sih! Yang namanya ikan itu kalau di taruh di air nanti juga sadar lagi bodoh! Sekarang tidak usah memikirkan ikanmu itu lagi! Cepat mandi atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam!"

"Ba...baik a...akan kulaksanakan!"

"Dasar anak itu! Apa dia perlu dimarahi setiap saat agar selalu mengerti? Hah membuat orang khawatir saja,"keluh Kushina.

Naruto yang baru kembali ke kamarnya segera menuruti saran Kushina dia menggendong Hinata dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan Hinata di _bathtub_ mandi dia pun segera mengisi air di dalam _bathtub _sembari menunggu Hinata sadar. Beberapa menit pun berlalu akhirnya Hinata sang puteri duyung kini telah sdar kembali.

"Are? Aku ini ada dimana? Ini bukan di laut kan?"tanya Hinata yang masih bingung akibat pingsannya.

"Bukan ini di kamarku! Dasar kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja! Kalau kau mau pingsan bilang dong!"omel Naruto kesal.

"Ma...maaf Na...Naruto-kun. Ha...habisnya aku kan ti...tidak tahu ka...kalu mau pingsan."

"Oh iya benar juga ya, kalau begitu aku yang minta maaf karena memarahimu ya Hinata."

"Nah begitu baru benar."

"Loh! Kenapa malah aku yang minta maaf! Dasar kau ini!"

"Hii! Go...gomenasai!"

"Lupakan masalah yang tadi!"

"Maaf aku mau bertanya."

"Ada apa?"ucap Naruto yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Ke...kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Bodoh, bukankah kau tadi menolongku! Sudah sewajarnya kan kita membalas kebaikan yang diberikan pada kita!"

"Be...benar juga. Ta...tapi tak kusangka yang mengatakan i...itu manusia sepertimu, kupikir kau makhluk yang barbar yang kejam."

"Siapa yang kau panggil makhluk barbar yang kejam!"

"Ma...maaf, maksudku bu...bukan menghinamu,"jawab Hinata ketakutan.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu! Sekarang tolong keluar dari kamar mandiku sekarang!"

"Ke...kenapa?"tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja aku mandi bodoh! Apa kau mau melihatku mandi!"teriak Naruto.

"Te...tentu saja tidak! Ba...baik a..aku keluar sekarang!"segera Hinata keluar dari bathub.

"Oh iya aku lupa bilang, baju untukmu sudah kusiapkan diatas tempat tidurku untuk sementara pakailah dulu,"ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun,"balas Hinata.

Tak berapa lama Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat penampilan Hinata yang tampak cantik dengan gaun yang dipakai olehnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah hilangnya sirip ekor Hinata yang kini berganti dengan sepasang kaki yang putih dan mulus.

"K...kau! Ke...kenapa bi...bisa punya kaki!"tanya Naruto tergagap saking terkejutnya melihat Hinata.

"Tentu saja punya, duyung kan punya kemampuan untuk beradaptasi di daratan. Oleh karena itu aku bisa merubah ekorku menjadi sepasang kaki atau kembali ke ekor kapanpun aku mau,"jelas Hinata.

"Wah aku benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata bangsa duyung bisa memiliki kaki, kukira harus meminum ramuan tertentu."

"Tapi Naruto-kun, aku lebih terkejut lagi melihatmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak kusangka kau mempunyai hobi yang aneh, mengoleksi pakaian perempuan . apa kau memakainya juga kadang-kadang?"tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Itu milik adik sepupukuku tahu! Apa semua duyung sepertimu yang suka berprasangka yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ma...maaf! Aku sungguh tidak sopan! Maaf! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

"Huh! Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang kau diam dulu di sini, nanti aku akan membawakanmu makanan, mengerti?"

"Iya!"jawab Hinata senang.

"Naruto turun! Makan malamnya sudah siap!"panggil Kushina dari bawah.

"Baik Kaa-san! Aku akan segera turun!"balas Naruto.

"Ingat ya! Jangan membuat kegaduhan apapun Hinata! Atau aku tidak akan membawakanmu makanan! "

"Iya aku mengerti Naruto-kun!"

Segera Naruto berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang kini telah tersaji makanan-makanan yang menggugah selera buatan Kushina Namikaze. Segera Naruto duduk dan bersiap menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hei baca doa dulu! Dasar rakus!"omel Kushina sambil menepuk tangan Naruto.

"Iya-iya, Tou-san belum pulang Kaa-san?"

"Belum, dia ada lembur mungkin pulangnya agak larut nanti. Sekarang cepat makanlah,"jawab Kushina.

DUAK!BRUAK!JDEER!

Baru saja Naruto selesai berdoa dan mengangkat sumpitnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari kamarnya.

"Bunyi apa itu!"tanya Kushina.

"I...itu mungkin i...ikan yang tadi kubawa Kaa-san. Mu...mungkin dia agak panik berada di tempat yang baru,"jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Apa iya bunyi ikan sampai seperti itu?"tanya Kushina ragu.

"Mungkin saja! Soalnya ikan yang kubawa tadi sungguh besar!"

"Ooh begitu, ngomong-ngomong Naruto. Apa boleh ikanmu itu Kaa-san jadikan sashimi?"

"Hah! Ja...jangan Kaa-san! Akan kubilang padanya untuk tidak ribut lagi! Jadi jangan jadikan dia sashimi!"

"Tenang saja aku cuma bercanda kok. Tapi memangnya ikanmu itu sepintar apa sih sampai bisa mengerti kata-katamu? Ikan jenis apa yang kau tangkap tadi?"tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Lumba-lumba! Sudah ya Kaa-san aku naik keatas dulu! Makanannya kubawa!" dalam sekejap Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Hebat sekali dia bisa menangkap lumba-lumba. Tunggu dulu memangnya ada lumba-lumba di Konoha ya?"pikir Kushina bingung.

Naruto yang panik segera kembali ke atas, menuju kamarnya, dan mendobrak pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ribut!"

"Ma...maaf! Tadi aku tersandung, lalu menimpa barang-barangmu yang disana,"tunjuk Hinata pada sekumpulan koleksi action figure Naruto.

"Ti...tidak! Action figure kesayanganku! Kenapa jadi berantakan seperti ini!"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak sengaja."

"Ah sepertinya kehadiranmu disini hanya membawa sial saja bagiku,"begitu selesai Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya wajah Hinata langsung berubah sedih, semakin sedih dan akhirnya meledaklah tangisnya.

"Huwaaa! Maafkan aku! Aku kan tidak sengaja!"tangus Hinata.

"Sssst! Hinata diam! Kau bisa membuat Kaa-san curiga!"

"Huwaa!"tangis Hinata malah semakin keras.

"Baik! Aku mengerti aku memaafkanmu!"

"Be...benarkah Naruto-kun?"

"Iya tapi jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti? Ini makananmu, makanlah."

"Baik, terimakasih Naruto-kun!"

Dengan putus asa Naruto memunguti kembali serpihan-serpihan action figurenya yang kini hancur berantakan. Ketika sedang mencari bagian-bagian action figurenya, dia menemukan beberapa butir mutiara di sekitar kolong tempat tidurnya tempat Hinata sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

"Loh? Kenapa ada banyak mutiara disini? Apa kalung mutiara Kaa-san lepas, lalu hilang disini?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bukan Naruto-kun, itu adalah air mataku,"jawab Hinata.

"Hah! Air mata? Kenapa air matamu jadi mutiara?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Air mata seekor duyung yang telah jatuh ke tanah bisa berubah menjadi mutiara, sedangkan yang masih cair bisa memperpanjang usia manusia. Tapi karena itu juga bangsa duyung diincar oleh manusia untuk diambil airmatanya,"terang Hinata. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Maaf, aku telah bertanya yang tak perlu. Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu kok tidak semua manusia itu kejam. Buktinya Naruto-kun saja menyelamatkanku iya kan?"sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata..."ucap Naruto terkesima.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak punya rumput laut? Masakan Kaa-san mu memang enak, tapi dengan ditambah rumput laut pasti lebih enak,"perkataan Hinata barusan jelas merusak suasana yang ada di hati Naruto.

"TIDAK ADA!"teriak Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sepertinya kisah antara seorang anak manusia dan seekor duyung akan segera dimulai saat ini.

**Chapter 1 EnD**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu...****Fuuh lumayan pegel nulis segitu. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan ya. Maklum author baru **

**Oh iya mohon reviewnya ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 2 : My Day with Hinata**

"Na...Naruto-kun..."

"Hi...Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A...aku sudah ti...tidak tahan lagi Naruto-kun..."

"Ba...Baka! Jangan di sini! Jangan lepaskan semuanya di sini!"

"Ta...tapi aku sudah tidak tahan..."

"Kuso! Baiklah tak ada jalan lain!" Naruto langsung berlari menggendong Hinata menuju kamar mandinya. Rupanya kejadian tadi adalah saat Hinata membutuhkan air, karena pada dasarnya bangsa duyung adalah makhluk air tentu saja mereka tetap membutuhkan air untuk bertahan hidup. Para pembaca jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya...

"Mou! Lain kali kalau butuh air bilang saja! Jangan menindihku tiba-tiba begitu! Bahaya tahu!"omel Naruto pada Hinata.

"Bahaya seperti apa?"tanya Hinata polos.

"Ya...eto...seperti...Aaah! Pokoknya bahaya sudah jangan tanya lagi!"

"Baiklah, tapi arigatou Naruto-kun. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya,"ucap Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Bu...bukan apa-apa kok! Sudah aku keluar dulu, kau tenang-tenang saja disini dan jangan buat keributan. Mengerti? Pakaian untukmu juga sudah kusiapkan di atas tempat tidur,"

"Baik."

Naruto segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya, takut kalau Hinata melihat wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Naruto! Cepat turun dan sarapan!"panggil Kushina.

"Baik Kaa-san! Aku segera turun sebentar lagi!"sahutnya.

Naruto pun segera turun untuk menikmati sarapannya, tentu saja setelah mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai menggunakan kamar mandi (bergantian dengan Hinata), Naruto mendatangi Hinata yang kini duduk mengamati akuarium kecil milik Naruto.

"Hei Hinata,"panggil Naruto.

"Oh ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Begini aku mau berangkat sekolah, jadi untuk beberpa jam ke depan aku tidak ada di rumah. Nah kau jangan membuat keributan ya! Atau Kaa-san akan curiga,"Naruto memberi peringatan.

"Baik, tapi aku akan cepat bosan kalau tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau boleh menonton TV atau DVD di kamarku kalau kau mau."

"DVD? TV? Apa itu?"tanya Hinata polos.

"Masa kau tidak tahu!"

Tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu Naruto, mana mungkin di laut ada TV dan DVD. Akhirnya dengan penjelasan panjang dan lebar, Naruto menjelaskan tentang keajaiban teknologi manusia kepada Hinata yang bernama TV dan DVD.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan cara pakainya?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya! Rasanya tak sabar aku melihat manusia yang ada dalam kotak cerita DVD Player," ucap Hinata tak sabar.

Jangan tanya saya mengapa Hinata berkata seperti itu, tanya saja pada Naruto! Kan dia yang menjelaskan tentang TV dan DVD pada Hinata! Oke kita kembali ke cerita. Naruto akhirnya dengan berat hati menyerahkan keselamatan kamarnya pada Tuhan, semoga Hinata tidak mengacaukan kamarnya.

Naruto pun segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ruang makan di lantai satu, tempat dimana sarapan yang lezat telah tersedia.

"Lama sekali kau Naruto! Apa saja sih yang kau lakukan!"omel Kushina.

"Tadi aku beres-beres sebentar dan mengecek buku untuk ke sekolah, Kaa-san,"ujar Naruto memberi alasan.

"Sudahlah Kushina, toh Naruto terlambat gara-gara menyiapkan persiapan untuk ke sekolah...Tunggu dulu sejak kapan kau jadi rajin seperti itu Naruto!"tanya Minato terheran-heran.

"Aduh Tou-san ini, bukannya aku selalu seperti ini? Bagaimana Tou-san ini tidak pernah memperhatikan anak sendiri,"ucap Naruto tenang.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan semalam, Naruto menjadi aneh dari kemarin,"bisik Kushina.

"Menurutmu apa penyebabnya Kushina?"balas Minato yang ikut berbisik.

"Mungkin kepalanya terbentur karang sehingga aneh seperti itu. Kudengar darinya dia terjatuh ke laut kemarin."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan berbisik-bisik begitu? Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?"tanya Naruto sambil mengambi sebuah roti di depannya.

"Ti...tidak kok Naru-chan! Kami tidak membicarakanmu!"ucap Kushina gugup.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Oh iya bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang Tou-san. Aku tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran saat kelas dimulai."

"Hah! Tidak biasanya kau memikirkan jam masuk, kukira kau tak perduli kalau telat,"ucap Minato tak percaya.

"Bukannya tak baik kalau telat? Kan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang mengajariku seperti itu,"sahut Naruto.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita berangkat Naruto, kami berangkat dulu Kushina. Ittekimasu!"ucap Minato sambil mencium pipi istrinya.

"Itterashai!"balas Kushina.

"Aah semoga Naruto bisa bersikap dewasa seperti itu terus,"harap Kushina.

Pasti anda semua bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto bisa bersikap "normal" seperti itu, sepertinya dia bersikap normal untuk menghindari kecurigaan akan orang tuanya terhadapa Hinata. Namun dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa sikap "normal"nya itu justru membawa kecurigaan pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali pada cerita, setelah mengantar Naruto ke sekolah Minato langsung menuju ke kantornya yang cukup dekat dari sekolah Naruto.

"Hah! Bagus sekali Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak curiga padaku sama sekali! Kurasa sikapku tadi agak sedikit berlebihan, ya tidak apa-apalah!"kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi dobe! Kalau kau mau bertingkah seperti orang idiot jangan di depanku!"ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Apa sih kau teme! Membuatku kaget saja! Kau mau aku mati berdiri disini!"ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus musuh abadinya.

"Oh itu akan membuatku lebih mudah, aku tinggal mencari tempat untuk mengubur mayat bodohmu itu lalu aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan bodohmu itu lagi selamanya."

"Kau ini! Ngajak berantem ya!"ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah Sasuke.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

BLETAK! BLETAK! Sesorang menjitak mereka dengan cukup keras dari belakang.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bertingkah seperti orang-orang idiot saja! Apa kalian tidak bisa dewasa sedikit saja!"ternyata Sakura yang menceramahi dan sekaligus memberi "sarapan" mereka berdua. Dia adalah teman Naruto dan Sasuke juga, mereka bertiga telah bersahabat sejak masih kecil.

"Dia dulu yang mulai Sakura-chan!"ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Kalau kau tidak berdiri di depanku sambil berbicara sendiri aku tidak akan mengataimu dobe,"balas Sasuke santai.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian mau kepala kalian kuadu dengan tiang bendera!"teriak Sakura sambil mengeluarkan aura setannya.

"Te...tentu saja ti...dak! Ma...maaf telah membuat anda kesal Sakura-sama!"ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang ayo ke kelas,"ucap Sakura yang kini sudah tenang.

"I..iya!"jawab Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang penting. Ingin tahu? Mari kita dengar percakapan bodoh mereka berdua.

"Dobe kau tahu? Sakura yang sedang marah sungguh mengerikan,"kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar teme, aku yakin kalau dia berniat sungguh-sungguh tadi akan menghancurkan kepala kita dengan tiang bendera,"sahut Naruto.

"Aku yakin pasti lebih buruk, sebelum dia menghancurkan kepala kita dia sudah lebih dulu mencekik dan menguliti kita,"kata Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Haha! Kau benar teme, untuk kesekian kalinya aku setuju mengenai pendapatmu tentang Sakura-chan,"balas Naruto tak mau kalah, tak sadar ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Sedang asyiknya bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan aura kegelapan yang amat sangat mencekam dari arah depan mereka atau dari Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya bisa cocok dan akrab saat menjelek-jelekkan aku saja? Dasar para idiot! Mati sana! Shanarooo!"teriak Sakura hendak melayangkan tinju andalannya.

"Tu...tunggu Sakura..."omongan mereka langsung terpotong oleh adegan berikut.

BUAK! BUAK! Sakura langsung menghajar mereka berdua dengan pukulan mautnya, sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke terpental dan langsung mendarat di pintu kelas mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pagi-pagi sudah malas-malasan di depan pintu, mendokusai,"ucap Shikamaru sang raja pemalas di Konoha Gakuen, yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke juga.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau dibilang pemalas oleh orang paling pemalas sepertimu Shikamaru!"ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih merah akibat pukulan maut Sakura.

"Hei sebelum kau mengataiku lebih baik kau berterimakasih dulu padaku."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan untukku sehigga aku harus berterimakasih padamu?"

"Ini dompetmu bodoh! Kau meninggalkannya sewaktu pulang sekolah kemarin. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau bukan aku yang menemukannya,"ucap Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

"Te...terimakasih Shikamaru! Aku pikir aku akan kelaparan selama satu bulan ini sehingga harus makan kotoran! Terimakasih!"ucap Naruto yang terharu sambil memeluk Shikamaru.

"Oi! Hentikan baka! Kau membuat orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Dasar merepotkan!"kata Shikamaru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Hei! Namikaze-kun! Nara-kun! Kalau mau bermesraan lebih baik lakukan nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Kalian membuatku jijik tahu,"ucap seseorang mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"A...Anko-sensei! Bu..bukan begitu! Aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihku pada Shikamaru saja kok!"sanggah Naruto.

"Sudah! Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu! Lebih baik kalian cepat duduk kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi!"perintah Anko.

Hari di sekolah terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Naruto, dia terus mengkhawatirkan Hinata yang ada di kamarnya. Dia takut Hinata akan membuat kegaduhan di kamarnya sehingga kamarnya kan terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Karena itu begitu bel pulang berbunyi dia segera meraih tasnya dan bergegas menuju rumahnya.

"Oi Naruto kau mau kemana?"teriak Kiba dari kelas, namun terlambat Naruto sudah tidak mendengarnya.

"Tumben dia pulang cepat biasanya dia kan mampir dulu bersama kita untuk jalan-jalan,"timpal Chouji sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak. Sudahlah tidak usah ikut campur urusannya merepotkan tahu,"sahut Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan olehnya,"Sakura ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Iya sepertinya begitu. Dari tadi aku melihatnya wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan cemas,"ujar Ino.

"Kalian ini benar-benar bodoh, satu-satunya yang dikhawatirkan si bodoh itu adalah amukan ibunya, untuk apa khawatir pada si idiot itu?"kata Sasuke memberi opini.

"Benar juga, tapi kalau kalian benar-benar khawatir kenapa tidak melihatnya sendiri?"saran Sai.

"Ooh benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku! Ide bagus Sai,"kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang mau ikut mengawasi Naruto?"tanya Ino kepada teman-temannya.

"Aah aku tidak ikut merepotkan, jaa minna,"ujar Shikamaru sambil keluar kelas.

"Shikamaru! Dasar bocah pemalas! Sudah biarkan saja dia, ada yang mau ikut?"tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku juga tidak ikut,"kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau kan teman baiknya kenapa tidak ikut?"tanya Sakura.

"Mengawasi si idiot itu? Melihatnya setiap hari saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit, jadi jangan harap aku ikut!"Sasuke langsung keluar kelas mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Ehem, aku juga tidak ikut ya. Aku sedang ada keperluan untuk penelitian seranggaku,"ujar Shino.

"Eh Shino, kau masih di sini? Kukira sudah pulang?"ucap Ino langsung menusuk hati Shino yang paling dalam, dan dengan kekecewaan yang sangat besar karena tidak dianggap oleh teman-temannnya Shino keluar dari kelas. Kita tinggalkan Shino beralih ke yang lain.

"Baiklah Shino yang terakhir! Kalau ada yang tidak mau ikut lagi silahkan bilang! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian kelas dengan selamat!"ucap Sakura dan Ino sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar menyeramkan! Bagaimana ini Kiba?"tanya Chouji yang panik.

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu tapi yang jelas aku akan kabur duluan, Sai, Chouji kuserahkan masalah ini pada kalian, "kata Kiba sambil berlari menuju keluar kelas.

"Tu..tunggu aku Kiba!"teriak Chouji yang kini berlari menyusul Kiba dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau Kiba itu larinya cepat sekali! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan prajurit kita berjatuhan lagi Sersan Sakura! Kita harus mencegah mereka kabur menghindari medan pertempuran!"Ino berkata layaknya seorang jendral yang menghadapi pertempuran besar.

"Baik Jendral Ino! Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi wahai prajurit terakhir! Sekarang hanya tinggal kau seorang Sai!"kini Sakura bersiap sambil mengeluarkan kuda-kuda Judonya.

"Baiklah aku setuju untuk ikut dengan kalian, tetapi aku mohon buka kota ini dulu,"kata Sai sambil menyerahkan kotak yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa isinya Sai-kun?"tanya Ino malu-malu.

"Buka saja dan nanti kau akan tahu, kotak ini kubuat khusus untuk gadis cantik seperti kalian,"ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

Begitu Sakura dan Ino membuka kotak dari Sai, alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena yang keluar dari kotak itu adalah kecoa yang banyak sekali jumlahnya yang jelas membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding seketika.

"KYAA! KECOA!"teriak mereka berdua, sementara Sai langsung berlari menuju keluar kelas sambil tertawa mendengar teriakan Sakura dan Ino.

"Terimakasih Sakura dan Ino yang telah mau menemrima hadiah dariku! Sampai besok ya! Hahaha!"teriak Sai dari halaman sekolah.

"Sial Sai membohongi kita! Awas kau Sai! Shanaroo!"teriak Sakura sambil menghantam tembok kelas dengan tinjunya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang dipenuhi rasa khawatir akan Hinata terus berlari menuju rumahnya, namun begitu sampai di kawasan pertokoan di dekat rumahnya tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan segera berbalik arah dan memasuki salah satu toko di perokoan tersebut.

"Irashaimase! Anda mau beli apa?"ucap penjaga toko tersebut sopan.

"Tidak usah menyapaku sopan begitu Sara,"balas Naruto.

"Loh Naruto-nii! Tumben kau kesini, mau bertemu Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"tanya Sara yang tak lain adalah sepupu Naruto. Lalu toko yang didatangi Naruto ternyata adalah butik pakaian milik bibinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memebeli beberapa pasang baju untuk temanku yang akan berulang tahun nanti."

"Ooh begitu. Yasudah pilih saja sendiri lagi pula aku sedang malas, Kaa-san malah memaksaku menjaga toko lagi,"ucap Sara malas.

"Hei kalau kau malas begitu, nanti akan kulaporkan Haruka Ba-san baru tahu kau,"canda Naruto.

"Cerewet! Bwee!"balas Sara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sara, apa kau bisa memberi sedikit diskon?"

"Apa kau ingin membuat toko kami bangkrut? Harga di sini sudah murah dibanding di toko lain! Kalau kau mau yang lebih murah lebih baik belanja di toko lain sana!"seru Sara.

"Huh dasar pelit! Lain kali aku tidak akan meminjamkan komik dan game ku padamu lagi!"

"Biar saja, ngomong-ngomong Naruto-nii, kalau aku tebak sepertinya baju itu untuk pacarmu ya?"

"Ba...baka! Apa yang kau bicarakan sudah kubilang tadi ini untuk temanku yang sedang berulang tahun!"bantah Naruto.

"Tapi itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu Naruto-nii,"goda Sara lagi.

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang! Ini uangnya dan sampaikan salamku pada Nagato Ji-san dan Haruka Ba-san!"kata Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian dan menyerahkan uangnya pada Sara.

"Iya, dasar Naruto-nii masih pemalu saja"

"Cerewet!"balas Naruto sambil menutup pintu toko.

Naruto yang kini sudah sampai di rumah langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, sepertinya di khawatir dengan Hinata atau mungkin kamarnya.

"Huwaaa! Naruto-kun!"teiakan Hinata menyambut Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu!"

"Kotak cerita yang kau sebut DVD player ini banyak menceritakan kisah-kisah sedih! Aku tak tahan lalu menangis karena ceritanya terlalu sedih!"jelas Hinata masih sambil menangis.

"Terang saja sedih, yang kau lihat kan film drama. Tu...tunggu dulu kenapa aku bisa punya film drama. Bukannya koleksiku hanya film action? Sial ini pasti Sara yang menyelundupkan film ini! Awas kau Sara!"

"Benda apa yang kau bawa itu apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata

"Oh ini, ini hadiah kecil dariku untukmu. Lihat saja sendiri,"ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan kantong belanja berisi beberapa pakaian untuk Hinata.

"Wah kawaii! Ini untukku semuanya?"ucap Hinata senang.

"Ya semuanya untukmu Hinata."

"Senangnya. Hei Naruto-kun apa aku boleh mencoba baju-baju ini sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, oh iya bagaimana kalau kita sekalian keluar? Aku kan belum mengajakmu melihat-lihat dunia manusia, bagaimana?"ajak Naruto.

"Iya! Tapi tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dulu!"Hinata yang terlihat senang langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju yang baru saja dibelikan Naruto.

"Iya tapi jangan lama-lama!"sahut Naruto.

Tak berapa lama Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan barunya yang membuat Naruto terkejut, bagaimana tidak terkejut melihat Hinata yang tampil cantik mengenakan gaun casual berwarna lavender dan dipercantik dengan bando yang berwarna sama.

"Nee, bagaimana Naruto-kun? Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti manusia?"

"Sugoi...Kawaii..."Naruto terus bergumam tak jelas melihat kecantikan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata lagi.

"Aah iya cantik, maksudku kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu, bu...bukan maksudku kau terlihat seperti manusia,"ucap Naruto gugup.

"Hehehe, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengajak Hinata untuk keluar melihat dunia manusia yang dia tak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya dan ini mungkin akan jadi kencan pertama bagi mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun! Ayo cepat aku sudah tidak sabar!"teriak Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku merasa seperti kencan? Apa aku memang suka dengan Hinata ya? Aah tidak mungkin!"sepertinya Naruto mengalami konflik batin dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?"

"Bu..bukan apa-apa kok, ini hanya pengaruh cuaca. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memutuskan mau pergi kemana?"

"Heem, kemana ya? Aah bagaimana kalau kesana?"ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran mewah di depannya.

"Tidak-tidak! Jangan kesana, itu tempat yang berbahaya untukmu!"jawab Naruto panik.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang berbahaya dari tempat itu? Aku mencium bau masakan yang lezat dari tempat itu,"kata Hinata.

"Pokoknya itu tempat yang tak baik untukmu! Jangan kesana!"ujar Naruto sambil menakut-nakuti Hinata.

"Tapi aku ingin kesana. Boleh ya? Kulihat di drama yang kutonton pasangan-pasangan dalam cerita itu sering sekali makan di tempat seperti itu,"kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan jurus "puppy eyes"nya.

"Sial dia imut sekali! Aku tidak sanggup menolaknya! Tapi bagaimana ini? Masa aku harus merelakan isi dompetku terkuras untuk makan di tempat seperti itu! Apa kubilang saja ya aku tidak punya uang? Ah tidak! Itu akan menurunkan derajatku di depan Hinata!"batin Naruto.

"Nee Naruto-kun... Bagaimana? Apa kita bisa makan di sana?"tanya Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap tidak mau menjawab! Aku akan tetap pergi ke tempat itu!"kata Hinata dengan lantang.

"Apa? Kumohon jangan pergi Hinata!"teriak Naruto sambil memegangi tangan Hinata, namun Hinata tetap bersikeras pergi hingga Naruto kini hanya bisa bergantungan pada kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Naruto?"tanya seseorang yang mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Ero-jiichan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"BLETAK!"

"Panggil aku yang benar baka! Aku ini kakekmu!"bentak Jiraiya sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Ittai! Jii-chan sakit tau! Kau kan tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu!"protes Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri memanggilku tidak benar, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis manis yang di sampingmu itu?"tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Aah dia Hinata, dia ini..."

Belum sempat Naruto mengenalkan Hinata tiba-tiba Hinata memotong ucapannya, "A..aku pacarnya Naruto, Hi...Hinata desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"HAH! Hei Hinata kau ini bicara apa sih?"bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku menonton di drama ketika ada orang dewasa yang menanyakan siapa dirimu, si wanita selalu menjawab bahwa dia pacarnya, Naruto-kun,"Hinata memberi penjelasan pada Naruto.

"Tapi itu kan di drama! Lagipula kau tahu artinya pacar?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak,"jawab Hinata singkat, polos, dan tentunya membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Ketika asyik berbisik-bisik tiba-tiba Jiraiya memotong "Hei tidak sopan berbisik-bisik seperti itu, tapi nona apa benar kau pacar cucu bodohku ini ? Kalau benar pasti dia sudah merepotkanmu dengan kebodohannya selama ini."

"Apa katamu?"teriak Naruto.

"Ti...Tidak kok dia sudah banyak membantuku, bahkan memperbolehkanku ting...Hmmmph!"belum selesai Hinata berbicara Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Memperbolehkan apa?"tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Maksudnya memperbolehkannya main ke rumahku Jii-chan,"potong Naruto sigap.

"Lebih baik kita membicarkan ini sambil makan di restoran itu bagaimana?"tawar Jiraiya sambil menunjuk restoran yang Hinata tunjuk sebelumnya.

"Eeh yang benar! Kebetulan tadi kami ingin kesana, tapi Naruto-kun tidak memperbolehkan,"kata Hinata

"Hei Naruto kau ini payah sekali, baiklah untuk merayakan ini aku yang akan mentraktir kalian"kata Jiraiya.

"Arigatou... etoo aku harus memanggilmu apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Panggil saja aku Jiraiya Jii-chan sama seperti bocah bodoh ini memanggilku."

"Baiklah Jiraiya Jii-chan!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga makan di restoran mewah itu, Hinata yang tidak tahu harus memesan apa menyerahkan menu pada Naruto untuk memilihkan makanan yang kan dimakannya, namun Jiraiya salah mengartikan tindakan mereka dan melihatnya sebagai sebuah kemesraan anak muda.

"Aah enaknya jadi anak muda bisa bermesraan seperti itu,"ujar Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"A...apa sih Jii-chan ini! Ka...kami tidak bermesraan kok!"bantah Naruto.

"Kau harus memperhatikan dan memperlakukan kekasihmu lebih baik Naruto, rasanya kau masih perlu banyak belajar pada kakekmu ini,"kata Jiraiya menyombongkan diri.

"Jii-chan sendiri kan sering ditolak wanita dulu! Kenapa aku harus banyak belajar padamu!"

"Apa siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?"

"Baa-chan, siapa lagi memangnya? Oh iya ngomong-ngomong Baa-chan mana? Biasanya kan kau selalu diseretnya kemana-mana,"ujar Naruto asal.

"BLETAK!"satu jitakan lagi mendarat ke kepala Naruto.

"Jaga bicaramu anak bodoh! Dia sudah ku telepon. Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini."

"I..ttai. Ooh begitu, ngomong-ngomong Jii-chan, siapa yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu, kau atau Baa-chan?"tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tentu saja Baa-chan! Dia sampai mengemis cinta padaku dan memohon-mohon di kakiku selama 7 hari 7 malam karena kasihan aku jadi menerimanya,"sombong Jiraiya.

"BLETAK!"kali ini jitakan keras meluncur ke arah Jiraiya dari seorang wanita di belakangnya, sudah tahu bukan wanita itu siapa. Tentu saja Tsunade, yang tak lain istri Jiraiya.

" Bukannya ceritanya terbalik 180 derajat Anata, kenapa kau menceritakan sebuah kebohongan pada cucu kita?"kata Tsunade yang memperihatkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Tsu...Tsunade? Naruto kenapa kau tidak bilang dia sudah datang?"bisik Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"Pembalasan, terima saja Jii-chan hukuman dari Baa-chan! Hehehe!"ucap Naruto dengan puasnya tertawa melihat kesengsaraan yang akan diterima Jii-channya.

"Kurang ajar kau Naruto! Tsu..Tsunade maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!"

"KREK! KREK!"Tsunade mempersiapkan tangannya untuk menghajar Jiraiya sambil berkata,"Apa yang kau bicarakan Anata? Kenapa mesti minta maaf? Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena kau akan menerima balasannya sekarang!"

"Na...Naruto-kun siapa perempuan itu? Dan kenapa dia memukul Jiraiya Jii-chan?"tanya Hinata penasaran.

Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung menjawab sebelum Naruto,"Aah jadi kau pacar Naruto yang dikatakan oleh suami bodohku ini, perkenalkan aku adalah neneknya Naruto namaku Namikaze Tsunade, yoroshiku. Terimakasih karena telah menjaga cucuku ini. Oh iya kau boleh memanggilku Tsunade Baa-chan sama seperti Naruto memanggilku."

"Aah bu...bukan apa-apa kok, malah Naruto yang selalu membantuku kok Tsu...eh maaf Tsunade baa-chan,"jawab Hinata gugup.

"Haha tidak apa-apa, wajar kalau kau gugup. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu Ojou-san?"

"Hi...Hinata desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hinata, kalau dilihat-lihat kau sepertinya akan jadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto loh, cucuku ini sangat membutuhkan wanita sepertimu,"goda Tsunade.

"Eh?"kaget Hinata.

"Baa-chan! Apa-apaan sih bilang seperti itu? Aku kan masih sekolah dan belum ingin menikah!"kata Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda Naruto, lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah? Aku kan hanya bilang Hinata akan menjadi istri yang baik saja. Dasar kau ini geer saja,"goda Tsunade yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto cemberut.

"Hei sudah Tsunade, ayo ini sudah sore akan kuantar kalian pulang. Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana Hinata-chan?"tanya Jiraiya.

"Rumahku..."

Lagi, saat Hinata akan mengatakan lokasi rumahnya Naruto langsung memotong,"Rumahnya di dekat rumahku Jii-chan! Jadi Jii-chan cukup mengantar kami sampai rumahku saja, nanti biar aku yang mengantarnya sampai rumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau memang lelaki sejati Naruto,"puji Jiraiya.

"Dan jangan lupa calon suami Hinata juga,"goda Tsunade lagi.

"Mou! Cukup Baa-chan!"

Akhirnya Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengantar mereka berdua ke rumah Naruto, beruntung mereka berdua tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Hinata hidup dalam satu atap. Jika itu terjadi entah apa yang akan dikatakan mereka berdua.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan Naruto-kun! Terimakasih ya telah menunjukkanku berbagai hal yang menarik di dunia manusia. Aku harap kita bisa pergi lagi suatu saat nanti,"ucap Hinata.

"Y..ya! Ba..baguslah kalau kau senang, sekarang ayo cepat kita masuk ke kamarku sebelum kaa-san tahu,"sahut Naruto yang bersusah payah menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Begitu mereka berdua akan membuka pintu belakang, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan tentu saja kejutan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto, yaitu Kushina muncul dari balik pintu dan bertanya,"Siapa itu Naruto?"

"Celaka!"batin Naruto.

**Chapter 2 End**

**RnR ya... (^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 3 : A Storm in My House? **

"Siapa itu Naruto?"tanya Kushina yang heran melihat Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejutan yang dihadapinya di depan matanya sendiri.

"E...eto, ini..., dia ini...Aduh bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?"ujar Naruto kebingungan.

"Apa dia temanmu? Dasar kau ini, masa mengajak teman tidak bilang-bilang dulu! Ayo masuk dan ajak temanmu itu!"perintah Kushina.

"Hah? Eh i...iya Kaa-san! Ayo masuk Hinata,"ajak Naruto. "Oh iya Hinata, jangan bilang kau adalah pacarku lagi. Kalau kau ditanya Kaa-san bilang saja kau adalah temanku, mengerti?"

"Iya, serahkan saja padaku Naruto-kun,"jawab Hinata penuh kepercayaan diri.

Kini mereka bertiga telah duduk di ruang tamu milik keluarga Namikaze, suasananya sangat canggung karena baik Hinata maupun Naruto bingung mau mengatakan apa tentang suasana seperti ini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Kushina, jadi kau teman Naruto ya? Siapa namamu Ojou-chan?"tanya Kushina memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"Hi...Hinata, maksudku namaku Hinata. A...aku teman Naruto-kun,"jawab Hinata gugup, sepertinya Hinat selalu bersikap gugup jika bertemu orang-orang baru.

"Aah tidak usah gugup begitu santai saja aku tidak menggigit kok. Naru-chan, bisa kau buatkan minuman untuk Hinata , sepertinya dia haus dan gugup sekali,"perintah Kushina.

"Hah kenapa harus aku? Itu kan tugas Kaa-san..."

"Kau bilang apa tadi Naru-chan? Itu tugasmu kan?"kata Kushina sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"I..Iya itu memang sudah tugasku Kaa-san! Akan segera kulaksanakan!"jawab Naruto yang sesegera mungkin lari ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei Hinata-chan aku boleh bertanya sedikit padamu?"

"Te...tentu saja boleh, silahkan bertanya."

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto, apa benar kau temannya?"selidik Kushina.

"Ka...kata Naruto-kun aku harus menjawab aku adalah temannya, dan tidak boleh bilang kalau aku pacarnya atau nanti dia akan marah,"jawab Hinata polos, dia mengatakan persis seperti yang Naruto katakan padanya sebelumnya.

"Dasar anak itu! Beraninya dia merahasiakan hal ini dariku! Awas dia nanti!"batin Kushina.  
>"Lalu kapan kau bertemu Naruto, Hinata-chan?"tanya Kushina lagi.<p>

"Kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku menolongnya ketika dia tenggelam di laut."

"Ooh, hebat juga dia bisa berkenalan dan langsung berpacaran dengan gadis secantik Hinata-chan. Taktiknya yang berpura-pura tenggelam berhasil rupanya, sepertinya dia banyak belajar dari kakeknya"batin Kushina lagi.

"Se...Sepertinya Naruto-kun senang sekali ya punya ibu seperti anda, andai saja orang tuaku masih ada,"ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Memang orang tuamu kemana Hinata-chan?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya, mereka sudah lama meninggal..."

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal sendiri? Lalu dimana kau tinggal?"tanya Kushina memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal yang tetap, aku selalu berpindah-pindah. Namun sekarang aku..."

"Huuwa... kisahmu sungguh menyedihkan Hinata-chan! Di umur yang begitu muda kau telah hidup sendiri dan kehilangan orang tuamu!"potong Kushina.

"Ta...tapi tidak semenyedihkan itu kok..."

"Nah bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini Hinata-chan! Kita bisa membentuk keluarga yang baru, lagipula aku sudah lama ingin punya anak perempuan!"tawar Kushina atau lebih tepatnya paksaan.

"Ta...tapi..."

"Tidak usah menolak! Sudah diputuskan kau akan tinggal di sini Hinata-chan, lagipula kau kan pacar Naru-chan jadi sudah sewajarnya kau tinggal di sini bersama kami. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan dengan suamiku,"sela Kushina lagi.

Sebenarnya tadi Hinata tidak bermaksud menolak tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tinggal di sini dengan Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi dipikir lagi mungkin hal itu lebih baik tidak dikatakannya mengingat Kushina sangat menyeramkan bila marah.

"Kaa-san, Hinata ini minumannya," ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya.

"Ah, terimakasih Naru-chan! Kau pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik!"

"Kaa-san! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu di depan orang lain! Itu kan memalukan, lagipula aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Lalu tolong jangan berkata seperti Baa-chan lagi!"seru Naruto.

"Eh memangnya apa yang Baa-chan katakan padamu?"

"I...itu ya...yang mengenai su...suami!"ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menjadi suami dan mempunyai seorang istri? Atau kau jangan-jangan..."

"Aku bukan HOMO Kaa-san! Aku hanya tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat!"teriak Naruto.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah baka? Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau dengan Hinata? Kapan mau menikah?"

BRUSH! Naruto baru saja menyemburkan sirup yang baru diminumnya barusan, untung saja semburannya itu tidak mengenai siapapun.

"Kaa-san ngomong apa sih! Memangnya aku dan Hinata pacaran apa!"

"Sudah tak usah ditutupi, aku sudah mendapat infonya dari orang yang terpercaya. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan tinggal bersama kita?"ujar Kushina sambil melirik Hinata.

BRUSH! Untuk kedua kalinya minuman menyembur dari mulut Naruto dan sekali lagi tak ada korban jiwa dari keganasan semprotan yang diakibatkan Naruto.

"Ka...Kaa-san bercanda kan?"tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku serius, kita akan bicarakan ini nanti setelah ayahmu pulang. Nee Hinata-chan bagaimana kau mau makan malam disini?"tawar Kushina.

"E...eto...emm..."

"Sudah diputuskan! Makan malam hari ini bersama Hinata-chan!"teriak Kushina kegirangan, sementara Naruto dan Kushina hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat keegoisan Kushina. Dan kini Naruto telah mengetahui darimana asal sifat-sifat buruknya itu.

"Nah sekarang, Naruto tolong kau beli bahan untuk makan malam di supermarket sana. Aku dan Hinata akan mengobrol sebentar lagi."

"EH! Masa aku juga yang harus belanja untuk makan malam? Apa yang akan dunia katakan kepadaku jika melihat seorang Naruto berbelanja makan malam Kaa-san!"protes Naruto.

"Dunia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padamu Naruto, sekarang berbelanja atau kau mau makan malam bersama Kyuubi di luar,"tawar Kushina.

"Hah masa aku makan malam dengan Kyuubi? Apa kata dunia Kaa-san?"

"Sekali lagi kau berkata "Apa kata dunia?" kupatahkan lehermu!"ancaman keluar dari mulut Kushina yang disertai aura hitam yang tak kalah pekatnya.

"Ba...Baik Kaa-san!"WUSH! Naruto segera berlari mengambil sepedanya dan menuju supermarket, sepertinya dia lebih memilih mengabaikan gengsinya daripada lehernya yang jadi taruhan. Kembali ke Kushina dan Hinata yang sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu.

"Nee, Ku...Kushina-san siapa itu Kyuubi? Kenapa Naruto tidak mau makan bersamanya? Apa dia mengerikan sekali?"tanya Hinata polos atau lugu lebih tepatnya.

"Hahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali sih Hinata-chan! Kyuubi itu adalah kucing peliharaan kami, kau mau melihatnya? Dia sangat lucu loh,"tawaran Kushina langsung disambut anggukan oleh Hinata. Sepertinya mereka akan lama mengobrol jadi lebih baik kita skip time saja 30 menit.

**Skip Time 30 menit kemudian**

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun lama sekali ya, apa dia sedang dalam masalah?"tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata-chan, aku tidak percaya anak ituakan punya masalah seperti tersesat, ban sepedanya bocor, atau dikejar anjing,"sahut Kushina sambil bercanda.

"Haha, iya sepertinya tidak mungkin,"timpal Hinata. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah babak belur dan disertai dengan beberapa sampah yang menempel di bajunya.

"Ya ampun Naruto! Kau habis berperang di mana sih sampai babak belur seperti ini?"tanya Kushina setengah bercanda

"Kaa-san, anakmu ini sudah celaka masih dibuat bahan ejekan pula. Aku sial sekali hari ini, tadi saat hendak pergi ke supermarket ban sepedaku tiba-tiba pecah, lalu ketika aku hendak mencari bengkel sepeda aku malah tersesat dan aku dikejar anjing rabies, kemudian untuk menghindari anjing ganas yang sialan itu aku masuk ke dalam tempat sampah,"ujar Naruto menyampaikan semua kesialan yang dideritanya, sementara Hinata dan Kushina hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang compang-camping persis korban perang.

"Hei kok kalian malah tertawa sih! Memangnya ini lucu apa? Seharusnya kalian prihatin padaku tahu!"protes Naruto.

"Hahaha! Gomen-gomen, kami tak bisa menahan tawa melihatmu yang sudah seperti korban perang itu. Hei Hinata ternyata aku punya bakat meramal juga ya,"ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum misterius pada Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu Kushina-san...Hmmph!"balas Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Heh? Memangnya Kaa-san punya bakat meramal? Kalau begitu kenapa tak ramalkan aku tadi?"protes Naruto.

"Sudahlah itu tak penting Naruto, sekarang mana belanjaanya?"

"HAH? Belanjaan! Astaga! Aku lupa Kaa-san! Gomen!"

"Hah dasar kau ini tak bisa diharapkan, yasudahlah kalau begitu."

"Loh Kaa-san ga marah padaku?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Buat apa aku marah padamu, untung tadi aku sudah membeli bahan untuk makan malam."

"Hah! Jadi buat apa aku repot-repot keluar sampai hampir mati gara-gara dikejar anjing rabies sialan itu!"kata Naruto kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk menjauhkanmu dari rumah supaya aku dan Hinata bisa mengobrol santai, dan hasilnya melebihi dugaanku. Selain aku bisa akrab dengan Hinata-chan, kau juga sudah mempersembahkan tontonan dan cerita yang menarik Naru-chan,"ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Sial! Aku dikhianati oleh ibuku sendiri! Dunia ini memang kejam!"teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hei Naruto sekalian mandi untuk menghilangkan baumu itu ya dan jangan lupa belajar lebih giat agar tidak bisa dibohongi lagi!"goda Kushina.

"Cerewet!"balas Naruto kesal sementara Hinata dan Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto yang sedang sial hari itu. Kepuasan terpampamg jelas di wajah Kushina kali ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kediaman keluarga Namikaze kembali terbuka, kali ini yang masuk adalah kepala keluarganya yang tak lain adalah Minato Namikaze sambil berkata,"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Minato! Cepat masuk ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu!"kata Kushina sambil menarik tangan Minato.

"Hei ada apa sih Kushina? Kenapa buru-buru menarikku seperti ini?"tanya Minato yang kini diseret Kushina bagaikan seekor kambing kurban.

"Ini yang mau kuperkenalkan, dia ini Hinata. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita mulai malam ini,"kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Namikaze.

"Se...selamat malam, pe...perkenalkan namaku Hi...Hinata. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu,"ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hei Kushina, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Minato sambil berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa Minato? Kau tak lihat dia itu lucu sekali?"balas Kushina.

"Dia itu bukan hewan peliharaan yang bisa kaubawa masuk seenaknya Kushina. Apa kau mau dia nanti akan mangakibatkan masalah di rumah ini?"

"Tenang saja, lagipula dia ini teman Naruto kok,"kata Kushina meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menunggu Naruto untuk menjelaskan kepada kita tentang asal-usul temannya ini, bagaimana?"usul Minato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku terima usulanmu!"kata Kushina tak mau kalah.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, akan tetapi sebelum dia mencapainya orang tuanya memanggilnya.

"Naruto, coba kesini sebentar, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu,"panggil Minato santai namun disertai ketegasan di setiap nada bicaranya.

"Ada apa Tou-san? Apa ini mengenai nilai-nilaiku di sekolah?"

"Bukan! Sudah cepat kesini!"panggil Kushina tak sabar.

"Kalau begitu apa tentang kertas ulangan yang mendapat nilai nol, lalu kubakar waktu itu, atau kembalian uang belanja yang kuambil beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"APA? Kapan terjadinya? Lihat saja kau takkan lolos dari masalah ini Naruto!"teriak Kushina marah-marah.

"Sudahlah Kushina tenangkan dirimu, Naruto ada yang kami ingin bicarakan padamu. Ini menyangkut Hinata."

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong dimana Hinata?"tanya Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu, kau sudah tahu bukan Kaa-san ingin agar Hinata tinggal di sini? Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto? Kami ingin kau memberitahu segala sesuatu tantang Hinata, aku tidak ingin dia hanya akan membawa kekacauan di rumah ini,"Minato memberikan kesempatan Naruto beropini.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku mau berkata jujur, sebenarnya selama beberapa hari ini aku telah mengijinkan Hinata untuk bermalam di sini..."

"APA?"teriak Kushina dan Minato memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tu...tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku dulu, aku mengijinkannya tinggal karena dia sedang terluka waktu itu, dia terluka gara-gara menolongku ketika tenggelam..."

"Tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan Naruto! Kau akan dihukum sangat berat kali ini! Sekarang segera antarkan dia ke rumahnya!"kata Minato setengah berteriak.

"Tapi Tou-san!"protes Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun, su...sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu hanya karena diriku,"ucap Hinata sambil terisak, rupanya dia telah mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan keluarganya.

"Tidak Hinata! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini!"Naruto berkata sambil memegang bahu Hinata. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, ada yang mau kutunjukkan pada kalian semua."

Kali ini wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius, tidak seperti biasanya dia mendekap Hinata dan berkata, "Hinata dapatkah kau menunjukkan bahwa kau itu seekor duyung, aku tahu kalau kau tak nyaman dengan ini, tapi kumohon Hinata."

"Ba...baiklah Naruto-kun,"jawab Hinata pelan. Dalam sekejap kaki Hinata mulai berubah menjadi sirip ikan, kini wujudnya kembali ke asal sama seperti saat dia bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

"Trik apa yang kau mainkan ini Naruto?"terlihat wajah Minato yang terkejut begitu juga dengan Kushina.

"Ini bukan trik Tou-san! Ini adalah hal yang sesungguhnya, Hinata adalah seekor duyung! Itulah kenyataannya!"

"Su..sulit dipercaya!"kata Kushina dengan mulut menganga.

"Aku mohon Tou-san, Kaa-san! Ini permintaanku seumur hidup, tolong biarkan Hinata tinggal di sini. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atasnya!"Naruto memohon sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Minato..."panggil Kushina pelan.

"Tolong Kushina!"ucap Minato. "Naruto, beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus membiarkan Hinata tinggal di rumah ini!"

"Aku hanya ingin dia bisa hidup tenang, di luar sana mungkin masih banyak orang yang mengicar duyung untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata disakiti hanya karena itu, aku akan melindungi Hinata sama seperti dia melindungiku. Apapun jawaban yang diberikan Tou-san, aku akan tetap bersama Hinata,"jawab Naruto tegas.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, sekarang persiapkan kamar untuknya,"ujar Minato sambil berlalu.

"Hah? Maksud Tou-san Hinata boleh tinggal di sini?"tanya Naruto setengah tak percaya.

"Ya, tapi itu juga tergantung dari Kaa-sanmu, bagaimana Kushina?"tanya Minato sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Aku mohon Kaa-san! Tolong ijinkan!"

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus berbelanja, membersihkan bak mandi, memandikan Kyuubi, dan beres-beres rumah selama 3 bulan, bagaimana?"Kushina bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san mau membunuhku ya?"

"Ayolah Naru-chan, kau tidak mau Hinata tersayangmu ini tinggal di luar kan?"goda Kushina.

"Baiklah! Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, dia belum menjadi kekasihku Kaa-san!"teriak Naruto.

"Belum? Berarti nanti iya dong? Kapan mau jadiannya Naru-chan?"goda Kushina lagi.

"Ayo Hinata! Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka dan melihat kamar barumu!"Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan lantai satu.

"Ternyata putera kita sudah dewasa ya Minato,"ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Kushina, aku senang melihatnya... dia bukan seorang homo"

"Kau berpikir anak kita HOMO! Ayah macam apa kau ini BAKA!" BLETAK! BLETAK! Pukulan dan tendangan Kushina mulai meluncur ke arah Minato. (Seseorang tolong panggilkan polisi! Telah terjadi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!)

"Na...Naruto-kun, terimakasih ya kau tadi telah membelaku, aku senang,"kata Hinata sambil berblushing.

"Bu...bukan apa-apa kok! A... aku hanya tidak ingin me...menjadi manusia yang tak tahu balas budi,"ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Tapi sekali lagi terimakasih ya Naruto-kun." CUP! Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Naruto dan membuat wajahnya memerah dan memanas seketika dan membuatnya...

"Kushina-san! Tolong! Naruto-kun pingsan karena aku mencium pipinya!"teriak Hinata panik.

Sementara itu Kushina hanya bisa berkata,"Sepertinya aku perlu menarik kata-kataku barusan Minato."

"Benar Kushina, putera kita belum benar-benar dewasa," sahut Minato.

**Chapter 3 EnD**

Yosh chapter ini selesai juga, lumayan juga ngetik segitu ada yang mau ngasih minum? (^^)

Reader n Author: GA!

Yasudahlah, lebih baik kita bahas **review** dari para pembaca saja ya.

Pertama dari **Natsu D. Luffy** : Hehe iya unyuu dong(^^) . Saya malah baru sadar sifatnya mirip ama Shirahosi- hime( ), mungkin setelah melihat Shirahoshi-hime tanpa sadar, saya masukin sedikit sifatnya.

Kedua dari **ilham s'eyeshield** : Iya dong Hinata PD gara-gara kebanyakan nonton film drama. Yang diawal itu kejadian pas Hinata lagi butuh air, kan bagaimanapun duyung itu makhluk air jadi dia tetep butuh air, kayak ikan lele aja.(-_-)!

Ketiga dari **Asahi, Tantand, Shield, dan NaruHina Lover **(sory digabung soalnya requestnya sama sih XD ): Nih udah update secepat Sonic =D

Keempat dari **Megu-Megu Chan** : Kalo gak nanggung ga seru kan? XD

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan dari author yang ganteng ini, sekali lagi mohon reviewnya minna! Banzai!

**\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/\(^^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 4: Hinata's Cooking**

KRING! KRING! Bunyi sebuah jam weker yang berdering membangunkan jiwa seorang pemuda yang nampaknya sedikit bodoh dan pemalas, namun meski begitu dialah tetap tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

"Ehm...Lima menit lagi ah..."Naruto dengan malas menggerakkan tangannya mematikan jam wekernya, namun dia tampak begitu terkejut. Yang di pencetnya bukanlah tombol alarm jam weker, melainkan sesuatu yang...

"Hah, empuk sekali? Apa yang sedang kupegang ini?"tanya Naruto sambil mencoba membuka matanya.

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun!"teriakan Hinata membuat Naruto segera terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hi...Hinata! A...aku bisa menje..."

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau..."

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! "He...Hentai! Sukebe! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tiba-tiba menyentuhku seperti itu!"teriak Hinata lagi. Akhirnya tamparan demi tamparan diterima Naruto, baru setelah Hinata agak tenang dia menghentikan acara tampar-menamparnya.

"Sa...salahmu sendiri kan, tiba-tiba berada di atas tubuhku,"jawab Naruto yang kini mukanya bengkak akibat tamparan super dari Hinata.

"Ma...maafkan aku kalau begitu, a...aku hanya bermaksud membangunkanmu, Naruto-kun,"ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ya, bu...bukan salahmu juga sih. Cuma lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi ya,"kali ini Naruto yang terbata-bata sambil berblushing.

"Hei kalian, hentikan dulu mesra-mesranya, masa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mesra-mesraan,"ujar Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kaa-san? Pasti Kaa-san yang menyuruh Hinata untuk membangunkanku ya?"

"Memang iya, tapi aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mesum. Sudahlah cepat mandi sana, atau kau nanti terlambat ke sekolah! Oh iya, Hinata bisa kau bantu aku di dapur sebentar,"kata Kushina.

"Baik Kushina-san,"sahut Hinata yang segera menyusul Kushina menuju dapur.

"Dasar Kaa-san! Tidak ada puas-puasnya mengerjaiku! Awas nanti! Tapi tadi aku menyentuh Hi...Hinata..."kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang disertai turunnya air liur dan sedikit darah dari hidungnya karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

BLETAK! Sebuah sendal melayang ke arah kepala Naruto dan HEADSHOT! Sukses membuat kepala Naruto benjol sebesar buah jeruk.

"SUDAH KUBILANG MANDI MALAH MEMBAYANGKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! DASAR ANAK BODOH!"teriak Kushina sambil berusaha melayangkan amunisi keduanya.

"A...ampun Kaa-san! Aku akan segera mandi!"kata Naruto berlari sambil menyelamatkan kepalanya dari jurus lemparan sendal Kushina.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya, bergabung bersama keluarganya dan Hinata untuk sarapan bersama. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Hinata, hal itu membuat wajah keduanya merah dan segera saling memalingkan muka.

"Ada apa kalian berdua? Kenapa memalingkan muka begitu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"tanya Minato yang heran melihat sikap mereka berdua yang terlihat cukup mencurigakan.

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa kok Minato, hanya saja putera kita ini sudah tambah dewasa, tadi saja..."

"Bu...bukan apa-apa kok Tou-san! Jangan dengarkan ocehan Kaa-san!"ucap Naruto panik.

"Heh, dibilang seperti itu aku malah tambah penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kushina?"

"Itu, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Wa...Wa Kaa-san! Cukup! Aku yang akan berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti! Jadi jangan ceritakan!"kata Naruto memohon pada Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah saja ya? Bagaimana menurutmu, Minato?"Kushina terus menggoda Naruto dan Hinata tanpa henti yang mengakibatkan rasa malu yang memuncak pada keduanya. Dampaknya Naruto segera mengambil sepotong roti dan menyambar tasnya untuk segera berangkat sekolah, sementara Hinata pingsan di tempat.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Sementara itu di Konoha Gakuen, tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya bermain dan belajar(kebanyakan sih bermain dari pada belajarnya), nampak sekumpulan murid ramai melihat sebuah pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding mading. **"Kontes Pertunjukkan Bakat Berpasangan Tahun 20XX"** begitulah bunyi pengumuman tersebut, namun yang membuat menarik para murid adalah hadiah-hadiah yang dipersembahkan bagi para pemenang, ada voucher makan selama sebulan, sebuah action figure limited edition, sepasang tiket ke Konoha Land disertai event upacara pernikahan bohongan, dan secret item yang tentunya membuat para murid penasaran untuk mengikuti event ini.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak ikut lomba ini? Hadiah sepasang tiket dan eventnya cukup menarik untuk kau menangkan bersama Sakura,"ucap Sai, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau gila? Kalau bersama Sakura, bisa-bisa dia mengubah event itu menjadi pernikahan sungguhan!"balas Sasuke.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Sasuke-kun?"tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari belakang Sasuke dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi segera melayangkan tinju andalannya ke arah pipi Sasuke.

BUAGH! Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya jatuh di depan kerumunan para murid, yang dengan cekatan mengambil kesempatan memfoto Sasuke, jarang-jarang mereka mendapatkan foto Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap cool itu, tampil dengan posisi memalukan seperti itu. Sementara Sakura yang masih kesal segera meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ruang kelas.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa mukamu bengkak seperti itu? Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan Itachi-san lagi?"tanya Naruto yang baru saja tiba.

"Bukan Naruto, ini hasil dari memperlakukan seorang wanita secara tidak sopan. Hmpff!"ujar Sai sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sai?"tanya Naruto.

"Kubunuh kau Sai kalau kau mengatakannya!"teriak Sasuke.

"Wua! Menakutkan! Selamatkan aku Naruto!"ucap Sai sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto.

KRING! Bunyi bel menyelamatkan Sai dari ancaman pukulan Sasuke. Jam pelajaran pertama tentu saja sangat dirasa membosankan oleh semua murid di kelas Naruto, sudah pasti itu adalah matematika yang diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei yang sekaligus wali kelas dari kelas 2-3 yang merupakan kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Kebosanan itu bukan disebabkan dari mata pelajaran itu sendiri, melainkan dari Kakashi sensei. Karena beliau adalah guru yang sering terlambat datang ketika mengajar, memberi alasan terlambat yang kurang jelas, dan banyak kekurangannya yang lain. Namun meski begitu, beliau tetaplah seorang wali kelas yang dicintai oleh seluruh murid-muridnya.

Begitu Kakashi-sensei memasuki ruang kelas, aura kebosanan mulai dirasakan para murid. Membuat murid-murid mengalami penyakit kambuhan seperti menguap, mengobrol dengan teman lain, atau yang lebih parah tertidur di kelas. Kakashi-sensei tampaknya mengabaikan itu semua dan memulai mengambil daftar hadir para siswa dan mulai mengabsen nama mereka satu-persatu.

"Akiyama-kun..., heem tidak ada ya? Kalau begitu Kirisaki-san? Heh tidak ada juga?" Kakashi-sensei nampak kebingungan sambil memegang daftar hadir para siswa di tangannya.

"Apa mereka berdua sakit?"tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Sensei, Akiyama-kun dan Kirisaki-san bukan murid kelas ini, bagaimana bisa menjawab Sensei! Sensei itu gagal sebagai wali kelas tahu,"jawaban Sakura terdengar pedas.

"Ah, aku lupa yang kubawa ini daftar hadir kelas 2-1. Haha, pantas saja mereka tidak menjawab,"kata Kakashi sambil tertawa garing, sementara para muridnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa guru seperti itu masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka dan menjadi wali kelas mereka.

Sedang asyik-asyik bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan masuklah Shizune-sensei, wali kelas 2-1 sekaligus guru penjaga di UKS. "Sensei ini daftar hadir kelasnya, lain kali jangan sampai tertukar lagi ya!"kata Shizune-sensei agak berteriak, sepertinya dia agak kesal dari kejadian tadi.

"Aah, terimakasih Shizune-sensei. Nanti akan kutraktir kau ramen di Ichiraku, bagaimana?"tawar Kakashi-sensei sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya.

"Ti...tidak terimakasih! A...aku a...akan segera kembali ke kelas sekarang!"kata Shizune –sensei disertai mukanya yang memerah.

"Cie! Sensei mukanya merah tuh! Selamat ya Shizune-sensei!"teriak para murid kelas 2-3 ricuh, yang membuat Shizune-sensei langsung keluar dari kelas tersebut sambil menahan rasa malunya. Sementara Kakashi-sensei hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, menunjukkan ketidakpekaannya terhadap perasaan wanita.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid pun tiba, apalagi kalau bukan waktu istirahat. Para murid yang tidak membawa bento langsung menuju medan pertempuran yang sangat keras di kantin sekolah, sedikit saja kau terlambat kau tidak akan bisa makan siang, begitulah hukum yang berlaku di sana. Untungnya tokoh utama kita, Naruto, sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal ini. Membeli beberapa roti yakisoba dan sebotol susu sebagai makan siang dan melewati ribuan murid Konoha Gakuen, bukan masalah besar baginya. Dalam hitungan detik dia bisa mendapatkan itu semua dengan mudahnya karena fisiknya yang kuat, dilatih oleh ibunya di rumah. Setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya dia kembali ke kelas.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sudah mengerjakan PR sastra klasik untuk besok? Kalau sudah pinjam dong,"ucap Naruto santai sambil mengunyah roti yakisobanya.

"Hah? Memangnya ada PR?"tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ah aku lupa, untuk pelajaran lain kau memang hebat tapi untuk pelajaran ini kau tidak bisa diharapkan. Lebih baik aku pinjam pada Sakura-chan saja,"kata Naruto sambil berlalu ke meja Sakura."Hei Sakura-chan, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"ucap Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Iya,iya! Tidak usah memakai nada dan muka seperti itu, juga akan kuberikan! Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku besok!"kata Sakura yang sudah hafal dengan perilaku Naruto.

"Beres Sakura-chan!"

"Nee, Sakura boleh aku pinjam PRmu juga?"kali ini giliran Sasuke yang meminta.

"Tidak!"seru Sakura memberi penolakan.

"Hah? Kenapa Naruto boleh sedangkan aku tidak!"protes Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri Baka!"balas Sakura dengan pandangan tak acuh.

"Hei Teme, mungkin kau berbuat salah dengan Sakura-chan makanya dia tidak meminjamkan PRnya padamu,"ujar Naruto sambil tetap menyalin PR Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sakura! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Tandatangani formulir kontes pertunjukkan bakat itu, atas nama kau dan aku!"perintah Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengikuti kontes itu Sakura. Ayolah, apa saja asal jangan mengikuti kontes itu,"pinta Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

"Tidak ada! Kau harus mengikuti kontes itu bersamaku sebagai pasanganmu! Dan kita akan memenangkan 2 tiket ke Konoha Land!"ujar Sakura memaksa.

"Ta...tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau ikut kontes atau kupecahkan tengorakmu dan kurobek semua ligamenmu!"ancam Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku ikut,"kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Haha! Kena kau Sasuke! Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia dan memenangkan kontes dan hadiah pernikahan itu!"kata Sai sambil tertawa.

"Awas kau Sai! Akan kubereskan kau nanti... setelah aku selesai menyalin PR Sakura!"

"Wah, Sakura hebat juga, bisa memaksa Sasuke-kun untuk menjadi pasangannya. Kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha,"Ino mendekati Sai dan bertanya, "Nee Sai-kun, bagaimana jika kita ikut kontes itu juga?"

"Haha, tidak mungkin Ino aku meng..."

BZZZT! Jurus "chidori" keluar dari stun gun yang dipegang Ino dan mengenai Sai dengan sengaja.

"GYAAA!"teriak Sai kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau bilang Sai-kun? Kau senang berpasangan denganku, terimakasih ya,"ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Tolong aku! Aku tidak mau mati!"teriak Sai panik

"Itu pantas buatmu BAKA! Ini balasanmu karena mengejekku!"sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf Sai, aku tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan seorang perempuan yang membabi buta seperti itu, aku doakan untuk keselamatanmu saja ya,"kata Naruto pasrah.

"Kenapa kalian kejam padaku? Ino-san, to...tolong batalkan ini, aku ti..."

BZZZZT! Sekali lagi "chidori"dikeluarkan Ino

"GYAAA!"

Dan kali ini Sai benar-benar dibuatnya pingsan.

"Ara Sai-kun, kau rupanya benar-benar senang ya sampai pingsan di tempat. Tapi tenang saja aku akan membawa kita ke tempat pendaftaran," ucap Ino santai.

"Aah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua perempuan itu egois dan menyeramkan, mendokusai,"kata Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sai yang sudah kembali sadar hanya bisa terduduk diam di tempatnya, sementara Sasuke hanya melamun meratapi nasib buruk yang telah menimpanya. Tiba-tiba ruangan kelas 2-3 dipenuhi oleh beberapa murid-murid perempuan berteriak-teriak.

"Sasuke-kun jadilah pasanganku untuk kontes!"

"Sai-kun! Berpasangan denganku ya!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan mereka yang memenuhi ruangan kelas 2-3.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa ikut menjadai pasangan kalian. Aku sudah punya pasangan,"tolak Sai sambil tersenyum, membuat para murid wanita kecewa.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tetap diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, takut terhadap jurus pematah leher milik Sakura yang siap dilayangkan apabila berani berbicara pada cewek lain selain dirinya.

"Sial! Cowok populer itu memang mengesalkan!"kata Kiba bersungut-sungut.

"Kau kenapa Kiba?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku kesal pada Sai dan Sasuke! Mereka berdua selalu dikelilingi oleh para murid wanita di sekolah ini! Kau memangnya tidak kesal Naruto?"

"Benar juga! Dipikir-pikir mereka itu beban buat kita cowok yang tidak populer! Hei bagaimana kalau kita membuat persatuan yang menolak cowok populer?"usul Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus! Bagaimana teman-teman seperjuanganku!"tanya Kiba pada seluruh murid laki-laki.

"YAA! Kami setuju! Tujuan kita adalah memberantas para cowok populer yang sombong itu!"teriak para murid lelaki semangat.

"Haha! Bagus kalau begitu, aku akan jadi ketua, Kiba kau wakilnya, Chouji kau jadi sekretaris, dan Shikamaru..."

"Percuma Naruto, dia itu terlalu malas untuk memikirkan dia itu populer atau tidak, lebih baik pilih yang lain saja,"sela Kiba.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membicarakan perkumpulan yang baru mereka dirikan, tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan kelas satu yang lumayan cantik masuk dan bertanya pada Naruto,"Naruto-senpai, mau jadi pasanganku untuk kontes nanti?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Amaru?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya, aku ingin menjadikan senpai pasanganku, bagaimana senpai?"tanya Amaru.

"Naruto... kau mengkhianati kami semua..."suara suram dan penuh putus asa terdengar begitu menakutkan berasal dari perkumpulan anti cowok populer.

"Eh teman-teman aku bisa jelaskan ini semua kok..."

"Cowok populer harus MATI! Kejar dan bunuh dia!"teriak Kiba memberi semangat, sementara Naruto sudah kabur duluan keluar kelas meninggalkan Amaru yang masih bingung.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Naruto yang dipenuhi lebam dan babak belur kembali ke kelasnya dan disambut oleh pertanyaan dari Iruka-sensei, sang guru bahasa inggris, "Kenapa mukamu itu Naruto?"

"Aah sensei, luka itu merupakan bentuk dari sebuah hasil pegkhianatan seseorang pada teman-temannya,"Kiba menjelaskan.

"Aah, sudahlah aku tidak mengerti. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam pelajaran sekarang," Iruka-sensei mengambil sebuah spidol dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat di white board yang bertuliskan **"When John tried to take airplane for Japan with his wife's handmade lunch, he noticed that forgot the passport on the way."** "baiklah kalau begitu, Kiba coba artikan!"tunjuk Iruka-sensei

"John sialan! Berani-beraninya dia pamer membawa bekal makan siang buatan istrinya! Dia mau membuat kami iri ya..."

"Ya, ya, sudah cukup Kiba! Kalau begitu Sakura!"

"Ketika John akan terbang ke Jepang dengan membawa bekal buatan istrinya, dia sadar bahwa dia lupa membawa passport ketika di pesawat,"jawab Sakura percaya diri.

"Bagus Sakura! Sekarang Naruto! coba artikan sekali lagi!"Iruka-sensei menunjuk Naruto yang tengah mengantuk dan hampir tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Hah? Apa Sensei!"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Artikan kalimat ini baka!"kata Iruka seklai lagi.

"E..eto...artinya John...ter...terbang...dengan bekal paspor buatan rumahnya, sensei!"ucap Naruto keras-keras yang segera disambut tawa oleh para murid di kelasnya.

"Naruto, nanti sepulang sekolah segera ke kantor guru!"perintah Iruka-sensei.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Setelah selesai menjalani pelajaran tambahan yang sangat mengesalkan dari Iruka-sensei, akhirnya Naruto bisa pulang ke rumah juga, meskipun agak terlambat. Di jalan dia terus menggerutu tentang kejadiannya yang dialaminya sepanjang hari.

"Huh! Sial sekali aku kali ini! Sudah di kejar-kejar persatuanku sendiri, disuruh mengikuti pelajaran tambahan pula! Mudah-mudahan di rumah nanti tidak ada masalah yang menimpaku nanti,"kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san, Hinata,"kata Naruto memberi salam dengan nada malas.

"O...okaeri Naruto-kun!"balas Hinata.

"Hi...Hinata? Kenapa kau pakai celemek begitu?"

"A...ano...e...etoo..."gumam Hinata tak jelas.

"Oh, Naruto kau sudah pulang? Tumben telat, apa ada masalah di sekolah?"tanya Kushina.

"Ti...tidak ada kok Kaa-san! Oh iya kenapa Hinata memakai celemek?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia ini terus menunggumu dengan khawatir loh, karena kasihan melihatnya terus khawatir, aku mengajaknya membuat makan malam. Lihat dia ini sudah seperti istrimu Naruto,"canda Kushina.

"Kaa-san! Sudah ku...kubilang kan! Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!"

"A...ano nee, Naruto-kun, kau mau mencicipi masakan buatanku?"tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Ba...baiklah, la...lagipula aku sedang lapar."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki ruang makan yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya, makanan-makanan yang enak telah tertata rapi di atas meja, siap untuk disantap.

"Wah, sepertinya ini enak sekali ya, Hinata kucoba satu ya!"ujar Naruto bersemangat, dia mengambil sebuah kaarage dari sebuah piring dan bersiap menyantapnya.

"Si...silahkan Naruto-kun! Ku...kuharap kamu menyukainya,"ujar Hinata sambil mendekap kedua tangannya.

GLEK! BRUGH! Dalam hitungan detik tokoh utama kita telah terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri, sementara Hinata yang khawatir terus mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sambi memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"panggil Hinata keras-keras, namun tetap tak ada respon dari pemilik tubuh.

"Eh! Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Hinata-chan?"tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushina-san, ketika dia sedang memakan masakanku, tiba-tiba dia jatuh pingsan,"jelas Hinata, namun masih terpancar rasa panik dari wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan, tenanglah dia hanya pingsan! Kau jaga dia, sementara aku akan mengambil kotak obat!"ucap Kushina menenangkan Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menarik nafas panjang, nampaknya dia akan mengambil sebuah keputusan penting.

Begitu Kushina pergi mengambil kotak obat, Hinata langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto yang pingsan, duduk diatasnya dan membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, tapi aku terpaksa mengambil cara ini. Jadi tolong jangan marah padaku."

"Eh ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak? Hi...Hinata? Kau terlalu dekat! Jangan-jangan dia mau menciumku?"batin Naruto.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Tamparan demi tamparan terus dilayangkan Hinata ke pipi Naruto terus menerus, sehingga pipinya menjadi merah, maksudku sangat merah seperti terbakar.

"ITTAI! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangun.

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun!" Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah siuman itu.

"Ara, syukurlah kau sudah siuman Naruto. Hampir saja aku menelpon ambulan,"ujar Kushina lega.

"Hei Hinata! Makanan apa sih kau berikan padaku tadi! Hampir saja aku mati tadi!"bentak Naruto, sepertinya dia agak kesal akibat kejadian tadi.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks, jadi Naruto-kun tidak suka dengan masakanku ya? Padahal aku khusus membuatnya untukmu, Naruto-kun jahat!"teriak Hinata sambil menangis, lalu dia segera berlari keluar rumah.

"Tu...tunggu Hinata! Aku tidak bermaksud..."

PLAK! Satu tamparan lagi mengenai wajah Naruto, kali ini dari Kushina. Kushina nampak terlihat kesal melihat tingkah puteranya yang satu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka! Tidakkah kau melihat luka-luka di tangannya karena membuat masakan untukmu!"bentak Kushina pada Naruto yang kini mulai terlihat bersalah.

"Aku mengerti Kaa-san, tolong jangan katakan lagi. Aku sudah menyesal membentak Hinata,"sesal Naruto.

"Kejar dia sebelum terlambat!"kata Kushina sekali lagi.

Dengan segera Naruto menyambar sepatunya dan berlari keliling kota mencari Hinata, dia mengunjungi semua tempat yang pernah didatanginya bersama Hinata, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto berpikir jangan-jangan Hinata sudah kembali ke laut, dengan segera dia menuju pantai Konoha, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dan penuh penyesalan dia kembali ke rumahnya, namun ketika melewati sebuah taman dekat rumahnya, dia melihat Hinata sedang menangis di sebuah ayunan. Dengan penuh keberanian dia mendekati Hinata.

"Hi...Hinata!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Na...Naruto-kun! Baka! Kukira kau tidak menyusulku! Sudah lama aku berdiri di sini sendirian!"

"Ja...jadi selama ini kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan belum mengenal kota ini dengan baik! Aku tidak mau jadi duyung yang hilang!"ucap Hinata polos, sementara Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Baka! Aho! Manuke! Hentai! Sukebe! Lolicon! Burungnya kecil!"maki Hinata keras-keras.

"Hinata! Sekali lagi kau maki aku, aku akan benar-benar marah nih!"

"Maaf Naruto-kun! Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

"Yasudah! Sekarang ayo kita pulang,"ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata

"Aku kan sudah membuatmu menangis, jadi sebagai permintaan maafnya aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah, ayo pulang,"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung disambut oleh teriakan heboh dari Kushina, yang nampaknya sangat senang melihat Naruto menggendong Hinata.

"KYAA! Minato coba lihat! Naruto sedang menggendong Hinata! Ini sangat romantis sekali Minato!"teriak Kushina keras-keras.

"Kaa-san! Apa-apaan sih! Malu kan didengar tetangga!"ujar Naruto.

"Nee, Hinata bagaimana rasanya digendong Naruto?"goda Kushina.

"E...eto rasanya senang sekali aku bisa mencoba yang ada di dalam drama," ujar Hinata malu-malu, sepertinya tadi dia hanya pura-pura marah.

"Jadi yang tadi itu tidak sungguhan?"tanya Naruto.

"Ma...maaf Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin mencoba adegan yang ada di drama,"sahut Hinata.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Ramai sekali. Oh iya Naruto, aku lupa memberitahumu, mulai besok Hinata akan ke sekolah bersamamu. Jadi tolong bimbing dia ya,"ujar Minato yang baru muncul tetapi malah menambah beban mental yang dihadapi Naruto.

"Hah?"teriak Naruto kaget.

"Heh, ada makanan enak rupanya. Kucoba ya,"ujar Minato sambil menyantap Kaarage buatan Hinata dan sekali lagi satu orang telah jatuh pingsan akibat masakan Hinata.

Hari itu Naruto telah belajar banyak hal, pertama, jangan terlalu percaya dengan air mata perempuan. Kedua, masakan Hinata adalah racun tingkat tinggi yang harus dihindarinya.

**Chapter 4 EnD**

Hah, sekali lagi chapter ini selesai dengan gajenya (-_-). Oh iya saya mohon maaf ya kemarin ada salah typoo nama, dari Hinata malah jadi Kushina (-_-) saya minta maaf minna. Dari pada itu lebih baik kita balas review dari para reader.

Pertama dari** Shana love Ichiruki : **Hehe, makasih udah dibilang seru (^^).

Kedua dari **Ilham s'eyeshield** : Kalo ga polos namanya bukan Hinata dong.

Ketiga dari **KarinHyuuga** :Waduh masa bintang 5 sih? Apa ga berlebihan tuh? Hehe, kalo bisa bintang 10 ya. Yang bingung itu NaruHina kok, sori ada typoo.

Keempat dari **Yuli doo-chan**: I like your review too (^^).

Kelima dari **Falheey** : Terimakasih telah menyukai Fic saya yang ga terlalu bagus ini.

Keenam dari **Megu-megu chan** : Tenang aja rahasia Hinata cman aman di keluarga Naru aja, sisanya dibuka di chapter akhir.

Ketujuh dari suka **snsd & Kiriko mahaera** : sori bila ada typoo, maafkan kesalahan author yang tidak sempurna ini dan terimakasih atas masukannya .

Sekian dulu chapter kali ini maaf apabila ada kesalahan dari author, maaf saya ga bisa bales review dari semuanya dan terimakasih atas dukungannya. **RnR** lagi ya (^^)V


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 5 : First Day in School!**

"Nee Tou-san, Apa Tou-san sungguh-sungguh ingin memasukkan Hinata ke sekolah?"tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan pada saat sarapan yang indah di pagi hari itu.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa Naruto?"Minato berbalik tanya.

"Tou-san kan tau sendiri, Hinata itu seekor duyung! Bagaimana nanti jika nanti dia ketahuan?"Naruto memprotes.

"Tapi Naruto, undang-undang menyebutkan bahwa anak-anak itu harus sekolah, apapun spesies mereka,"Minato memberi alasan.

"Tou-san! Katakan saja alasan yang sebenarnya!"paksa Naruto.

"Kaa-sanmu yang menyuruhnya, dia bilang Hinata sering kesepian di rumah, makannya dia mengirimnya ke sekolah,"ucap Minato.

"Sudah kuduga ini ulah Kaa-san! Memangnya Tou-san tidak berani menolaknya?"

"Kau berani menolak permintaan Kaa-sanmu selama ini?"

"Aah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tou-san mau menikahi Kaa-san yang seperti monster itu?"

"Terkadang wanita seperti itu juga memiliki saat tercantiknya, Naruto,"puji Minato, sayang Kushina tak mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Kaa-san lebih banyak saat terseramnya kan Tou-san,"ucap Naruto menyulut api bencana.

"Haha! Benar-benar! Kaa-sanmu itu memang banyak saat terseramnya,"sahut Minato antusias.

Tiba-tiba terasa api kemarahan yang sangat membara dari arah belakang mereka berdua, tak salah lagi itu milik Kushina Namikaze.

"Eh, rupanya putera dan suamiku tersayang sedang membicarakanku ya. Wah-wah, kalian ini saat sarapan tidak boleh berbicara, ini sarapan kalian,"ucap Kushina sambil menjejalkan beberapa, salah maksudnya satu bungkus roti tawar ke arah mulut Naruto dan Minato, tanpa susu atau air minum.

"Mwa...mwaafkwan akwu Kwaaswan!"teriak Naruto sambil berusaha menelan rotinya.

"Akwu jugwa Kushwina! "teriak Minato juga yang mengalami penderitaan yang sama.

"Wah, kalian lahap juga ya makannya! Mau tambah lagi?"tanya Kushina sambil memegang 2 mangkuk nasi.

"Tidak! Terimakasih kami sudah kenyang!"balas Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

"Kushina-san, boleh aku membantu membuat sarapan?"tanya Hinata yang baru muncul dari kamarnya.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, hari ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah, jadi kau cukup santai saja. Lagipula, bagaimana jika kau terluka saat membuat sarapan?"kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis, seolah-olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Be...betul Hinata! Kau tidak perlu memasak nanti kau bisa melukai orang, maksudku kau nanti akan terluka!"kata Naruto panik.

"Eh, tapi kan aku tidak memegang pisau untuk membuat sarapannya, bagaimana bisa terluka atau melukai orang lain?"tanya Hinato polos.

"Kau tidak perlu pisau untuk melukai orang lain Hinata,"batin Naruto.

"Yasudah, aku mengerti maksud baikmu. Tapi untuk saat ini santai saja dulu, nanti kau kelelahan dihari pertamamu ke sekolah,"kata Kushina.

"Ba...baiklah Kushina-san,"jawab Hinata agak kecewa, karena tidak dapat membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Sementara Naruto, nampaknya bersyukur dari hati yang paling dalam karena tidak perlu memakan sarapan buatan Hinata.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Akhirnya sarapan keluarga yang biasa itu diakhiri. Dibilang sarapan keluarga juga tidak tepat, karena hanya Kushina dan Hinata yang sarapan, sementara Naruto dan Minato tidak makan apa-apa lagi karena sudah kenyang dengan "suapan" roti Kushina.

Setelah sarapan berakhir Naruto segera mengambil sepedanya dari garasi dan mengajak Hinata untuk berangkat, sementara Hinata nampak bingung dengan sepeda yang sedang dipegang Naruto itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hinata? Ayo cepat naik, nanti kita telat!"seru Naruto pada Hinata yang nampaknya masih terdiam kaku melihat sepeda Naruto.

"Ini benda apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata.

"Bodoh, ini namanya sepeda! Manusia menggunakan ini untuk bepergian, sudahlah ayo cepat naik!"kata Naruto yang sudah tak sabar.

"Apakah benda ini aman?"tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aman!"Naruto mulai kesal.

"Apa benda ini tidak menggigitku?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa benda ini..."

"SUDAHLAH CEPAT NAIK!"teriak Naruto yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Ba..baik!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya! Ingat jangan ngebut Naruto! Pelan-pelan saja!"Kushina mengingatkan.

"Iya Kaa-san! Ittekimasu!"Naruto memberi salam sambil mengayuh sepedanya sementara Hinata menutup matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto kencang-kencang.

"Itterashai!"jawab Kushina dan Minato bersamaan sambil berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada keduanya.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Pada mulanya perjalanan ke sekolah pagi itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Naruto, karena pertama kalinya dia di peluk wanita seerat itu ditambah lagi itu pertama kalinya dia berangkat bersama dengan seeorang wanita ke sekolah. Dengan penuh semangat dia menggenjot sepedanya. Namun kebahagiaan itu sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama, karena pelukan Hinata bertambah erat setiap detiknya yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Hi...Hinata! Bi...bisa kau ke...kendorkan sedikit pe...pelukanmu!"ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Tidak mau! Aku takut Naruto-kun!"teriak Hinata kencang.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskannya aku yang takut tahu!"balas Naruto setengah berteriak juga, akhirnya dia terpaksa mengambil jalan terakhir karena Hinata tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, yaitu mengebut sekencang mungkin sehingga cepat sampai di sekolah.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang berat dan hampir menyebabkan kematian bagi Naruto, mereka akhirnya tiba di Konoha Gakuen dengan selamat. Setelah memakirkan sepedanya dan menarik nafas panjang, Naruto mendatangi Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya dan dengan tenang dia berkata, "Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"A...aku kan hanya takut, Naruto-kun,"jawab Hinata gugup.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau takut, tapi jangan mencoba membunuhku dengan cara seperti tadi!"

"Ta...tapi..."kata Hinata mulai menangis

"Su...sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan! Maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu. Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang," ucap Naruto menenangkan, keduanya kini berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, tanpa sadar ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Oi! Lihat itu! Naruto sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita!"teriak Chouji.

"Hah!"

" Apa!"

"Yang benar?"

"Dia itu manusia bukan?"

Begitulah teriakan para murid cowok di kelas 2-3 yang terdengar sangat gaduh, hanya karena melihat seorang teman sekelas mereka berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita, perbuatan yang sangat konyol dan tak pantas ditiru oleh para murid lain.

Kring! Sayang bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi membuat para murid cowok norak itu tak dapat melihat lebih lanjut kejadian tadi. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi-sensei masuk sambil membawa daftar hadir murid di tangannya, dengan tenang dia mempersilahkan Hinata berdiri di depan kelas untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum ramah.

"E...eto, perkenalkan na...namaku U...Uzumaki Hi...Hinata,"ucap Hinata gugup, sementara Naruto nampak kaget mendengar nama marga Hinata.

"Sial, rupanya Kaa-san benar-benar merencanakan ini semua, sampai memberikan Hinata nama marganya sendiri!"Naruto membatin kesal.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu Uzumaki-san, nah semuanya silahkan bertanya pada Uzumaki-san,"ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Hinata-san! Dimana kau tinggal?" tanya seorang murid.

"Hinata-san, hobimu apa?" tanya murid lain

Hinata yang gugup hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut tanpa memberi jawaban, sepertinya dia terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang murid perempuan yang mengacungkan tangannya dan bertanya.

"Hinata-san, pria seperti apa yang kau suka?"itulah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Ino sang ratu gosip di Konoha Gakuen.

"Na...Naruto-kun!"jawab Hinata spontan.

"Hah!"teriak semua murid.

"Hei ada yang mau jadi pacar si bodoh itu,"ucap salah seorang murid.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh!"balas Naruto berteriak.

"Kalau begitu, apa cita-citamu Hinata-san?"tanya Ino penuh dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi istri Naruto-kun di masa depan,"ucap Hinata jelas, padat, dan membuat wajah semua orang terkaget-kaget.

"HAH!"teriak murid kelas 2-3 sekali lagi, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu bersikap cool itu juga ikutan kaget mendengar ada seorang perempuan yang ingin menjadi istri sahabat terbodohnya itu. Sementara tatapan mata bingung dan iri sedang terarah dan terkunci ke arah Naruto.

"A...apa maksudmu... Uzumaki-san? Bukankah kita baru saja kenal?"Naruto berpura-pura bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Kita kan sudah saling kenal, kenapa memanggilku Uzumaki? Kau kan sering memanggilku Hinata,"ucap Hinata polos.

GLEK! Bunyi suara ludah ditelan yang menandakan akhir hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto, sementara tatapan mata semua orang tetap tertuju pada dirinya.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang aku akan mengabsen kalian semua, jadi tolong tenang semuanya,"kata Kakashi-sensei menenangkan mereka semua. Untuk sementara Naruto aman dari ancaman pertanyaan para murid di kelasnya.

"Abara-kun,"panggil Kakashi-sensei, tapi tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya dia salah mengambil daftar absen lagi.

"Sensei, sepertinya tidak ada yang namanya Abara di sekolah kita,"kata Sakura.

"Oh iya, sepertinya ini daftar absen dari sekolah lain. Aku salah bawa lagi ya, haha,"tawa Kakashi-sensei garing, sepertinya hari ini lebih parah dari kemarin.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Oi Naruto! Apa yang dimaksud Hinata-san itu benar? Kalian sudah saling kenal? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Ino beruntun tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Oi Naruto! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku! Apa kita sudah bukan teman lagi?"timpal Sakura.

"Hei, kau berkenalan dengan seorang cewek tanpa mengajakku! Kau kejam Naruto,"Kiba juga ikut-ikutan.

"Tenang dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"ucap Naruto mulai panik.

"Na...Naruto-kun, mau makan bento buatanku?"tanya Hinata yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Naruto! Jelaskan pada kami!"desak Ino tak sabar.

"Aaah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"teriak Naruto yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menghadapi tekanan mental yang dihadapinya.

"Na...Naruto-kun kenapa? Apa dia tidak suka dengan bento buatanku ya?"Hinata menggumam pelan.

"Tenang saja Hinata! Naruto hanya sedang mengalami shock saja kok, otaknya yang sebesar kacang kedelai itu tidak mampu menahan beban mental yang diterimanya, tapi sebentar lagi juga pulih. Oh iya perkenalkan aku Sakura dan ini Ino temanku, salam kenal,"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah dan menjulurkan tangannya tanda persahabatan.

"Sa...salam Sakura-san, Ino-san,"ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu Hinata-chan, ups! Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"tanya Ino ragu.

"I...iya, tidak apa-apa Ino-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu di mana Naruto-kun? Aku ingin menyerahkan bentonya,"ujar Hinata.

"Ooh bento ya, Kalian sudah seperti suami istri saja, benar-benar beruntung si Naruto itu,"goda Ino.

"Bu..bukan se...seperti itu.. kok,"bantah Hinata sambil berblushing.

"AAAH TIDAK! ADA YANG MEMBUATKAN NARUTO BENTO! DUNIA INI SUDAH BERAKHIR!"teriak Kiba histeris mengagetkan semuanya.

"Siapa itu Ino-san? Kenapa dia menjerit seperti itu?"tanya Hinata.

"Acuhkan saja dia Hinata-chan, dia hanya anjing bodoh yang menginginkan pasangan untuk kawin,"jawab Ino asal.

"Heh? Jadi dia seekor anjing?"Hinata memandang Kiba dengan pandangan menyelediki.

"Siapa yang kau panggil anjing? Dasar mulut ember!"Kiba balas mengejek.

" Enak saja mengataiku mulut ember! Dasar anjing kampung! Kuberitahu ya kalau kau mau mencari pasangan cari saja di petshop sana!"balas Ino. Karena sepertinya pertengkaran mereka akan berlangsung sangat lama, karena itu Hinata memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka dan beralih ke Sakura.

"Sakura-san, kau tahu dimana Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menyerahkan bentonya, kalau tidak nanti dingin dan tidak enak dimakan."

"Haha,kau sudah seperti istrinya Naruto saja Hinata, baiklah akan kubawa kau ke tempat si bodoh itu, serahkan saja padaku! Ayo kita cari si bodoh itu!"kata Sakura bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Aah, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari mereka semua,"Naruto berkata sambil menyeka keringatnya setelah berlari habis-habisan tadi.

"Memangnya kau habis kabur dari siapa? Dari teman-temanmu di persatuan HOMO itu?"ujar Sai yang dengan sengaja menekankan kata HOMO di pelafalannya.

"Siapa yang ikut persatuan HOMO baka! Aku ini masih normal tahu!"balas Naruto berteriak.

"Hei, kalian berdua bisa diam tidak. Mengganggu tidur siangku saja,"Sasuke ikut dalam pembicaraan karena tidur siangnya terganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini,"ujar Sai sambil terus melukis.

"Iya, terakhir kali berakhir dengan hukuman dari Asuma-sensei, karena kita tidak sengaja ketiduran di atap sekolah dan membolos pelajarannya,"sahut Sasuke sambil mengenang masa lalu.

"Itu kan gara-gara kesalahanmu sendiri yang tidak mau dibangunkan," batin Naruto dan Sai.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mengenang masa lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengagetkan mereka. BRAK! Pintu dibuka dengan keras dan keluarlah para tokoh wanita kita Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hi...Hinata! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Naruto.

"A...aku sengaja datang untuk memberikanmu be...bento buatanku,"ucap Hinata terdengar malu-malu.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali Naruto ada yang mau membuatkanmu bento. Andai saja ada yang mau membuatkanku bento juga,"ujar Sai masih sambil melukis.

"Kau kan sudah pernah dibuatkan bento oleh Ino,"sahut Sakura yang mengingat betul kejadian naas yang menimpa Sai hari itu.

"I...itu ti...tidak masuk hitungan! Terakhir kali aku dipaksa menelan semua makanan buatannya hanya dalam satu suapan! Itu sangat mengerikan,"ujar Sai bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa membawa minuman untukmu Naruto-kun. Sakura-san di mana tempat menjual minuman?"tanya Hinata.

"Ada di kantin, biar kuantar kau. Sasuke-kun, Sai, kalian mau kubelikan juga?"tawar Sakura.

"Boleh juga, aku pesan jus strawberry saja,"sahut Sai.

"Hn, aku jus tomat saja,"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baik, aku akan segera kembali. Ayo Hinata!"seru Sakura yang kini berlari menuju kantin diikuti Hinata yang bergerak sama cepatnya karena tangannya ditarik Sakura.

"Oi Naruto, bagi aku sedikit isi bentomu itu. Aku lapar,"ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau,"sahut Sai.

"Heh! Le...lebih baik kalian jangan mencobanya atau kalian akan menyesal,"Naruto memberi peringatan.

"Aah kau pelit sekali, mentang-mentang ini buatan pacarmu. Sini kemarikan!"kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian akan melihat sungai sanzu!"seru Naruto sambil menyerahkan bentonya.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan juga bento buatan Hinata kepada Sasuke dan Sai, kini mereka berdua sedang membuka isi bento itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Heem, rasa kaaragenya enak juga,"puji Sasuke.

"Ebi furainya juga terasa lembut di mulut,"Sai juga ikutan memuji.

"Heh? Memangnya enak? Kalau begitu aku juga mau mencobanya! Sini kemarikan!"Naruto berusaha meraih bentonya kembali.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau, dasar!"kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bentonya kepada Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu!"seru Naruto sambil memakan bento buatan Hinata itu, memang benar kata Sasuke dan Sai rasa masakannya benar-benar lezat dan menggoyang lidah. Akhirnya mereka bertiga menikmati bento itu sampai habis tak tersisa, namun tiba-tiba kejanggalam terjadi. Sasuke tiba-tiba roboh dengan mulut berbusa yang diikuti Sai, lalu terakhir Naruto. Masakan Hinata mungkin sudah bertambah baik namun masih tetap mematikan. Mereka bertiga benar-benar akan melihat sungai sanzu.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Sekembalinya Sakura dan Hinata dari membeli minuman, mereka dikejutkan oleh 3 sosok tubuh milik Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil mengeluarkan busa di mulut masing-masing. Dengan segera Sakura dan Hinata menuju ruang UKS untuk memanggil Shizune-sensei dalam rangka membawa nyawa mereka kembali ke dunia ini sebelum menyebrangi sungai Sanzu.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka berdua sampai hanya dalam hitungan detik, tapi mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh kejadian yang tidak biasa dilihat oleh mereka berdua. Kejadian itu adalah melihat Shizune-sensei memakai make-up dan berdandan layaknya seseorang yang akan pergi kencan. Sementara yang dilihat hanya bisa terkejut sambil terus memegang alat make-upnya.

"Se...sensei sedang apa? Kenapa berdandan?"tanya Sakura spontan.

"Eh! Anu...eto...ini...,"sepertinya Shizune-sensei kesulitan dalam menjelaskan alasan yang tepat. "Oh iya, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"untunglah dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh iya! Ini masalah penting! Ada 3 orang yang pingsan di atap sekolah sensei! Lebih baik sensei pergi kesana untuk memeriksanya!"ujar Sakura sambil menarik lengan Shizune-sensei.

"Eh, ta...tapi,"belum sempat Shizune-sensei menolak, dia sudah mendapati dirinya ditarik oleh kedua murid perempuan yang didera rasa panik yang berlebih.

Setelah menerima pertolongan dari Shizune-sensei, akhirnya ketiga korban masakan Hinata itu sadar dan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih mereka dituntun menuju ruang UKS untuk beristirahat.

"Ukh, kukira aku akan mati tadi. Aku sudah melihat kakekku di sebrang sungai sanzu,"ucap Sasuke sambil mengingat mimpinya ketika pingsan tadi.

"Kau lebih beruntung, aku malah melihat Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan Tokugawa Ieasu yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka, seakan aku sudah siap menemani mereka,"sahut Sai.

"Kalian berdua masih lebih beruntung! Aku malah sudah hampir berada di sebrang sungai! Kalau terus dilanjutkan aku benar-benar akan mati!"Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kalian makan tadi? Sampai pingsan seperti itu,"tanya Shizune-sensei sambil merapikan peralatannya.

"Ben...umph!"belum selesai Sasuke berbicara mulutnyanya sudah ditutup oleh tangan milik Naruto dan Sai. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!"seru Sasuke sambil melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari mulutnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Apa kau mau melihat Hinata menangis!"bisik Naruto langsung ke arah telinga Sasuke.

"Itu benar Sasuke, tidak baik melukai hati seorang wanita,"Sai juga ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Tapi lepaskan tangan kalian dariku!"bentak Sasuke pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa malah berbisik? Ayo lanjutkan,"kata Shizune-sensei.

"Ano...kami... makan..."

SREK! Pintu UKS dibuka perlahan dan munculah sosok Kakashi-sensei yang heran melihat UKS yang biasanya sepi tapi kini malah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berkumpul di UKS?"tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Bukan berkumpul sensei, tapi merawat orang sakit,"sahut Naruto.

"Siapa yang sakit?"tanyanya lagi.

"Mata sensei sudah buta ya! Tentu saja kami bertiga! Siapa lagi yang terbaring di tempat tidur!"seru Naruto kesal melihat tingkah laku senseinya itu.

BRAK! Kali ini pintu UKS dibuka dengan kasar dan keluarlah Ino yang segera menghambur ke pelukan Sai sambil menangis keras, dibelakangnya terlihat Sakura yang baru kembali dari kelas.

"Huwa Sai-kun! Setelah mendengar kau pingsan dari Sakura aku segera kesini! Kupikir kau akan mati!"Ino menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sai.

"Ka...kalau kau te...terus mem...melukku seperti ini a...aku bisa mati Ino-san!"seru Sai yang nampak sangat menderita akibat pelukan Ino.

"Ma...maafkan aku! Nah sekarang, ayo ikut denganku. Akan kuberikan perawatan spesial untukmu,"kata Ino sambil menyeret tubuh Sai yang masih lemas tak berdaya. Sementara Sai hanya bisa berteriak-teriak minta tolong dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Kasihan sekali Sai, aku turut berduka untuknya,"ujar Naruto sambil mendekap kedua tangannya. "Oh iya, sensei sendiri sedang apa di sini?"tanya Naruto pada Kakashi-sensei.

"A...aku? Aku hanya sedang memastikan apakah Shizune-sensei jadi atau tidak makan ramen bersamaku,"ucap Kakashi-sensei santai.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan sensei tadi berdandan. Ada kencan rupanya sepulang sekolah, aku mengerti sekarang,"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Shizune-sensei.

"Heh, jadi kau berdandan Shizune?"tanya Kakashi dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Bu...bukan begitu kok Haruno-san, Kakashi-sensei! A...aku ha...hanya sedang mencoba ko...kosmetik baru! Ya kosmetik baru! Hanya itu kok, bukan karena aku senang karena diajak Kakashi-sensei makan ramen,"bantah Shizune-sensei gugup yang tak sadar mebocorkan rahasianya sendiri.

"Oh begitu, baguslah kalau kau senang, tapi untuk apa sih repot-repot mencoba kosmetik hanya untuk makan ramen?"tanya Kakashi-sensei polos.

"Aduh sensei ini bagaimana sih! Itu artinya Shizune-sensei menyukai Kakashi-sensei tahu!"seru Sakura kesal melihat ketidakpekaan senseinya yang satu itu.

"Heh?"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu sambil membiarkan mulut mereka bertiga menganga lebar.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"teriak Shizune-sensei yang diikuti hilangnya kesadarannya alias jatuh pingsan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Sepulang sekolah, nampak Hinata dan Naruto yang kini berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Hinata nampak terlihat gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung bergerak menegurnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat gelisah seperti itu? Apa kau sedang ingin buang air?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hmpf! Dasar Naruto-kun no baka!"Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, kesal akibat pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa kau marah sih? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu kan pengumuman tentang pertunjukkan bakat di mading sekolah?"

"Tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya Naruto-kun?"

"APA?"seru Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang tak disangkanya. Apakah mereka berdua akan mengikuti pertunjukkan bakat itu? Saksikan di chapter depan (^^).

**Chapter 5 EnD.**

**Catatan : Sunagi Sanzu adalah sungai yang dipercaya menuju ke alam berikutnya dalam kepercayaan Budha Jepang.**

** Tokugawa Ieasu dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi adalah para tokoh sejarah yang pernah memimpin Jepang.**

Hoho! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga (^o^). Terimakasih author persembahkan kepada para reader atas kontribusnya dalam mendukung cerita ini. Alah kok malah jadi pidato sih. Yah daripada itu lebih baik kita bahas review dari para reader,

**KarinHyuuga** : Ya sebenernya sih ga polos-polos amat, dia kan masih baru di dunia manusia jadi belum terlalu ngerti. Kalau cengeng itu kan cuman akal2an Hinata doang.

**Sukasnsd & Yuli doo-chan** : Hinata kan baru masak jadi wajar aja kalo masakannya ga enak, tapi di chapter ini masakan Hinata jauh lebih baik loh (^^)

**Mr simple** : Terimakasih udah dibilang lucu (╥_╥)

Terimakasih minna atas dukunganya, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata. Wassalam. Mohon Reviewnya :D.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 6 : Training and We are Ready for the Contest!**

"Nee Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa ada yang salah?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang daritadi terus berdiam diri, tak ubahnya seperti manekin yang ada di sebuah toko pakaian. Baru ketika sebuah lalat masuk ke mulutnya yang menganga dan membuatnya tersedak, dia baru tersadar.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Hinata? Ingin ikut kontes?" Naruto memastikan pendengarannya masih bagus dan tidak salah.

"Iya, aku ingin mengikutinya. Kumohon Naruto-kun...ikutlah bersamaku,"pinta Hinata dengan nada manja dan memelas.

"TI-DAK A-KAN PER-NAH!" Naruto menekankan setiap kata pada pengucapannya tanda bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kumohon, aku sangat ingin mengikuti kontes ini. Ada hadiah yang kuinginkan, lagipula Sakura-san dan Ino-san juga mengikutinya bersama pasangan mereka," Hinata mencoba membujuk sekali lagi.

"Sialan Sakura dan Ino sudah membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Hinata!" batin Naruto kesal "Aku katakan sekali lagi Hinata,TIDAK! Memangnya kenapa sih kau ingin ikut kontes itu?"

"Itu...itu...rahasia!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu aku tidak akan ikut kontes itu!"

"Tapi kalau Naruto-kun tahu, itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi," ujar Hinata sambil memainkan kedua tangannya. "Aku mohon Naruto-kun...ikutlah...hiks...hiks," Hinata mulai menangis.

"Hi...Hinata jangan menangis dong!" Naruto terlihat panik karena banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

"Oi lihat, anak itu membuat pacarnya menangis," ucap salah seorang murid.

"Iya, tadi dia bilang ikut. Mungkin maksudnya ke dokter kandungan!" sambung murid lain.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan perempuan itu hamil, lalu cowoknya tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Dasar lelaki kejam!"

"Dasar! Cewek-cewek sialan ini terlalu banyak menonton drama! Makanya otaknya sudah tercemar! Yang jelas aku harus keluar dari situasi ini!" batin Naruto. "Hi...Hinata kumohon berhentilah menangis, orang-orang jadi salah paham tentang kita!" kini Naruto yang malah memohon pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menyetujui untuk ikut kontes itu!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut kontes sialan itu! Kau puas sekarang!"

"Hontou! Baiklah aku akan berhenti berpura-pura menangis," ujar Hinata yang langsung tersenyum, meninggalkan aktingnya yang sempurna.

"Ja...jadi ta...tadi kau hanya pura-pura!"

"Tentu saja," Hinata tersenyum, sementara Naruto terus memaki dirinya yang tertipu oleh sekian kalinya oleh air mata Hinata. Perempuan memang kejam Naruto. (T_T)

Keesokan harinya nampak mereka berdua sedang sibuk membicarakan apa yang akan mereka pertunjukkan pada kontes nanti, yah karena hari ini hari libur tentu saja mereka punya banyak waktu luang untuk memikirkannya, namun sayang ide tak kunjung datang.

"Hinata kau sudah punya ide?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Belum Naruto-kun, aku juga sedang berpikir," jawab Hinata. "Memangnya apa sih yang harus kita tampilkan saat kontes bakat?"

"Jadi kau mengikutinya tanpa tahu kontes bakat itu apa?"

"Ya, aku ikut karena ingin hadiahnya saja."

"Aku pergi sebentar ya."

"Mau kemana Naruto-kun? Kita kan belum selesai."

"Aku mau membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding, lalu membiarkannya terendam es seharian,"ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung maksud perkataannya barusan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!**

Mari kita melihat persiapan peserta yang lain, yaitu Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura hari itu nampak senang sekali, karena hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke sendirian. Biasanya kalau pergi ke rumah Sasuke, dia selalu bersama dengan Naruto. Tak terasa, akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, dengan gugup dia menekan bel.

TING TONG! Bel berbunyi dengan keras, tak lama pintu dibuka dan munculah sorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ara, Sakura-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, kamu makin cantik saja!" puji Mikoto.

"Aah, Oba-san bisa saja," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Oh iya, mana Naruto-kun? Biasanya kan dia selalu datang bersamamu kalau kesini?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan lain jadi tidak bisa kesini, Sasuke-kun ada Oba-san?"

"Oh dia ada di kamarnya, tak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya. Masuk saja Sakura-chan," Mikoto mempersilahkan.

"Maaf mengganggu," Sakura mengucapkan salam.

"Oh Sakura-chan ya? kamu mencari Sasuke ya?" kini Uchiha Itachi yang gantian menyapanya. "Ooi Sasuke! Pacarmu mencarimu tuh! Kalau kau tidak cepat turun nanti kencannya batal loh!"

"BAKA NII-SAN! Siapa yang mau kencan!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak.

"Maafkan adikku yang tidak peka ini ya, Sakura-chan. Kuharap kamu tahan dan tidak berpisah dengannya," Itachi menggodanya lagi.

"Eh?... aku..." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa terpaku terdiam sambil berblushing.

"Sudah pergi sana!" Sasuke berteriak pada Itachi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Iya,iya. Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san, Sasuke! Ittekimasu!" Itachi pergi mengucapkan salam, sepertinya dia punya janji penting hari ini.

"Itterashai," sahut Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, kami ke atas dulu ya. Ayo Sakura!"

"Iya, kami permisi Oba-san."

"Iya, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya!" canda Mikoto.

"Tidak akan!" sahut Sasuke yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke di kamarnya tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa senang, karena setiap kunjungannya ke rumah Sasuke bersama Naruto, dia selalu merasa diacuhkan. Begitu mereka berdua bertemu, mereka langsung memulai pembicaraan tentang manga ninja berambut kuning yang bercita-cita ingin jadi Hokage, yang Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sakura, kau sudah punya ide tentang pertunjukkan yang akan kita lakukan saat kontes nanti?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Huh dasar, kubilang kau sudah punya ide tentang pertunjukkan yang akan kita lakukan saat kontes nanti?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja sudah, lihat semua bahannya ada di tasku," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan tasnya.

"Apa ini? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja memangnya kenapa?"

"A...aku tak bisa Sakura, ini tidak sesuai dengan imageku," Sasuke berusaha menolak.

"Lakukan atau kau mati!" ancam Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan... dansa," akhirnya Sasuke menerima usul Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

Walaupun sudah 1 jam berlatih dengan sangat keras di bawah bimbingan Sakura, Sasuke belum menunjukkan kemajuan pada gerakan dansanya. Gerakannya masih teramat kaku, bahkan membuat Sakura sendiri jengkel melihatnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Sasuke-kun! Sepertinya kau tidak niat berlatih ya!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku Sakura, tapi gerakan dansa ini memang terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan!" keluh Sasuke.

"Sini! Biar kuajarkan secara langsung!" Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan mulai mengajarinya gerakan dansa berpasangan secara langsung. Hasilnya cukup lumayan, gerakan Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu kaku.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga kan, sebenarnya bisa atau tidaknya itu tergantung niatmu Sasuke-kun," ceramah Sakura.

"I...iya, tapi kau ter...terlalu dekat Sakura. Bi...bisakah...," belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung dan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Sakura. Lama sekali adegan itu berlangsung, keduanya sama sekali tidak bergerak, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, ini kubawakan minuman. Kalian pasti haus kan?..." Mikoto yang masuk untuk mengantarkan minuman langsung dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tak biasa dilihatnya. "Ma...maafkan Kaa-san Sasuke, Kaa-san tak bermaksud mengganggu. Si...silahkan dilanjutkan."

"TUNGGU KAA-SAN! INI SALAH PAHAM!" teriak Sasuke, sementara Sakura hanya bisa terdiam kaku tak bergerak.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!**

Mari kita tinggalkan Sasuke yang sedang depresi itu dan beralih ke pasangan Ino dan Sai yang juga sedang menyiapkan pertunjukkan bakat mereka. Ino kini sama senangnya dengan Sakura, karena hari ini hari pertamanya berkunjung ke rumah Sai. Selain itu dialah orang pertama yang ke rumah Sai, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang teman dekat Sai pun belum pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hari itu perasaan Ino benar-benar berbunga-bunga.

"Konichiwa, Sai-kun!" panggil Ino sambil memencet bel rumah Sai, namun tak terdengar jawaban. Ketika Ino akan memencet bel sekali lagi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang pria yang adalah kakek Sai, Shimura Danzo.

"Apa kau mencari Sai? Apa kau temannya?" tanya Danzo.

"I...iya itu be...benar Ojii-san," jawab Ino gugup.

"Masuklah, akan kupanggilkan Sai untukmu," ucapnya dingin. "Sai ada temanmu, turunlah," pria itu memanggil Sai dengan nada dingin, setelah memanggilnya dia langsung meninggalkan Ino sendirian pergi menghilang ke ruangan berikutnya.

"I...Ino-san! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sai tak percaya melihat wujud Ino yang ada di depannya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja untuk membicarakan pertunjukkan kita untuk kontes nanti, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Tapi kenapa tidak bilang dulu sih? Kan aku bisa menjemputmu."

"Kalau aku bilang pasti kau sudah kabur dan tidak akan ada di rumah, benar kan?"

"Ta...tapi darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Tentu saja dari buku siswa di ruang guru, kemarin aku menyelinap dan mendapatkan alamatmu," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sai baru menyadari betapa nekatnya perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia mempersilahkan Ino ke kamarnya.

"Sai-kun, tadi itu kakekmu ya?" tanya Ino sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sai.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat saja loh, menurutku dia itu dindin sekali. Apa kalian bisa akrab?"

"Yah dia memang orangnya seperti itu, tapi dia tetap perhatian padaku. Walau dia menunjukkan dengan caranya sendiri."

"Wah ini kamarmu ya? Bersih dan indah ya, apa kau yang mendekornya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, nah sekarang bisa kau beritahu apa pertunjukkan kita nanti."

Ino lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sepertinya beberapa peralatan, sebuah buku, dan terakhir sebuah video berisi tentang sulap.

"A...apa sulap? A...ku kan tidak bisa sulap Ino-san!"

"Tenang saja dengan bantuanku dan petunjuk dari buku ini kau pasti bisa!"

"Ta...tapi a...aku..."

"Ayolah Sai-kun, kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau harus yakin..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU HARUS MEMAKSAKU!" bentak Sai cukup keras mengagetkan Ino, sepertinya dia shock dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ma...maafkan aku. A...aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu, aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan akan menangis. Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia langsung keluar dari kamar Sai tanpa ada sedikit pun pencegahan dari Sai.

"Sial! Aku ini kenapa sih!" batin Sai kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Ck... aku memang bodoh!" Sai segera beranjak dari kamarnya mengejar Ino.

Ino menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai, tetapi ketika akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganya.

"Maafkan aku Ino-san! Aku seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu padamu," ujar Sai penuh penyesalan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah memaksamu seperti itu Sai-kun, kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku. A...aku akan pulang sekarang," Ino berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sai, tapi bukannya melepas malah Sai kini memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku takkan melepasmu sebelum kau memaafkanku," jawab Sai yang terus memeluk Ino lebih erat.

"Ya, kumaafkan. Ta...tapi bi...bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang, kalau Ojii-san melihat dia pasti nanti salah paham," sahut Ino gugup, karena baru kali ini dia dipeluk Sai.

"I...iya maafkan aku!" Sai segera melepaskan pelukannya, namun matanya terus menatap Ino dan Ino pun demikian. Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajahnya, sepertinya mereka akan berciuman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"SAI! Kau belum cukup umur untuk melakukan itu! Kalau kau mau melakukannya kau harus menikah dulu!" teriak yang Danzo tiba-tiba muncul.

"O...Ojii-san! I...ini salah paham..." Sai mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku akan segera mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk kalian berdua!" Danzo mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Me...menikah?" Ino menggumam.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH MUDA!" teriak Sai.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!**

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak punya ide sama sekali?" tanya Hinata yang sudah menyerah memikirkan ide.

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Sudahlah Hinata, lebih baik kau menyerah soal kontes ini."

"Jangan begitu dong, aku tidak mau menyerah! Naruto-kun juga bantu mencari ide dong! Mungkin saja Sakura-san dan Ino-san sudah mendapatkan ide berkat bantuan pasangan mereka," ujar Hinata bersemangat.

"Yaa... aku ragu kalau Sasuke dan Sai ikut membantu dalam mencari ide,"sahut Naruto sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

Karena bosan mendengar keluhan Hinata, naruto mengambil remote TV yang ada disampingnya dan mengganti ke acara musik. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton musik, tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak sangat kencang.

"I...Itu dia Naruto-kun! Mari kita lakukan itu!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk TV.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu! Kita lakukan persis yang dilakukan oleh dua orang itu!"

"Maksudmu pertunjukkan musik? Memangnya kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Jangan meremehkanku Naruto-kun! Begini-begini, aku pernah menjadi juara menyanyi!"

"Dimana? Selama ini kau kan hidup di laut!"

"Su...sudahlah! Yang penting kita harus melakukannya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau kita cari yang lain saja?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan ide Hinata. "Hehe, bagaimana Hinata? Lebih baik kau menyerah saja," batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun cukup jadi pengiringku saja, Naruto-kun bisa bermain gitar kan?"

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Di kamarmu kan tergantung sebuah gitar."

"Sial! Lain kali akan kubuang gitar sialan itu!"maki Naruto kesal.

Setelah menentukan lagu yang akan dimainkan, kini mereka berdua mendiskusikan tentang pakaian yang akan dipakai saat kontes nanti. Kushina yang mendengar tentang diskusi itu, menyarankan agar Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke butik Uzumaki, tempat dimana Naruto membeli baju untuk Hinata sekaligus butik milik bibi dan paman Naruto.

"Nee Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Aku sudah lelah berjalan," keluh Hinata.

"Memangnya salah siapa yang tidak mau naik sepeda, lagipula kita baru jalan beberapa meter saja kok, sebentar lagi sudah sampai. Lihat itu tempatnya," Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang bertuliskan "Butik Uzumaki".

"Mau apa kita kesini?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri, ayo masuk!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Konichiwa!"

"Irashaimase! Loh Naruto tumben kau kesini, siapa itu yang ada disampingmu?" tanya Uzumaki Haruka, bibi Naruto.

"Dia ini Hinata Oba-san, dia ini..."

"Wah Naruto-nii! Jadi ini pacar yang kau ceritakan waktu itu! Wah cantiknya!" teriak Sara memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Baka! Sudah kubilang dia bukan..."

"Wah, jadi dia pacarmu ya. Manisnya, namaku Uzumaki Haruka dan ini putriku Sara, salam kenal Hinata-chan," Haruka mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sa...salam kenal Haruka-san, Sara-san. Na...namaku Hi...Hinata," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Terserah kalian sajalah! Oh iya Oba-san, kami butuh baju untuk kontes nanti, bisa kau pilihkan baju untuk nanti," pinta Naruto.

"Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan membuat kalian tidak kalah penampilan dengan peserta lain!" kata Haruka bersemangat.

Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk mereka berdua dibantu dengan Haruka. Hinata pun nampaknya senang berada di situ, dia nampaknya sudah akrab dengan Haruka dan Sara. Ketiganya nampak kompak, sedangkan Naruto nampak seperti pepohonan di jalan tol yang tak dihiraukan siapapun.

"Yosh! Dengan persiapan sempurna ini, aku yakin kita pasti bisa memenangkan kontes ini!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san pasti akan datang untuk mendukungmu Naruto-nii, Hinata-chan! Ganbare!" sahut Sara yang tak kalah semangatnya.

"Aduh celaka!" tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sara.

"Aku lupa mendaftarkan kita pada kontes nanti!"

"APA?" Naruto, Sara, dan Haruka hanya bisa bengong mendengar hal itu. Apakah persiapan mereka sia-sia? Apakah mereka akan menang? Apa alasan Hinata untuk mengikuti kontes itu? Saksikan di chapter yang akan datang! ^^

**Chapter 5 EnD**

Yosh minna! Masih semangat mengikuti fanfic ini? klau masih semangat jangan lupa reviewnya ya? Oh iya, buat yang suka humor maaf di chapter ini saya ga terlalu banyak masukin humor, saya pengen fokus ke romancenya SasuSaku dan SaiIno dulu. Nah saatnya balas review dari para reader.

**KarinHyuuga **: Di chapter ini semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab hehe :D

**Suka snsd** : Yah mudah-mudahan masakan Hinata lebih baik lagi, untung saya ga makan masakan Hinata .

**Mr Simple** : Ini sudah diupdate silahkan menikmati.

Sekian dulu chapter kali ini, apabaila ada kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf dan terakhir mohon reviewnya ya! Jaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 7 : The Contest**

Sudah seminggu berlalu saat itu, Naruto dan Hinata yang telah berlatih keras kini siap untuk menunjukkan penampilan yang maksimal untuk kontes besok nanti. Setelah latihan yang untuk terakhir kali, sekarang mereka berdua beristirahat sambil berbincang sedikit.

"Nee Naruto-kun, menurutmu bagaimana latihan kita kali ini? Apa sudah sempurna?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, ya, menurutku sudah sangat sempurna," jawab Naruto malas.

"Untung sekali ya Shikamaru-kun mau menerima pendaftaran kita yang agak terlambat itu."

"Agak terlambat? Kau bilang telambat untuk pendaftaran selama 3 hari itu "agak"? Sejauh mana sih pengertianmu itu tentang waktu? Untung saja Shikamaru itu mau menerima formulir kita, kalau tidak sia-sia latihan kita!" bentak Naruto.

"Ya...ya makannya kubilang untung," Hinata mencoba mengelak.

"Huh dasar! Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, kau belum memberiku alasan mengapa kau mengikuti kontes ini. Coba sekarang jelaskan," ujar Naruto sambil menaruh gitarnya.

"A...alasanku? Na...nanti Naruto-kun juga tahu. Sa...sampai besok ya!" Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar duyung aneh! Apa semua duyung itu seperti dia ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Keesokan harinya, Hinata nampak sangat cemas dan gugup menjelang kontes, Kushina yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir dan ingin menyemangatinya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"I...iya Kushina-san, aku sepertinya merasa sedikit gugup, tapi tidak apa-apa kok aku akan berusaha!"

"Bagus Hinata-chan! Kau harus punya semangat seperti itu! Nanti aku, Minato, dan yang lain akan datang mendukungmu, jadi berusahalah untuk jangan gugup dan pastikan kau menang ya!" Kushina memberi semangat.

"Baik Kushina-san! Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik!"

"Tapi lawan-lawan kita pasti juga mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka, apa kita bisa menang ya?" kata Naruto yang menyurutkan kembali semangat Hinata.

BLETAK! Satu jitakan mendarat ke kepala Naruto.

"Aduh kenapa sih Kaa-san? Kalau aku dipukul terus aku jadi bodoh tahu! Kaa-san mau punya anak yang bodoh!" protes Naruto.

"BODOH! Jangan membuat semangatnya turun lagi BAKA! Lagipula kau itu sudah bodoh, tidak mungkin lebih bodoh dari ini!" omel Kushina terdengar menyakitkan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Walaupun sudah diberi semangat oleh Kushina dan yang lain tetap saja Hinata merasa gugup dan cemas menjelang penampilannya. Untung saja mereka tidak tampil pada giliran pertama. Ketika sedang melamun, tiba-tiba pasangan Sakura-Sasuke dan Ino-Sai tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Oi Hinata, kau ikut kontes ini juga ya?" tanya Sakura.

"I...iya Sakura-san, a...aku menginginkan hadiahnya," jawab Hinata terdengar malu-malu.

"Oh...jadi kau menginginkan kencan spesial dan pernikahan bohongan itu dengan Naruto ya?"

"Bu...bukan begitu kok Ino-san!" bantah Hinata.

"Hah? Apa? Kencan? Pernikahan bohongan? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau tak tahu Naruto? Pemenang pertama kontes ini akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa sepasang tiket gratis dan event pernikahan bohongan fi Konoha Land," jelas Sai.

"APA? Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar hal ini?" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Sai, Sasuke! Kemari sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian!" bisik Naruto pada kedua teman dekatnya itu.

Ketiganya kini berjalan menjauhi para cewek yang kini sedang asyik membicarakan hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan, atau lebih tepatnya paksakan kepada para cowok ketika memenangkan hadiah pertama itu.

"Oi, aku tahu kalian semua terpaksa mengikuti kontes ini dengan terpaksa. Jadi aku menawarkan satu hal pada kalian, bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu memberi tawaran Naruto?" selidik Sasuke.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita mengalah saja dalam kontes ini? lagipula kita bertiga tidak menginginkan hadiahnya kan?" usul Naruto.

"Ide bagus dobe! Aku tak menyangka otakmu yang kecil itu mampu menghasilkan ide yang brilian itu. Lagipula aku tak mau jadi pemenang gara-gara pertunjukkanku yang paling bagus dibanding kalian berdua," sombong Sasuke.

"Apa katamu? Kau bilang pertunjukkanku lebih jelek darimu! Dasar "chicken head" akan kutunjukkan yang namanya seni padamu!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang akan kalah dobe! Lihat saja hadiah pertama itu akan menjadi milikku!" balas Sasuke sengit.

Keduanya terus berseteru sampai akhirnya mereka sendiri lelah dan menghampiri pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo Sakura, kita tunjukkan kepada mereka hasil latihan kita selama ini dan buat mereka merasakan keputusasaan!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kita juga jangan kalah dengan mereka Hinata! Akan kubuat si chiken head itu menelan kata-katanya sendiri dan berlutut dihadapanku!" kata Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kita adalah musuh!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan disertai dengan tatapan yang menimbulkan aliran listrik diantara mereka, sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa bengong tak mengerti.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur dari hati yang paling dalam. Kedua orang bodoh itu bersaing untuk merebut hadiah pertama, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi," batin Sai.

"Sai-kun! Kau sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah Ino-san. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak mungkin merebut tempat pertama ya, lihat Naruto dan Sasuke begitu bersemangat. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri," kata Sai disertai wajah poker facenya yang membuat aktingnya terlihat sempurna.

"Tenang saja Sai-kun, Ojii-san bilang kalau kita kalah maka sebagai hadiah hiburannya dia akan mendaftarkan kita ke lembaga pernikahan," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hah! Ki...kita harus menang Ino-san! Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, baik Naruto atau Sasuke semua akan kita hadapi dan menang!" sahut Sai berapi-api, sepertinya di lebih memilih mendapatkan hadiah pertama, yaitu pernikahan bohongan daripada harus menikah sungguhan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Dan akhirnya kontes pun dimulai, pasangan Sasuke dan Saukra yang mendapat giliran tampil pertama kini naik ke atas pamggung untuk mempertunjukkan atraksi bakat mereka. Seperti biasa, Sasuke maju penuh dnegan kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Mereka berdua menunjukkan atraksi mereka dengan sangat bagus, dansa yang menarik dan mendapat komentar yang bagus dari para dewan juri.

Begitu selesai, mereka berdua kembali ke belakang panggung mendatangi Naruto dan berkata, "Cukup laumayan kan, otak udang. Kalahkan itu kalau bisa." Selesai mengejek Sasuke kembali ke tempat istirahatnya.

"KUSO! Akan kuperlihatkan padanya apa itu arti seni yang sesungguhnya! Dasar CHICKEN HEAD sialan!" maki Naruto keras-keras.

"Gi...giliran ki...kita sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku siap! Ayo kita tunjukkan hasil latihan kita pada si chicken head itu Hinata! Kita pasti akan memenangkan kontes ini!" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"E..em!" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan penuh semangat untuk mengalahkan Sasuke, Naruto maju ke atas panggung dan bersiap-siap. Dengan langkah tegap dan penuh percaya diri dia bersiap-siap akan menunjukkan atraksinya, tapi si pembawa acara mendekatinya dan berkata, "Maaf anda belum dipanggil, silahkan tunggu beberapa menit lagi."

Muka Naruto memerah karena malunya, dia langsung berlari menuju ke belakang panggung dan mendekati Hinata sambil berteriak, "Kau! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sih!"

"Aku mau memberitahu, tapi Naruto-kun langsung semangat berlari ke panggung seperti itu. Lagipula kan kubilang giliran kita sebentar lagi, bukan berikutnya," ujar Hinata.

"ARGH! Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Tontonan yang bagus Naruto," ejek Sasuke.

"Diam kau atau kuhajar nanti kau! Dasar kepala ayam!" balas Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya giliran mereka tiba, Hinata dengan anggun menaiki panggung dan Naruto duduk diampingnya sambil mengiri lagu dengan gitarnya. Mereka membawakan lagu Kakegai no Uta dari Mihimaru GT. Penampilan mereka cukup bagus dan memukau juri dan penonton.

Kali ini giliran Sai dan Ino yang maju, Sai sebagai pesulapnya dan Ino sebagai asistennya. Mereka berdua menunjukkan atraksi sulap yang cukup bagus, mulai dari mengeluarkan kelinci dari topi, menyambung pita yang sudah terpotong dan bahkan mengeluarkan bunga sungguhan dari sebuah lukisan bunga.

Sepertinya para penonton terlihat puas, namun tidak dengan Ino. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak besar dan sebuah gergaji.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu Ino-san?" tanya Sai sambil berbisik.

"Tenang saja Sai-kun, ini adalah atraksi terakhir," jawab Ino.

"Hah? Bukannya atraksi kita sudah habis, seharusnya kita sudah selesai dan keluar sekarang."

"Tapi sepertinya penonton belum puas. Nah sekarang kau masuk ke kotak besar yang telah kupersiapkan dan kita akan memulai atraksinya," perintah Ino.

"Baiklah," jawab Sai pasrah, dia segera masuk ke kotak besar yang telah dipersiapkan Ino.

"Nah, para penonton sekarang kita akan melakukan atraksi membelah tubuh!"

"Hah! Apa membelah tubuh! Ini kan tidak ada dalam latihan Ino-san! Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sai-kun, pasti berhasil walau ini baru pertama kulakukan," sahut Ino santai.

"Kalau begini aku bisa mati, aku harus kabur sebelum tubuhku benar-benar terbelah," pikir Sai. Dengan cekatan Sai membuka kotak yang mengurungnya dan kabur ke belakang panggung sebelum Ino menyadarinya.

"Tunggu Sai-kun! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Ino dan acara mereka pun selesai dengan atraksi pelarian Sai dari Ino.

Setelah semua peserta menunjukkan atraksi mereka, akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, yaitu pengumuman pemenang. Sang pembawa acara pun maju sambil membacakan daftar para pemenang.

"Juara ketiga menerima hadiah sebuah acation figure limited edition jatuh kepada pasangan Sai dan Ino, dan untuk juara kedua yang menerima hadiah kupon makan selama setahun adalah pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura dan untuk juara terakhir yaitu sepasang tiket ke konoha land jatuh kepada pasangan Naruto dan Hinata!"

Tak lama kemudian di balik panggung, tampak Sasuke yang sangat kesal karena baru kali ini Naruto mengalahkannya dan Naruto sendiri tampak kegirangan setengah mati.

"Yes! Kita berhasil Hinata! Kita menjadi juara pertama!" sorak Naruto senang, namun entah kenapa Hinata terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kenapa terlihat sedih begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Betul itu! Kau kan sudah menang, jadi juara pertama lagi," timpal Ino.

"Aku sedih karena tidak bisa jadi juara ketiga,"

"Hah? Dasar bodoh, kau kan sudah jadi juara pertama, kenapa masih ingin jadi juara ketiga? Bukankah itu artinya kau lebih baik dari pada juara ketiga?" kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin jadi juara ketiga karena ingin memberimu hadiah action figure itu Naruto-kun, aku kan sudah merusakkan punyamu waktu itu. Karena itu aku ingin menggantinya," ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

"Ja...jadi ini se...semua demi aku..." kata Naruto terbata-bata, sepertinya dia terharu karena perbuatan Hinata sehingga tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Hinata-san, ini buatmu saja. Aku dan Ino-san tak membutuhkannya kok," ujar Sai sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya.

"Benar Hinata-chan, itu buatmu saja," timpal Ino.

"Ino-san, Sai-kun, terimakasih! Ini hadiahku kutukar dengan hadiah kalian," Hinata menyerahkan hadiahnya.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan! Kami ikhlas kok menolongmu," tolak Ino.

"Ta...tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku lebih senang jika sahabatku yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan tiket itu menikmati hasilnya daripada aku yang hanya meraih posisi ketiga," Ino sepertinya sudah bersikeras.

"Itu benar Hinata, kan tidak adil kalau kau sudah meraih juara pertama tidak menikmati hadiahnya," Sakura ikut memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tapi, kalau Ino-san memberikan hadiahnya, dia kan tidak dapat apa-apa! Ini sungguh tidak adil!"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang pantas Hinata, bisa berdua dan tampil di sebuah panggung bersama orang yang kusukai itu adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan," ujar Ino sambil melirik Sai, sementara Sai hanya berblushing sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san! Aku...aku..." Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berpelukan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita sering sekali mendramatisir sesuatu," ujar Naruto.

"Entahlah, kurasa mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat menyukai fantasi romantis," sahut Sai.

"Sudah jelas, tingkat keromantisan mereka sudah menembus batas level yang wajar," timpal Sasuke.

"Kalian para cowok lebih baik diam sana!" teriak Sakura dan Ino sambil menendang Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang ketiganya langsung terkapar di lantai.

"Na...Naruto-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu kencan pertama kita jangan sampai gagal ya besok!"

"Hah? Kencan! Astaga aku lupa! Sial kenapa aku harus memenangkan hadiah pertama!" teriak Naruto.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

KRING! Bunyi alarm membangunkan tokoh utama kita dari tidurnya, dengan malas dia mengambil jam wekernya untuk mematikannya agar tidurnya tak terganggu. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia melihat jam wekernya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jelas-jelas jam wekernya menunjukkan jam 4 pagi.

"Hah? Jam 4 pagi? Siapa yang mengacaukan wekerku!" teriak Naruto.

"Ara, kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja hendak membangunkan Naruto.

"Hei Hinata, apa kau yang menyetel wekerku jam 4 pagi?"

"Iya habisnya aku kan takut Naruto-kun bangun telat. Nanti kita bisa telat ke Konoha Land," jawab Hinata.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi tidak ada taman bermain yang buka JAM 4 PAGI!" teriak Naruto.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Naruto masih terlihat kesal karena Hinata membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta sekali, dengan kesal dia menggigit roti bakar sarapannya seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"Kau masih lapar Naruto-kun? Ini sarapan tambahan buatmu, khusus kumasakkan untukmu," ujar Hinata.

"Ti...tidak terimakasih! A...aku sudah kenyang! Hinata ayo berangkat sekarang! Kaa-san, Tou-san! Kami bernagkat dulu ya! Ittekimasu!" Naruto langsung berlari sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Wah, Naruto sepertinya tidak sabaran sekali ya," ujar Minato sambil melihat keduanya.

"Sepertinya dia mirip sekali denganmu ya, aku ingat sekali kau saat membawaku ke kencan pertama kita dulu. Kau membawaku ke Konoha Land juga, tapi karena terburu-buru kau lupa membawa tiketnya. Huh!" dengus Kushina.

"Ya maafkan aku Kushina. Nee, bagaimana kita melakukan kencan lagi?"

"Ba...Baka! Tidak mungkin kan kita kencan lagi! Aku kan sudah tua!"

"Tetapi di mataku kau masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu Kushina!"

BUAGH! Sebuah tonjokan melayang ke arah Minato "Dasar bodoh! Aku kan malu!" kata Kushina, namun sayang Minato tak mendengarnya karena sudah keburu pingsan.

"Mi...Minato! Kau tak apa-apa? Hei?" teriak Kushina panik, sepertinya rayuan Minato pantas disebut rayuan maut, karena memang rayuannya berujung maut.

**Chapter 7 EnD**

Yo minna! Akhirnya update juga, bagaimana chapter ini? Apa sudah memuaskan kalian? Alah udah ah ga usah banyak omong mendingan balas review dari para reader.

**Karin Hyuuga** : Seperti biasa pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter ini :P

**Mr Simple** :OK ini sudah diupdate (^^)

**Rurippe no Kimi** : Hehe makasih udah dibilang imut (^^) Loh kok malah author yang geer sih! #di jyuuken Hinata.

**Kiriko Mahaera** : Sepertinya nikahnya mungkin setelah lulus SMA dulu ya, perintahnya Danzo Ojii-san sih :P

Sekian dulu chapter kali ini, apabila ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf ya! Oh iya mohon reviewnya minna! Jaa! See you in next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 8 : Our First Date in Konoha Land**

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata pun tiba, dia dan Naruto akan berduaan saja di Konoha Land menikmati kencan mereka. Hinata nampaknya sangat senang sekali berada di sana, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil sementara Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Wah, aku tak mengira Konoha Land itu besar sekali ya Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja besar, kalau tidak besar tidak akan muat menampung orang-orang sepertimu," sahut Naruto.

"Rasanya senang sekali bisa pergi kencan denganmu."

"Ke...kencan? Kau ini tahu artinya kencan tidak sih?"

"Bukannya kalau lelaki dan perempuan pergi bersama itu bisa dibilang kencan ya? Tapi dulu kita juga pernah pergi bersama, apa itu bisa dihitung kencan?"

"Baka! Jangan bicara yang aneh! Mana mungkin pergi bersama dengan seorang wanita saja bisa disebut kencan!"

"Oh! Berarti yang kemarin tidak bisa disebut kencan ya? Soalnya waktu aku menonton drama, saat kencan sepasang kekasih harus saling bersikap romantis dan tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tapi waktu itu ada Jiraiya Jii-chan dan Tsunade Baa-chan, jadi itu tidak bisa disebut kencan," Hinata bicara sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Bicara apa sih kau ini? Sudah jelas, kadar keromantisanmu itu menembus batas normal. Mulai besok jangan nonton drama lagi!"

"Eh? Tapi drama itu kan sebagian dari hidupku! Oh iya! Di drama yang kutonton kemarin, seharusnya pada saat kencan sang kekasih pria mentraktir kekasihnya dan membelikan apa pun yang dia mau, apa kau akan melakukannya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang tampang imutnya.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menolak jurus "puppy eyes"nya, kalau begini bisa-bisa dompetku terkuras habis! Maafkan aku Gama-chan, aku tidak mampu untuk menjaga isi perutmu," Naruto bermonolog ssambil melihat "Gama-chan" dompet kodok kesayangannya.

"Nee Naruto-kun, bagaimana? Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Iya! Akan kulakukan! Ini karena kau sudah mengganti action figureku yang sudah kau rusak kemarin, jadi sebagai balasannya akan kuturuti semua permintaanmu pada kencan kali ini!"

"Yee! Arigatou Naruto-kun! Berarti ini kencan pertama kita!"

CUP! Sebuah ciuman melayang dari bibir Hinata ke arah pipi Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malunya.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, kita kesana!" ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil bergumam, "Dia menciumku! Dia menciumku! Dia menciumku!"

Sementara itu, namapaknya ada beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengawasi pergerakan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka namapak serius mengawasi setiap pergerakan Naruto dan Hinata disertai dengan komunikasi yang efektif diantara mereka, atau bisa disebut berbisik-bisik.

"Oi! Kau lihat itu tadi? Dia menciumnya! Dia menciumnya! Romantisnya!" ucap salah satu penguntit dengan agak keras.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan!" sahut penguntit yang lain.

"Kalau kau tak mau ketahuan, kenapa tidak pulang dan biarkan mereka berduaan sendiri saja," ujar penguntit lain, tersirat rasa malas dari nada bicaranya barusan.

"Benar, bagaiman kalau kita pulang saja?" sahut penguntit keempat, "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kita bereempat mau melakukan ini."

"Diam kalian semua! Ini sudah tugas dan kewajiban kita semua untuk memantau lancar atau tidaknya kencan kali ini! Hei, mereka sudah bergerak ayo ikuti mereka!" sepertinya pada kencan kali ini Naruto dan Hinata diikuti oleh sekelompok orang yang akan terus mengawasi jalannya kencan mereka kali ini

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Na...Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk wahana cangkir putar, suaranya terdengar agak bergetar karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Ooh cangkir putar ya, baiklah. Ayo naik," sahut Naruto.

Dan permainan pun dimulai, awalnya terlihat menyenangkan naik wahan itu. Namun lama-kelamaan Naruto menjadi pusing karena Hinata terlalu bersemangt memutar teh cangkirnya.

"Yuhuu! Ini asyik Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata bersemangat.

"Hi...Hinata bi...bisa kita hentikan ini, aku agak mual," ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Ku...kubilang hentikan ini!" Naruto agak berteriak mengulang permintaannya.

"Apa dipercepat lagi? Baiklah kalau begitu! Yahooo!" Hinata terus mempercepat putaran cangkirnya dengan tenaga maksimal, sementara Naruto? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah mendekati ambang batasnya. Kalau saja operator tidak menghentikan mesinnya, bisa saja dia muntah di sana.

"BWUEK! BWUEK!" Naruto terus memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar akibat naik wahana tadi, Hinata yang cemas mendekatinya sambil membawakannya minuman.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ti...tidak... A...aku ti...tidak apa-apa," ucapnya terbata-bata. "Tapi mungkin, aku tidak akan naik wahana itu lagi seumur hidupku."

Sepertinya Naruto mengalami trauma dari kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, jujur author sendiri juga ngeri kalau kejadian yang sama menimpa author.

Sementara itu di lain pihak...

"Oi lihat itu! Dia muntah memalukan sekali! Padahal bukan naik jet coaster," ujar penguntit satu, didengar dari suaranya sepertinya penguntit satu dan dua seorang wanita dan penguntit tiga dan empat adalah laki-laki, sepertinya penguntit tiga dan empat dipaksa untuk melakukan kegiatan ini.

"Kurasa dia mengalami trauma yang cukup mendalam, jujur kalau aku di posisinya aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama," timpal penguntit empat, terdengar nada kengerian di nada bicaranya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, masih terlihat raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa, seorang pria sejati tidak akan jatuh hanya karena muntah Hinata. Apa pun yang terjadi, kita akan terus melanjutkan kencan ini!" jawaban yang terdnegar dari mulut Naruto terdengar sangat keren dan tegas layaknya seorang pria sejati.

"Na...Naruto-kun! Kau keren sekali," puji Hinata, namun baru beberapa langkah tubuh Naruto langsung limbung dan jatuh lagi ke tanah.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata cemas.

Para penguntit yang melihat hal itu langsung terpikir satu kalimat di benak mereka yaitu, "Kau memalukan Naruto!"

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Sementara itu, nampaknya para dua dari penguntit kita tidak senang dengan perkembangan yang ada dalam kencan kali ini. Mereka berpendapat bahwa kencan ini menuju ke jalan kegagalan. Oleh karena itu, mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk keberhasilan kencan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oi, menurut kalian bagaimana agar Naruto dan Hinata bisa menikmati kencan mereka?" tanya penguntit satu.

"Tinggalkan mereka dan kita pulang," sahut penguntit tiga tak acuh

"Aku tak tanya pendapatmu, kau ada pendapat Ino-buta?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata penguntit satu.

"Jangan panghil aku seperti itu dasar cewek berjidat lebar!" sahut Ino kesal. "Kurasa kita harus membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih romantis, bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?"

"Ide bagus! Kita akan menggiring mereka ke sana!" perintah Sakura dengan nada tegas.

"Ini sudah cukup! Aku mau pulang!" Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan hendak berjalan pulang, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Kau mau aku membantumu menjelaskan tentang insiden kau jatuh menimpa diriku pada Mikoto Oba-san tidak?" ucap Sakura berbisik, tak ingin pembicaraanya terdnegar oleh Ino si Ratu Gosip Konoha Gakuen.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan! Puas kau?" jawab Sasuke menahan marah.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membicarakan strategi untuk mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata, tiba-tiba lewatlah orang yang memakai kostum maskot Konoha Land di depan mereka. Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang segera memanggil maskot itu dan meminjam kostumnya, setelah itu dia kembali ke teman-temannya dan menjelaskan tentang idenya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan itu?" protes Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kupikir rencana ini sangat cocok dan dirangcang khusus untukmu. Hmmpf..." Sai tak bisa berhenti menhan tawanya.

"Lakukan saja Sasuke-kun, ini kan demi kemajuan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Apa kau tidak mau berkorban sedikit saja?" Ino ikut membujuk Sasuke.

"TIDAK AKAN! Aku tidak akan pernah mau memakai baju maskot yang memalukan itu untuk membujuk si idiot itu dan pacarnya!" tolak Sasuke, asal kalian tahu saja maskot dari Konoha Land itu adalah seekor binatang, unggas lebih tepatnya kita biasa menyebutnya AYAM. Sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Sasuke tidak mau memakai kostum itu, karena akan memperjelas eksistensinya yang dicap orang sebagai maniak ayam.

"Lakukan atau kau kugantung di kincir raksasa!" ancam Sakura.

"Baik..." Sasuke lebih memilih membuang harga dirinya daripada digantung di sebuah kincir raksasa.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Naruto nampaknya sudah agak mendingan dari mabuknya akibat naik cangkir putar, sekarang dia hanya terduduk diam di sebuah bangku. Hinata yang cemas terus memandangnya.

"Kau benar tak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, aku sudah agak mendingan sih. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan kencan kali ini nanti waktunya terbuang percuma," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berbincang datanglah maskot Konoha Land, Tori-chan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang sedang menyamar.

"Ha...Hai! Pa...pasangan ya...yang se...sedang jatuh cinta..." Sasuke berbicara dengan sangat gugup, dia sepertinya mengalami dilema batin yang sangat hebat.

"Dasar! Apa sih yang dilakukannya?" omel Sakura tak sabar.

"Sabar Sakura, ini tontonan yang asyik buatku!" sahut Sai yang tak berhenti mentertawakan Sasuke dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hem, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Tori-chan ini Hinata. Hei, apa benar kamu Tori-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Be...benar! A...aku orang baru, jadi ma...masih gugup," Sasuke berusaha tidak membuat Naruto curiga.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu Tori-chan, bisa kau merekomendasi wahana yang bisa kami nikmati berdua?"

"Ba...bagaimana de...dengan rumah hantu? Kalian bisa..." belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Naruto menyelanya.

"A..pa ru...rumah hantu? Tidak bisa cari yang lain saja ya?" potong Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mempersulit hidupku Naruto! Awas nanti kubunuh kau setelah ini selesai! "batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau pergi ke rumah hantu? Kelihatannya menyenangkan," tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Menarik apanya? Asal kau tahu saja Hinata, hantu-hantu itu bisa menyekapmu dan mencincangmu dalam sekejap!" batin Naruto. "Begini Hinata, lebih baik kau tidak usah ke rumah hantu banyak kok permainan yang lebih bagus dari pada rumah hantu."

"Eh? Jadi begitu ya? Contohnya apa?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

"Banyak kok, ada kincir raksasa, komedi putar dan..."

"Kalau begini mereka tidak akan ke rumah hantu! Sial! Takkan kubiarkan ini gagal!" batin Sasuke. "Ehm Ojou-san, biar kuberitahu apa yang menarik dari rumah hantu," Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa memeluk pacarmu sepuasnya di sana, bagaimana menarik kan?"

"I...itu ba...bagus se...sekali! Tori-chan tolong tunjukkan ke arah mana rumah hantunya?" tanya Hinata antusias, terlihat kobaran api di matanya.

"Ke arah sana..." baru Sasuke menunjukkan arahanya, Hinata langsung berlari kencang sambil menggandeng, ups maksudnya menarik Naruto ke arah rumah hantu.

"He...Hei! Tu...Tunggu dulu Hinata! aku tidak mau kesana!"

"Khu...Khu, akhirnya aku berhasil memaksa mereka masuk ke rumah hantu itu. Hahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa seperti penjahat psikopat yang ada di film-film.

"Kaa-chan, Tori-chan itu kenapa tertawa seperti itu?" tanya seorang anak kecil pada ibunya.

"Ssst! Diam Tooru! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya, abaikan saja dia!" balas ibunya, sementara Sasuke menderita shock berat akibat kejadian tadi.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Wah kelihatannya ayik sekali di sini ya Naruto-kun, aku tak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam. Ayo Naruto-kun!" ajak Hinata sambil menyeret Naruto.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TAK MAU MASUK KE DALAM NERAKA INI LAGI!" inner Naruto berteriak histeris. "Ti..tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh seperti itu! Aku harus tetap "stay cool" di depan Hinata!"

Sementara itu di pihak para penguntit kita sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan rencana baru untuk kencan kali ini. Saukra kali ini memberikan briefing kepada Ino dan Sai yang akan bertuga kali ini, sementara Sasuke yang masih shock terus pundung sendirian.

"Nah Sai, Ino, kalian sudah mengerti kan tugas kalian kali ini?"

"Siap kami mengerti apa yang harus kami lakukan Sakura-Taicho! Akan kami jalankan sebaik-baiknya!"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, misi dimulai!"

Di dalam rumah hantu suasananya sangat gelap dan terasa mencekam, musik-musik yang terus mengeluarkan suara yang menakutkan terus terdengar, belum lagi ada kejutan berupa hantu yang mucul secara tiba-tiba, jelas itu semua membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Sebenarnya Naruto memang tak tahan dengan yang namanya cerita seram dan hantu, mendengar keduanya saja sudah cukup membuat Naruto menggigil ketakutan. Sejak masuk dari tadi dia terus berpegangan pada lengan Hinata, tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata senang walaupun berbeda sedikit dengan khayalannya tadi.

"Hi...Hinata, bisa kita keluar dari sini sekarang?"

"A...aku juga maunya begitu Naruto-kun, tapi jalan mana yang harus kita tempuh?"

"Hah? Jadi kita sedang tersesat! Aduh kenapa mesti di rumah hantu sih?" Naruto menggerutu kesal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Naruto dan berkata, "Kalau anda ingin keluar, silahkan ke arah sana."

"Oh, terimakasih..."

Glek! Naruto menelan ludahnya, tanda ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sana. Dia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan berkata, "Ku...Ku...Kuchisake Onna! Gyaaa!"

Dengan segera Naruto berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Akhirnya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, di depannya sudah terlihat seberkas sinar matahari tanda pintu keluar sudah dekat. Namun, ketika akan berlari menuju keluar tiba-tiba muncul hantu tanpa kepala yang memegang sebuah katana panjang. Naruto yang dikejutkan tiba-tiba seperti itu, tanpa segan-segan lagi segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai alias pingsan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Are? Aku ada dimana nih? Seingatku tadi aku ada di rumah hantu bersama Hinata, kenapa sekarang ada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang baru bangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun? Syukurlah! Maafkan aku ya telah memaksamu masuk kerumah hantu, padahal kau tidak suka," Hinata terlihat menyesal akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata, aku hanya sedikit kaget kok tadi."

"Kau memalukan Naruto! Bisa-bisanya pingsan saat kencan!" ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul membawakan minuman.

"Itu benar, sama sekali tidak gentle Naruto. Harusnya kau dengan gagah berani maju sambil melindungi dirinya!" timpal Ino.

"Loh, kok kalian ada di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kami di sini dalam rangka membantu kencanmu dengan Hinata baka!" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Oh begitu, pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa ada yang aneh ternyata itu kalian ya? perbuatan di rumah hantu itu juga perbuatan kalian kan?" urat kekesalan terlihat di dahi Naruto karena teman-temannya mengganggu kencannya dengan Hinata.

"Itu benar, kami melakukannya agar kau semakin dekat dengan Hinata! Nah sekarang ayo pergi!"

"Pergi kemana?" Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan kencanmu baka! Selanjutnya kan ke acara pernikahan bohongan," Sakura hendak menarik lengan Naruto, namun terlambat Naruto segera lari menjauhi mereka sambil menggaandeng Hinata.

"Kalian saja yang menikmati pernikahan itu! Dasar!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari.

"Oi Ino, Sai, Sasuke, ayo kejar mereka!" perintah Sakura.

"Aku... sudah tidak pantas lagi hidup di dunia ini..." Sasuke sepertinya masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ah, kenapa kita tidak mereka berdua saja sih? Bukannya itu lebih baik," usul Sai.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita yang mengikuti pernikahan bohongan itu Sai-kun?" tanya Ino yang langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sai.

"Oi! Naruto! Tunggu kau! Jangan sampai kau tidak ikut pernikahan bohongan itu!" Sai berontak dalam pelukan Ino yang hendak menyeretnya ke acara itu.

"Sial kenapa tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan sih! Lagi-lagi kita gagal menyatukan mereka!" gerutu Sakura.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata aman dari kejaran para penguntit itu setelah bersembunyi di sebuah photobox.

"Huh, kurasa kita aman di dalam sini Hinata," ujar Naruto terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Nee, Naruto-kun tempat apa ini?" tanya Hinata yang nampak takjub melihat photobox.

"Ini namanya photobox, kau bisa membuat kenang-kenangan berupa photo atau biasanya disebut purikura. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Em! Aku mau!" Hinata menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua membuat kenangan manis yang tak terlupakan di dalam photobox itu, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka keluar sambil membawa purikura hasil jepretan photobox.

"Wah, boleh aku menyimpannya Naruto-kun?" Hinata nampak senang sekali melihat photonya berdua dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, oh iya bagaimana jika kita naik kincir raksasa? Kurasa kau akan menyukainya," Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kincir raksasa, sementara Hinata hanya bisa berblushing.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah cukup lama mengantri, akhirnya mereka mendapat kesempatan berdua saja dalam kincir raksasa tanpa gangguan dari teman-teman mereka. Naruto dan Hinata nampaknya malu-malu dengan suasana yang demikian, nampak keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut mereka.

"Hi...Hinata pe...pemandangannya bagus ya?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

"I...iya, sangat indah," balas Hinata singkat.

"Li...lihatlah! Kau bisa melihat seluruh taman bermain dari sini, di tempat tertinggi di puncak kincir raksasa. Walaupun hanya sebentar kita berada di puncak, tapi nikmatilah pemandangan ini."

"Na...Naruto-kun! A...ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Hinata nampak serius kali ini.

"A...apa?"

"Apa kita akan terus bersama selamanya?"

"Te...tentu saja! Kita akan bersama, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"A...aku takut Naruto-kun! Aku takut jika suatu saat aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu, aku ingin membuat kenangan yang lebih banyak bersamamu, seperti pergi ke sekolah, belajar bersama, membuat kue, atau kencan! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan hari-hariku bersama Naruto-kun! Aku...aku..." Hinata menangis, tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau membiarkanmu meninggalkanmu. Apa pun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bersama, aku akan selalu melindungimu Hinata," Naruto memeluk Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku berjanji."

"A...arigatou Naruto-kun," Hinata mendekapkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

Sayang adegan romamtis itu tak bertahan lama karena begitu pintu wahana pada kincir dibuka, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, serta Ino sudah mengahadang di depan mereka.

"Adegan yang romantis Naruto, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Sakura nampaknya melihat pelukan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kyaa romantisnya! Sayang aku dan Sai tadi tak melihat awalnya, karena kami mengikuti pernikahan!" ujar Ino bahagia.

"Kau harus membayar semua ini Naruto!" Sasuke serta Sai menggeram layaknya seekor singa yang hendak menyergap mangsanya.

"Ke...kenapa kalian marah padaku? Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi harus mengikuti upacara pernikahan bohongan itu!" Sai menjelaskan tuntuntannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Gara-garu kau, aku jadi dikatai ayam psikopat oleh pengunjung taman bermain ini!" kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan bukan salahku!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"APA? KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke dan Sai, sementara Naruto sudah berlari duluan, takut dirinya akan dicincang oleh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengganggu kencanku sih!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghindari mereka berdua. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya dan orang yang disukainya itu, nampaknya hari-hari yang indah akan terus berlanjut.

**Chapter 8 EnD **

Yo minna! Kembali lagi bersama author di chapter 8 ini! Akhirnya saya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini walaupun sedang didera pengerjaan proker yang tak ada ujungnya (T_T). Yah mendingan kita bahas review aja deh.

**KarinHyuuga** : Yupz, akhirnya Sai ma Ino nikah di chapter ini \(^o^)/

**Mr Simple** : Hinata memang orang yang bertanggung jawab, sepertinya ajaranku telah meresap ke hati Hinata #digaplok Hinata

**Kiriko** : Emang Kiriko mikirnya apa? Hayoo... ¬_¬

**Hanamoto Aika & Dhekyu** : Ini sudah diupdate, silahkan menikmati (^^)

Sekian dulu chapter kali ini, apabila ada kesalahan mohon maaf ya. Oh iya jangan lupa reviewnya! Jaa minna!


	9. Chapter 9

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 9 : Summer Break**

Liburan musim panas adalah saaat yang dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen, termasuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semuanya sibuk membicarakan tentang rencana liburan mereka masing-masing sambil memakan makan siang mereka di atap sekolah.

"Nee Hinata, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas nanti?" tanya Sakura sambil melahap _yakisoba-pan_ miliknya dengan lahap.

"Sepertinya belum Sakura-san, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Hinata bertanya kembali.

"Aku juga belum punya. Aah... rasanya bosan sekali jika liburan kali ini tidak diisi dengan acara yang menarik," keluh Sakura.

"Hei! Aku punya usul! Bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi ke pantai?" seru Ino memberikan usulan.

"Heem...pantai ya? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga, bagaimana Hinata?"

"Pa...pantai?"

"Iya bagaimana? Kau bisa ikut kan? Oh iya kalian para cowok bagaimana, mau ikut?" tanya Sakura pada para cowok yang sibuk dengan makan siang mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya boleh juga, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak inspirasi untuk lukisanku di sana. Aku ikut," Sai langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

"Aaah...untunglah, aku jadi bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Sai-kun sambil menikmati _sunset _yang indah! Aku sangat menantikannya Sai-kun!" seru Ino sambil membayankan imajinasinya bersemangat

"Ti...tidak boleh Ino-san! Ki...kita kan belum menjadi suami istri! Ojii-san bilang itu belum boleh!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kegiatan berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati _sunset _kan wajar dilakukan setiap pasangan, lagipula kita kan sudah menikah di Konoha Land minggu lalu jadi kita sudah sah sebagai suami istri. "

"Ta...tapi itu kan Cuma pernikahan bohongan!"

"Bagiku itu pernikahan sungguhan, jadi bagiku kau sudah menjadi suamiku Sai-kun. Awas jika nanti di pantai kau melihat gadis lain! Kau takkan kumaafkan," ujar Ino sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya, sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya barusan. Sai hanya bisa pasrah sepertinya percuma saja Sai berdebat dengan Ino.

"Aku tidak, lebih baik aku di rumah musim panas ini daripada harus bepergian," rupanya tolakan Sasuke langsung berakibat pada perubahan sifat Sakura, matanya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seolah-olah mengatakan "Kalau kau tidak ikut, akan kulempar kau dari atap sekolah!"

"A...aku berubah pikiran, aku ikut," jawaban yang baru meluncur dari mulut Sasuke barusan langsung membuat wajah Sakura menjadi cerah seketika, dasar yandere tingkat akut (_).

"Kau bagaimana Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

"A...aku...aku..." Hinata terlihat gugup sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hinata kesini sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Naruto segera menarik tanagn Hinata dan membawanya ke pojok agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin mau ke pantai? Kau ini duyung tahu! Bagaimana nanti jika ketahuan? Nanti aku yang repot!" Naruto segera menceramahi Hinata.

"Ta...tapi sepertinya mengasikkan bisa pergi bersama yang lain, selama ini aku selalu sendirian jadi tak tahu rasanya pergi bersama teman-teman. Kumohon Naruto-kun ijinkan aku ikut dalam perjalan liburan kali ini!" pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Ck, baiklah! Tapi ingat jangan bertindak ceroboh yang membuatmu ketahuan ya, aku juga kan berusaha melindungimu," Naruto memberi syarat pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan baka! Bagaimana nanti jika ada yang melihat!" seru Naruto sambil bersusah payah menahan blushing di wajahnya.

"Go...gomen! A...aku tak bermaksud se...seperti itu," Hinata langsung buru-buru minta maaf karena perbuatannya ke Naruto barusan.

"Ya...ya ka...kalau kau tahu sih tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat senang Hinata memeluknya seperti itu.

"Oi! Pasangan yang di sana! Sudah belum mendiskusikan tentang bulan madu kalian? Kalau sudah cepat kembali ke sini, kita akan membicarakan tempat dan waktunya!" teriak Ino yang tak sabar menunggu Naruto dan Hinata dan dengan sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah dengan sempurna.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Nah jadi kita akan putuskan untuk pergi ke Suna! Selain bisa menikmati pantainya yang indah disana juga sedang ada festival, jadi kita tidak akan bosan bermain di pantai, bagaimana?" usul Ino.

"Heem, bagus juga idemu itu Ino-buta. Tapi apa kau sudah tau tempat penginapan di Suna? Kalau tidak pesan nanti kita bisa tidak dapat penginapan loh, soalnya kan sekarang sedang liburan."

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan! Aku sudah punya solusinya, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di tempat Gaara saja? Rumahnya kan penginapan yang besar ditambah lagi ada onsen di sana, aku bisa minta orang tuaku untuk mengantar kita ke sana," Naruto juga ikut memberi usulan.

"Ide bagus! Jadi kita sudah punya tempat menginap dan rencana tujuan liburan, tinggal menunggu saatnya!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Astaga aku lupa! Baju renangku sudah kekecilan bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja nanti sepulang sekolah?" usul Ino

"Aku juga sama, punyaku juga kekecilan," timpal Sakura.

"Kalian yakin baju renang kalian kekecilan? Bukan karena kalian bertambah gemuk?" goda Sai.

"Te...tentu saja bukan! Ka...kami pasti su...sudah bertumbuh besar bukan karena kami bertambah gemuk! Iya kan Ino?" Sakura membantah kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah bertambah sedikit gemuk.

"Te...tentu saja Sakura! Tak mungkin kita gemuk kan? Haha! Oh iya Hinata-chan, kau ikut saja. Kan lumayan kau bisa memamerkan tubuh indahmu itu pada Naruto dengan baju renang yang seksi, benar kan?" ujar Ino berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hah? Ba...baju renang seksi? Di...dipamerkan pa...pada Na...Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil blushing, sepertinya dia sedikit membayangkan sesuatu.

"I...itu ti...tidak mungkin Ino-san! A...aku tak bisa!"

"Ayolah. Pokoknya nanti kami berdua akan memilihkan baju renang yang cocok untukmu!" paksa Ino

"Tak usah malu Hinata aku yakin Naruto pasti menyukainya, iya kan Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto, namun ternyata Naruto hanya terdiam sambil meneteskan darah dari hidungnya akibat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

BUAGH! Sakura meninju wajah Naruto yang langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunan indahnya dan mengaduh kesakitan yang membuat Hinata berlari bergegas menolongnya. Sementara Ino dan Sai hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Dasar hentai!" maki Sakura yang mengakihiri adegan di pagi itu.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para remaja ini pun tiba, pada hari Sabtu jam 9 pagi mereka semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Naruto tak sabar menunggu untuk berangkat. Semua terlihat gembira, kecuali sasuke yang terus cemberut karena Sakura memaksanya ikut kegiatan yang dianggapnya tak penting ini.

"Aku sungguh tak sabar! Rasanya hatiku berdebar-debar, bahkan semalam pun aku tak bisa tidur!" kata Sakura yang mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya yang disambut tatapan sinis dari Ino.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja dekorin!" cibir Ino. "Harusnya kau bisa lebih dewasa, kau itu kan sudah 17 tahun."

"Apa katamu Ino-buta! Kau sendiri semalam terus menelponku, menanyakan baju yang harus dipakai, make-up apa yang harus dikenakan, dan baju renang yang mana yang akan kau tunjukkan kepada Sai! Kalau aku terlihat seperti anak kecil, kau terlihat seperti Oba-san berumur 30 tahunan tahu!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Su...sudah Ino-san, Sakura-san. Tak baik bertengkar, seharusnya kita kan bergembira bukannya bertengkar," nasihat Hinata bijak yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Ino dan Sakura dengan ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut bila kau dinasehati oleh seseorang yang sedang memegang...pisau dapur.

"I...iya Hinata! Ka...kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi, jadi tolong bawa kembali pisaumu itu ke dapur sebelum melukai orang," kata Sakura dan Ino ketakutan.

"Go...gomen! Pantas saja tadi aku merasa aneh, aku sedang memasak tadi ketika kalian datang jadi lupa untuk menaruh pisaunya tadi."

"Oh kalian sudah datang semua rupanya," kata Minato yang baru muncul dari garasi sehabis memanaskan mobil.

"Iya Oji-san! Oh iya kami membantu Kushina Oba-san dulu ya di dapur," pamit Ino yang langsung menuju ke dapur disusul oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Silahkan. Oh iya Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun, bisa bantu aku dan Naruto mengangkat barang bawaan ke mobil?" pinta Minato pada Sai dan Sasuke yang hanya menganggur dari tadi.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Nee Hinata-chan, apa Naruto tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepadamu selama kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Ino sambil mengiris bawang.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-san? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Hinata polos.

"Aduh kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau ini terlalu polos Hinata, yang kumaksud itu seperti mengintipmu mandi atau memegang dadamu," Ino langsung berbicara ke intinya.

"Hah? Me...memegang da...dadaku?" kepala Hinata langsung mengepul mengeluarkan asap karena malunya.

"Tu...tunggu Ino! A...apa sih yang bicarakan?" seru Sakura.

"Heh... dia kan laki-laki normal jadi wajar saja. Masa dia tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadamu? Kemarin saja dia sudah mimisan saat membayangkanmu mengenakan baju renang yang seksi," Ino benar-benar blak-blakan dalam setiap perkataanya.

"I...Ittai! Apa sih yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Ino mengaduh kesakitan karena telinganya dijewer Sakura.

"Ino! Kau ini terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang!" Sakura sepertinya kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Maafkan dia Hinata, dia memang orang yang suka ikut campur."

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-san, tapi Na...Naruto-kun me...memang pernah..."

"Pernah apa?" sambar Ino tak sabar.

"Me...me..."

"Me...?"

"Memegang dadaku," bisik Hinata pelan pada Ino dan Sakura.

"APA?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Tak kusangka si Naruto begitu agresif," ujar Ino.

"Si bodoh itu harus diberi pelajaran! Akan kuhajar dia!" seru Sakura disertai api kemarahan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tapi itu tidak disengaja Sakura-san," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, namun terlambat Sakura sudah bersiap melancarkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Sepertinya percuma saja Hinata-chan, dia sudah tak mendengar apapun lagi," ujar Ino yang sepertinya sudah biasa melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kalap.

"Loh kalian mau kemana anak-anak?" tanya Kushina yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Sebentar Ba-san aku punya keperluan dengan Naruto," jawab Sakura singkat yang tentu saja membuat Kushina kebingungan.

Setelah menemukan sasarannya, Sakura segera mendekati target yang sedang duduk bersama Sasuke dan Sai menikmati istirahatnya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Eh? Apa itu Sakura-chan?"

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENYENTUH TUBUH WANITA! DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUM!" teriak Sakura yang langsung menghajarnya.

BRUAK! Naruto langsung terpental sejauh 1 meter yang diikuti tatapan ngeri oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

"Ke...kenapa a...aku dipukul? A...apa salahku?" dan Naruto langsung ambruk. Perempuan yang sedang marah memang menakutkan. (_)

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Kau kejam Sakura-chan tiba-tiba langsung memukulku seperti itu," protes Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak gara-gara pukulan Sakura. Dia terus memegangi pipinya dari tadi selama perjalanan di dalam mobil.

"Go...gomen! Aku tak tahu kalau kau tak sengaja, lagipula Hinata tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci sih. Hahaha!"

"A...aku sudah mencoba memeberi tahumu Sakura-san tapi kau sudah berlari duluan memukul Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil memberi perawatan ke wajah Naruto.

"Eh? Ta...tapi ini semua gara-gara Ino! Kalau dia tidak menanyakan yang tidak-tidak, aku pasti tidak akan memukulmu Naruto," elak Sakura.

"Loh? Kok jadi kau yang disalahkan sih? Itu kan slahmu sendiri yang cepat emosi tanpa menghiraukan sesuatu!" bantah Ino.

"Sudah, sudah! Tak usah bertengkar lagi, lagipula kan Sakura-chan sudah meminta maaf Naruto. Kamu juga Sakura-chan, jangan langsung bertindak sesuai emosimu," Kushina melerai pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka.

"Heh? Hebat kau bisa berkata seperti itu Kushina, padahal kelakuanmu mirip sekali dengan Sakura-chan," ucap Minato santai.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar suami bodoh!" maki Kushina sambil berusaha memukul Minato yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Ku...Kushina! He...hentikan! Aku sedang menyetir!"

Tiba-tiba saja di hadapan mereka sudah ada sbuah truk besar yang siap menghantam mobil mereka, kalau saja Minato tidak mengerem mungkin saja mereka menabrak truk tadi.

"Huh...untung saja aku tepat waktu. Lihat Kushina akibat perbuatanmu kita hampir menabrak truk, apa tadi nasihatmu itu hanya omong kosong saja!" kini gantian Minato yang menasehati Kushina.

"Go...gomen..."

"Hahaha! Kaa-san bisa tunduk pada Tou-san juga rupanya," Naruto tertawa melihat kejadian langka ini.

BLETAK!

"Sekali lagi kau tertawa kau akan duduk di atap mobil Naruto!" omel Kushina.

"Ba...baik Kaa-san!"

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Mi...minna, kalian mau mencoba bekal buatanku?" tawar Hinata sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dipegangnya, sepertinya nampak lezat namun Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah berpengalaman dengan masakan Hinata tak mau ambil resiko dalam hal ini.

"Wah sepertinya enak! Kucoba ya," Sakura mengambil satu buah onigiri buatan Hinata dan memakannya.

"Ba...bagaimana rasanya Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Oishi! Ini makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan!" puji Sakura.

"Wah! Kalau begitu aku juga ikut coba ya," kini Ino gantian mencicipi onigiri buatan Hinata. "Wah benar rasanya sangat enak! Ayo kalian juga harus mencobanya!"

"Ti...tidak terimakasih, a...aku sudah kenyang," dusta Sai.

"A...aku juga, sepertinya Naruto sedang lapar kenapa tidak berikan dia saja," Sasuke mencoba mengorbankan Naruto.

"Teme! Kurang ajar kau!"

"Kau tidak suka ya Naruto-kun?" Hinata terlihat kecewa.

"Bu...bukan begitu Hinata hanya saja..."

"Sudah tak usah banyak bicara lagi! Ino bantu aku membuka mulut mereka bertiga!"

"Siap Sakura!"

Dan akhirnya dengan paksaan terpaksa mereka bertiga menelan onigiri buatan Hinata, tanpa mereka duga ternyata masakan Hinata ternyata sudah bertambah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Wah! Kau benar, masakan kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke sambil mengunyah kaaragenya.

"Apa maksudmu berbeda Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

BEP! Mulut Sasuke langsung ditutup oleh tangan Sai sambil memberi tanda isyarat dan Sasuke mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ma...maksudku jauh lebih enak dari sebelumnya."

"Oh begitu, syukurlah kalian semua menyukainya! Aku senang sekali! Oh iya aku lupa bilang, tadi aku memasukan wasabi dan tabasco ke salah satu onigiri tadi, biar terasa lebih menarik."

GLEK! Kelima orang tadi langsung menelan onigiri mereka, namun hanya Naruto yang berwajah pucat.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Se...sepertinya aku makan yang satu itu," dan langsung saja mukanya memerah karena kepedasan dan langsung mencari air.

"Wah rasanya seperti _russian roulete_, untung aku tidak kena yang satu itu," ujar Sasuke sambil bernafas lega yang diikuti semuanya.

**Chapter 9 EnD **

Wah akhirnya bisa update juga yatta! Terimakasih para reader yang sudah lama menunggu (^^) # ga ada yang nunggu kok! Ya mendingan kita bales review dulu

**KarinHyuga** : Belum jadian secara resmi sih, soalnya si Naruto kan belum bilang langsung.

**Mr Simple** : Tenang aja wujud duyung Hinata akan keluar kok di chapter depan.

**Ruripe** : Hehe makasih dah bilang tambah lucu, saya aja ketawa baca fic sendiri # lu kan authornya dodol.

**Ilham Eyeshield** : Maaf ya updatenya lama (_)


	10. Chapter 10

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 10 : This is a Vacation Right?**

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan selama 2 jam yang membuat bokong pegal dan rasa bosan yang sangat hebat, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ke tujuan liburan mereka, Pantai Suna. Setelah mengepak dan menurunkan barang mereka langsung hangat disambut oleh pemilik penginapan Kazemaru Sabaku dan istrinya, Karura Sabaku.

"Lama tak berjumpa Minato, Kushina," sapa Kazemaru ramah.

"Haha, iya sudah berapa tahun ya Senpai?" balas Minato.

"Wah Karura-Senpai makin cantik saja! Bagaimana kabarnya?" Kushina juga ikut menyapa.

"Kau bisa saja Kushina-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol dulu setelah sekian lama? Biar nanti Gaara yang mengurus semuanya. Gaara!" panggil Karura pada anak bungsunya Sabaku Gaara.

"Ya Kaa-san! Ada apa?" jawab Gaara agak berteriak.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan kamar pada tamu-tamu kita? Kaa-san dan Tou-san agak sibuk sekarang!"

"Hah? Kan ada Aniki dan Nee-san, kenapa tidak suruh mereka saja? Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantu akan kubuang game kesayanganmu itu, sayang," ancam Karura dengan nada yang tak biasa.

"Ba...baik Kaa-san! Aku akan segera kesana!" jawab Gaara yang terburu-buru meninggalkan gamenya.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Gaara membantu Naruto dan kawan-kawan membawakan barang bawaan mereka dan menunjukkan kamar mereka masing-masing, sementara Minato, Kushina, Karura, dan Kazemaru asyik membicarakan masa lalu mereka saat masa kuliah dulu.

"Kau ternyata masih takut saja pada ibumu Gaara," goda Naruto.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Naruto," kata Sasuke tenang.

"Diam kau Teme!"

"Huh! Ternyata kau juga sama! Ngomong-ngomong kalian ngapain kesini? Bukannya orang-orang kota seperti kalian senangnya menikmati liburan sambil jalan-jalan ke Mall?" tanya Gaara yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

"Enak saja! Kami juga butuh refreshing tahu! Oh iya bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke pantai?" tawar Naruto.

"Aah tidak... aku sedang malas, lebih baik cepat pergi sana nanti pantainya sudah penuh dengan orang. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan gameku saja," tolak Gaara.

"Huh, yasudah kalau begitu tapi jangan menyesal ya?"

"Aku takkan menyesal dan menarik kata-kataku," Gaara mengakhiri percakapan mereka sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah semuanya berganti dengan pakaian renang dan bersiap-siap, maka sekarang saatnya menuju ke pantai. Dengan tak sabar mereka semua berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju pantai, sudah pasti yang di depan Hinata, setelah itu Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Sai.

"Waa laut! Laut Naruto-kun! Sudah lama kau tidak melihat laut, aku jadi rindu dengan rumah" teriak Hinata kesenangan.

"Ano, apa rumahmu dulu di dekat laut Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rumahku..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Rumahnya di pantai kok Sakura-chan! Benarkan Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata.

"Matamu kenapa Naruto-kun? Kemasukan pasir ya?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Dia ini benar-benar bodoh!" batin Naruto kesal.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Panatai memang menjadi tempat yang indah untuk menikmati liburan musim panas, terlihat mereka semua menikmatinya. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di pinggir pantai sambil mencari kerang, baik itu untuk hiasan maupun dikumpulkan untuk dimakan. Sai nampak tenang menikmati waktunya melukis sambil ditemani Ino yang terus berceloteh tanpa berhenti, sesekali Sai menanggapinya takut mood Ino rusak yang nantinya mengakibatkan kegagalannya membuat lukisan.

Sementara di dekat kedua pasangan itu, terlihat Naruto tengah berbaring di pasir, sementara Hinata menutupi semua tubuhnya dengan pasir. Setelah pasir di tubug Naruto cukup banyak Hinata mulai membuatn ya menjadi kastil.

"Hinata, bisa tidak kau membuat kastilmu itu di tempat lain? Aku sedang menikmati waktuku berjemur," ucap Naruto sopan.

"Hee, bukannya lebih menarik kalau seperti ini. Nanti kalau airnya sudah pasang, kastilnya akan terendam air seperti yang ada di buku dongeng Naruto-kun," Hinata mencoba mewujudkan imajinasinya yang cukup berbahaya.

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan mati bodoh!"

"Hehe, aku kan cuma bercanda Naruto-kun," Hinata tertawa.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tadi serius ingin menjadikanku pondasi kastilmu itu," ujar Naruto tak percaya.

Sedang asyiknya bercakap-cakap tiba-tiba Gaara datang berlari menghampiri Naruto dan tak sengaja menginjak dan menghancurkan istana Hinata.

"Kyaa! Istana pasirku yang indah!" teriak Hinata melihat istananya yang hancur berantakan.

"Naruto! Sembunyikan aku cepat!" Gaara nampak terengah-engah berbicara, sepertinya dia habis berlari menghindari sesuatu.

"He? Katanya kau tak mau ke pantai apapun yang terjadi? Lalu kenapa aku harus menyembunyikanmu?"

"Sudahlah itu tak penting! Yang penting sekarang cepat sembunyikan aku, kalau tidak nanti nyawaku melayang!" ucap Gaara serius.

"Memang siapa yang mengejarmu?" tanya Sakura yang ikut penasaran.

"Sudah itu tak penting! Sekarang cepat sembunyikan aku!"

Naruto yang ikut panik melihat wajah Gaara yang seperti itu langsung mencari-cari tempat bersembunyi untuk temannya itu, namun karena panik dia jadi tak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Ayolah Naruto! Cepatlah berpikir! Waktuku tak banyaka lagi!" desak Gaara.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu aku jadi malah tak bisa berpikir tahu!"

"Ck! Apa kalian semua tak punya ide? Ayolah kumohon bantu aku!"

"Maaf aku tak tertarik dengan masalahmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aduh kalau ditanya seperti itu aku malah jadi bingung," Sakura juga nampak bingung.

"Lebih baik kau hadapi saja orang itu dengan senyumanmu, pasti dia memaafkanmu," saran Sai.

"Ide yang bagus Sai-kun!" sahut Ino.

"Kalau itu kulakukan hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi tahu! Sudahlah aku bersembunyi di balik karang itu saja, tapi ingat apapun yang terjadi kalian jangan bilang kepada siapapun!" Gaara langsung berlari menuju batuan karang-karang besar yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Tak lama setelah Gaara bersembunyi datang seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang menghampiri mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, nampaknya dia habis berlari habis-habisan

"Ano, apa kalian melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut merah yang berlari ke arah sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Maksudmu Gaara?" Ino keceplosan menyebut nama Gaara.

"Iya! Kok kalian tahu Gaara? Ayo cepat katan dimana dia? Aku punya janji penting dengannya!" celoteh gadis itu.

"Berisik! Kalau kau mencarinya, dia sedang bersembunyi di balik batuan itu. Lebih baik kau kesana daripada menggangguku!" kata Sasuke yang kesal mendengar celotehan gadis itu.

Tanpa diberitahu dua kali sang gadis langsung berlari dengan kecepatan layaknya seekor cheetah yang sedang mengejar mangsanya menuju ke arah Gaara bersembunyi.

"Gaara-kun! Akhirnya kau menemukanmu!" ucap gadis itu riang.

"Ma...Matsuri! Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Siapa yang memberitahumu!"

"Salah satu temanmu di sana," ujar Matsuri sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan teman-teman.

Gaara langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan berkata, "Siapa orang brengsek di antara kalian yang memberitahu tempat persembunyianku!"

"Aku orang brengsek yang kau maksud, habisnya gadismu itu terlau berisik dang menggangguku. Lalu, kau mau apa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu _chicken head_ !"

"Kau yang kuhajar duluan rambut aneh!"

Dan pancaran aura yang membara terlihat diantara mereka disertai dengan efek petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan kilatan listrik di antara kedua mata mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan bertarung. Namun sebelum mereka memulainya, Matsuri sudah menarik lengan Gaara dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan membawanya pergi.

"Tu...tunggu Matsuri! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

"Tidak bisa Gaara-kun, bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku kencan jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu saat main game."

"Hah? Iya ta...tapi maksudku bu...bukan sekarang..."

"Janji adalah janji! Kita akan pergi sekarang!" potong Matsuri tanpa menghirukan ocehan Gaara yang memohon untuk melepaskannya.

"Wah manisnya! Aku ingin seperti pasangan itu!" kata Ino dan Sakura kompak.

"Manis dimananya!" batin Sasuke dan Sai yang tak kalah kompak.

Sementara Hinata masih terpuruk meratapi kastil pasirnya yang hancur berantakan akibat ulah Gaara tadi, Naruto yang tak tega melihatnya langsung menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, itu kan hanya istana pasir biasa. Kau bisa membuatnya lagi kan?"

"Ta...tapi ini kan hasil terbaikku Naruto-kun," isak Hinata. "Aku takkan bisa membuat yang sebagus ini lagi."

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, aku akan membantu membuatnya."

"Hontou! Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Hinata kini berwajah cerah. "Ah aku lupa, apa kau ingat hadiah yang kita menangkan saat kontes bakat beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Iya, figure _Shinobi Shippuden _limited edition kan?"

"Aku membawanya dan menaruhnya ke dalam istana pasir yang kubuat tadi, tapi tadi istananya sudah diinjak mungkin figurenya juga sudah hancur Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata tanpa wajah berdosa sama sekali.

"TIDAK! Kembali kesini kau Gaara! Akan kubuat kau mengganti figureku yang sudah kau rusak!" teriak Naruto yang kini mengejar pasangan Gaara dan Matsuri yang sudah "asyik" dengan kencan mereka.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Setelah bermain di pantai cukup lama Naruto dan kawan-kawan kembali ke penginapan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka sehabis bermain tadi, walaupun kelelahan nampaknya masih ada sisa semangat mereka untuk menjalani liburan yang menyenangkan ini. Para wanita berendam di onsen duluan, sedangkan para lelaki kini berada di ruang hiburan.

"Wah ada meja ping-pong! Ayo kita bermain Sasuke, Sai!" tantang Naruto bersemangat.

"Hah tidak aku sedang malas, lagipula itu bukan permainan yang bisa dilakukan 3 orang," tukasnya datar.

"Aku akan menjadi orang keempat!" tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dengan pandangan menuju ke arah Sasuke, matanya mengatakan "Aku menantangmu!".

"Oh, si bocah berambut aneh yang suka membuat janji kosong pada perempuan ingin menantangku hah?" ucap Sasuke angkuh. "Oke, aku terima tantanganmu! Aku dan Naruto akan menjadi tim, sementara kau berpasangan dengan Sai, bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju!"

"Hei tunggu dulu, aku punya peraturan yang membuat game kali ini tambah menarik," Sai tersenyum misterius.

"Katakan."

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita selingi game kali ini dengan kuis? Si pemain hanya boleh memukul jika sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang disepakati di awal game. Contohnya nama-nama tokoh sejarah Jepang dan lain-lain, set akan berakhir jika salah satu pemain tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang disepakati. Dan pemain yang berhasil menjawab sebelum pemain yang gagal berhak untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya di set berikutnya. Permainan berakhir apabila ada pemain yang sudah menyatakan dirinya tak sanggup dan pemenangnya yang mendapatkan poin terbanyak, bagaimana apa kalian setuju?" Sai menjelaskan aturan permainan game kali ini.

"SETUJU!" teriak Sasuke dan Gaara bersemangat sementara Naruto hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti sedikitpun penjelasan dari Sai.

"Kutambahkan sekali lagi, permainan ini tak mengenal tim. Jadi baik siapapun yang mendapat poin, itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuk tim. Dan pemenangnya berhak menyuruh yang kalah untuk melakukan sesuai keinginannya," terang Sai sekali lagi

"Ano, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi penjelasanmu tadi?" tanyanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Permainan pun berjalan, kesempatan pertama di berikan kepada Sai selaku penggagas ide permainan kali ini.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai! Pertama, nama-nama para pemimpin dunia! Presiden Amerika, Barrack Obama!" Sai memukul ke arah Sasuke.

"Presiden Afrika Selatan, Jacob Zuma!" Sasuke membalas pukulan yang diterimanya ke arah Gaara.

"Boleh juga kau Uchiha, tapi seranganmu tak berguna! Presiden Austria, Heinz Fischer!" Gaara men_smash _ke arah Naruto yang masih bengong.

PLOK! Bola mendarat ke arah muka Naruto yang masih bengong.

"Hei kalian! Apa soalnya tidak terlalu sulit!" protesnya.

"Hee, ini kan pengetahuan umum Naruto. Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Kau ini anak SMA bukan sih?" balas Sai sambil tersenyum. "Kedudukannya 1 poin untuk semua kecuali Naruto, berikutnya giliran Gaara-kun yang memberikan pertanyaan."

"Hehe, tamat riwayatmu Uchiha! Nama-nama rasi bintang! Andromeda!" pukulan Gaara melayang dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Orion!" balas Sasuke ke arah Sai.

"Phoenix! Ayo Naruto jawab pertanyaannya!" seru Sai menyemangati.

"A...Aquarius!" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Cancer!" Gaara membalas pukulan Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Pegasus," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lyra!"

"Le...Leo!"

"Hydra!"

"Aries!"

PLUK! Kali ini Sai yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan tersenyum dia berkata,"Hah, kali ini aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi sekarang semua bertambah satu poin minus aku, sekarang yang memimpin adalah Sasuke dan Gaara dengan 2 poin, dibawahnya ada aku dan Naruto yang sama-sama memegang 1 poin. Yosh, berikutnya Sasuke."

"Akan kuberi pertanyaan yang kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya Gaara, nama-nama tempat wisata di Konoha! Museum Sejarah Konoha" ucap Sasuke lantang sambil menservis ke arah Sai.

"Galeri Seni Konoha!" balas Sai tak mau kalah.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto dengan lantang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Pluk! Bola kini tak bergerak di tempat Gaara, dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaanya karena dia sendiri belum pernah ke Konoha

"Sungguh memalukan kalah dari Naruto, Gaara," ejek Sasuke.

"DIAM KAU! Dasar curang! Licik! Aku kan tidak pernah ke Konoha!" umpat Gaara kesal.

"Licik darimana? Aku hanya memberi pertanyaan yang wajar, salahmu sendiri tidak mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan tersebut," Sasuke kini memimpin 3 poin dari teman-temannya.

"Hehe, sekarang giliranku! Akan kubuat set ini jadi milikku!" seru Naruto bersemangat. "Berikutnya, sebutkan nama-nama tokoh novel Icha-Icha Tactics yang dibuat kakekku! Rokuro!" jawab Naruto lantang sambil menservis ke arah Sai, namun Sai hanya diam tak bisa memukul karena tak tahu jawabannya.

"Hoi baka! Pertanyaaan macam apa itu? Mana kami tahu novel mesum yang dibuat kakekmu itu?" sembur Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, ini pertanyaan yang wajar dan adil. Lanjutkan Naruto!" seru Sai.

"Hehe, pertanyaan ini juga takkan bisa kalian jawab! Sebutkan nama gadis yang kalian sukai! Hinata!" teriak Naruto nyaring, namun bola yang dipukul tidak dibalas oleh Sai dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Sai.

"Aku juga," Gaara mengikuti.

"Aku tak tahu jawabannya," Sasuke juga menyerah.

"Hehe, kalau begitu aku pemenangnya!" seru Naruto gembira.

"Tak kusangka kau mengakui kau menyukainya Naruto, padahal kupikir kau orang yang akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu walau sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu kau menyukainya," tukas Sai.

"Itulah Naruto," timpal Gaara

"Berisik! Jangan bilang pada yang lain atau aku akan menghajar kalian!"

"Tak kupercaya aku kalah dari si bodoh ini! Sialan!" maki Sasuke kesal.

"Nah jadi apa perintahmu Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja...mengintip pemandian perempuan!" ucap Naruto lantang.

"HAH?" mereka bertiga kaget dengan suksesnya.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Oi kau benar-benar mau melakukan ini Naruto? Gadis-gadis itu akan membunuh kita!" kata Sai.

"Tenang saja Sai, aku tidak akan ketahuan. Nah sekarang apa kalian mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Sudahlah aku tidak ikutan!" tolak Sai.

"Aku juga," sahut Sasuke.

"Begitu juga aku," timpal Gaara.

"Yah kalau begitu apa gunanya kita main game tadi! Baik! Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik ya!"

"Ba...baiklah aku ikut, tapi aku hanya memastikan kau tidak mengintip Ino-san. A...aku hanya ingin menjaganya!" ujar Sai

"Aku ikut hanya untuk mandi saja, bukan untuk mengintip Sakura!" Sasuke berkata sambil berblushing.

"Aku tidak ingin mengintip Matsuri! Hanya untuk membersihkan onsen kok!" Gaara juga ikut-ikutan.

"Dasar kalian ini munafik! Terserah kalian sajalah," jawab Naruto sambil lalu.

Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai ke pemandian, setelah menyiapkan semua peralatannya Naruto memulai aksinya dengan cepat. Dengan pelan tapi pasti dia melubangi dinding pembatas pemandian antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Ok persiapan sudah siap! Waktunya mengintip! Wah luar biasa!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Minggir sebentar aku mau lihat!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Tidak aku dulu!" Gaara juga tak mau kalah.

"Hoi kalian hentikan! Nanti dindingnya jebol!" Naruto mencoba memberi peringatan, namun sayang dinding pemabatasnya keburu jebol dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang indah. Ternyata yang menempati bagian perempuan sekarang adalah para lansia alias nenek berumur 50 tahunan.

"Kyaa! Hentai!" teriak salah seorang nenek sambil melempar ember.

"Bocah mesum!" teriak yang lain.

"Tu...tunggu dulu! Ini salah paham! Kami tidak bermaksud mengintip kok!" ucap Naruto sambil menghindari lemparan ember, namun sayang satu ember sudah mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Hoi! Ayo kabur cepat!" kata Sasuke panik.

Akhirnya mereka semua berhasil menghindari lemparan maut para nenek yang marah-marah tersebut. Setelah kelelahan berlari akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Huh! Sialan! Nenek itu melemparku dengan ember!"

"Kau masih lebih baik! Bagaimana jika mereka melapor pada ayahku nanti? Aku bisa digantung!" Gaara bingung meratapi nasibnya nanti.

"Ini semua karena ide gilamu itu Naruto!" Sasuke langsung menyalahkan Naruto.

"Tapi kalian menyetujui untuk mengintip para cewek juga kan!" Naruto tak mau disalahkan begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba terasa aura hitam yang menyeramkan dari arah belakang mereka, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghajar mereka.

"Ooh kukira ada ribut-ribut apa, ternyata Hentai-san sedang berusaha mengintip para nenek yang sedang mandi ya? Memalukan Gaara-kun," ucap Matsuri dengan nada dingin.

"A...ano Matsuri...itu salah paham..."

"Kau benar Matsuri-chan, sangat rendah sekali. Kau ikutan Sai-kun?" Ino kini bertanya pada Sai dengan tatapan dingin.

"Te...tentu saja tidak Ino-san! Ini semua ulah Naruto yang ingin mengintip, benar kan Sasuke?"

"Be...benar!"

"Teme! Kurang ajar kalian! Melimpahkan kesalahan padaku! Padahal kalian semua bersemangat mengintip para gadis!"

"Jadi ternyata kalian ingin mengintip kami ya? Bersiaplah untuk hukuman kalian!" Sakura menatap mereka semua tanpa belas kasihan.

"Naruto-kun no echi!" Hinata bahkan ikutan mengatai Naruto.

"Hi...Hinata ini salah paham!"

"Nah semuanya terimalah hukuman kalian!" teriak para gadis.

"TIDAK!" dan saat itu juga benar-benar menjadi pengalaman mengerikan bagi para cowok, apakah ini layak disebut liburan?

**Chapter 10 EnD**

Hah, gomen saya baru bisa update sekarang, trus kemarin sayah salah upload dokumen lagi (T_T) jadi yang keposting malah chap 9. Dasar dodol! Terimakasih para reader setia yang sudah menunggu fanfic ini #kayak ada yang nunggu aja :P Balas review aja deh.

**PinkBuble** : Ok deh lain kali akan saya buat Sakura ma Ino ga galak-galak amat.

**KarinHyuuga **: Mungkin di chapter terakhir baru ketauan


	11. Chapter 11

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 11 : Summer Festival**

"Naruto...Naruto...kemarilah... temani aku..." sebuah suara menyelinap di telingan Naruto.

"Si...siapa kau! A...aku tak me...mengenalmu!" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Aku...hanyalah orang kesepian...YANG MEMBUTUHKAN TEMAN!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna merah keluar memanjang dan hendak menarik Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau akan kulepaskan jika kita sudah sampai di NERAKA! HAHAHA!" tawa terdengar nyaring dari tangan itu dan akhirnya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

"HAH TIDAK!" teriak Naruto yang baru bangun.

DUAK! Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Sasuke ke arah Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Berisik dobe! Apa kau tidak bisa tidur lebih tenang sedikit?" Sasuke merasa sedikir kesal karena tidurnya terganggu oleh teriakan Naruto barusan.

"Teme! Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk tahu, harusnya kau menanyakan ada apa atau apa mimpiku! Bukannya malah menendangku dan mengomeliku!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Tidak mungkin aku bertanya seperti itu baka. Sudahlah sekarang cepat tidur, ini sudah mau pagi," Sasuke kembali menarik selimutnya dan tidur di futonnya yang nyaman.

"Huh! Dasar! Semoga saja kau mengalami mimpi yang lebih buruk dariku!"

"Memangnya mimpi seperti apa yang kau alami Naruto sampai berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Sai dari balik selimut futonnya.

"Aah, pokoknya mengerikan! Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan berwarna merah yang hendak menarikku!" Naruto menceritakan mimpinya pada Sai dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Yah aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu jika bermimpi seperti itu karena hal tadi," balas Sai.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku tadi?"

"Kau lupa? Tadi kan para gadis memberikan hukuman pada kita, setelah itu kita berusaha menghindari mereka dengan berlari menyebar. Namun sayang kita tertangkap, lalu kita disuguhi masakan Hinata-san yang menyeramkan itu dan akhirnya kau pingsan karena terlalu banyak dipaksa menelan racun itu. Karena merasa bersalah akhirnya para gadis menghentikan hukumannya," terang Sai.

"Ja...jadi...aku..."

"Bersyukurlah kau masih bisa hidup setelah memakan semua racun itu, aku sendiri tak yakin masih bisa bangun kalau memakan semua racun itu. Tapi aku tak menjamin mereka sudah memaafkan kita besok pagi, apalagi kau sudah bangun. Mungkin saja hukuman yang kita terima akan lebih buruk lagi. Tapi, sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya, selamat tidur lagi," Sai menyudahi perkatannya dan kembali tidur meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbangun sambil bergidik ngeri.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Akhirnya mereka berempat menjalani hukuman akibat perbuatan mereka kemarin, Naruto dan Hinata bekerja membantu di dapur bersama Temari, Sai dan Ino membantu Kankurou membereskan gudang penginapan, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke bersama Gaara dan Matsuri bekerja sama membetulkan dinding yang mereka rusak kemarin. Itulah hukuman yang diberikan oleh orangtua mereka.

"Aah...kenapa aku harus melakukan ini sih?" keluh Naruto sambil mengupas bawang-bawang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu hukumanmu jadi terima saja!" Temari menanggapinya secara dingin.

"Oh ya Temari-san, dari kemarin aku tidak melihatmu kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku? Kalau aku sih ada tugas penelitian kelompok yang harus kukerjakan kemarin, makannya aku sibuk terus. Oh iya bagaimana kabar temanmu si rambut nanas pemalas itu?"

"Ooh maksudmu Shikamaru ya? Kenapa kau bertanya kabarnya? Jangan-jangan kau kangen ya?" goda Naruto.

"Ba...baka! I...itu tidak mungkin! Masa aku menyukai pemalas seperti itu gara-gara dia mengalahkanku pada permainan _shogi_!" bantah Temari.

"Eh, aku kan tidak bilang kau menyukainya. Rupanya kau mengakuinya sendiri ya? Haha, Temari-san memang orang yang jujur, kurasa Shikamaru akan senang mendengar hal ini," Naruto terus menggoda Temari yang kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ja...jangan coba-coba beritahu dia atau kau akan menyesal!" SLUB! Bawang bombay berukuran sekepalan tangan telah masuk menyumpal mulut Naruto sehingga membuatnya kesulitan berbicara.

"TEMWARI-SWAN! LWEPASKWAN INWI!" teriak Naruto yang kini megap-megap.

"Sudah aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Temari pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto berdua.

"Ka...kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata dengan susah payah berhasil melepas bawang bombay itu dari mulut Naruto.

"Hah! Hah! Te...terimakasih Hinata kupikir aku akan mati tadi!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku malah senang bisa membantu Naruto-kun. Oh iya Naruto-kun, kau mau mencoba roti yang kubuat tadi? Tadinya aku mau menyerahkanmu untuk sarapan, tapi Sakura-san bilang ingin memberi kalian pelajaran dulu jadi kusimpan saja," Hinata menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang berisi dua buah roti yang terlihat enak yang belum tentu rasanya sesuai penampilannya.

"Mati aku! Kenapa di setiap situasi ini aku selalu jadi korban sih? Memangnya aku ini tokoh manga atau anime yang tak pernah mati walau sudah dianiaya apa? Tenang Naruto, kau pasti bisa mengatasi situasi ini dengan baik!" terlihat Naruto berkeringat dingin sambil bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Mukamu terlihat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ti...tidak kok! Oh iya aku sudah kenyang akibat sarapan tadi jadi maaf ya tak bisa menghabiskan kuemu," Naruto berbohong demi keselamatan dirinya.

"Hiks...Hiks...aku tau masakanku memang tak enak, tapi aku yakin kalau aku berlatih setiap hari aku pasti bisa membuat masakan yang enak untuk Naruto-kun. A...aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto-kun," isak Hinata.

"Hi...Hinata aku tak bermaksud..."

"Su...sudah tak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, lebih baik kubuang saja sampah ini..." Hinata berniat membuang rotinya ke tempat sampah, namun tangan Naruto bergerak cepat menghalanginya.

"Kemarikan rotinya akan kumakan," dengan lahap Naruto memakan semua roti buatan Hinata sampai tak bersisa.

"Na...Naruto-kun..."

"Ini enak kok! Kau sudah pintar memasak kok Hinata jadi jangan khawatir aku pasti akan memakan semua masakan buatanmu!"

BRUK! Begitu selesai berbicara tubuh Naruto langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa?" Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Ya ampun kau kenapa Naruto? Apa gara-gara bawang bombay tadi?" Temari yang baru muncul dari toilet langsung mendekati Naruto yang rubuh. Ternyata sebesar apapun cinta tetap tak bisa mengalahkan racun.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Hei kawan! Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai sambil berendam di onsen?" usul Sai pada mereka.

"Ide yang bagus!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu!" ujar Sakura yang baru datang disertai dengan Ino, Hinata dan Matsuri.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak boleh Sakura-chan? Kita kan sudah lelah bekerja seharian, masa tak boleh istirahat?"

"Soalnya hari ini ada festival musim panas, kan kalian sudah berjanji akan menemani kita semua kesana masa kau lupa sih!"

"Oh iya gomen-gomen! Kami lupa, jadi mau pergi kapan?" tanya Sai.

"Sekarang baka! Cepat bersiap-siap!" omel Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan terbirit-birit takut terkena semprotan yang lebih pedas lagi.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap selama beberapa menit akhirnya para remaja ini siap untuk menghadiri festival musim panas yang indah di Suna. Para gadis terlihat cantik dengan yukata mereka sedangkan para lelaki hanya memakai pakaian kasual. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat betapa cantiknya Hinata mengenakan yukata berwarna lavender yang serasi dengannya. Tak ubahnya seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara juga terkagum-kagum melihat pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Nah saatnya pergi ke festival!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Di festival musim panas di Suna kali ini terasa begitu meriah, mungkin disebabkan semakin banyaknya wisatawan yang berkunjung kemari. Hinata terlihat begitu senang, wajar saja di laut kan tidak mungkin ada festival seperti ini. Karena khawatir melihat Hinata yang terlalu antusias itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk selalu berada di dekatnya agar Hinata tidak hilang.

Mereka semua nampak menikmati semua kemeriahan di festival itu, hampir setiap stand mereka kunjungi terutama para gadis yang selalu ingin mencoba permainan di setiap stand mulai dari permainan menangkap ikan mas, melempar gelang dan menembak.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, bisa kau menangkan boneka beruang itu untukku?" rajuk Sakura manja.

"Hm," dengan malas Sasuke membayar ke penjaga stand dan memulai permainannya, ajaibnya hanya dengan satu tembakan saja dia berhasil memenangkan hadiah boneka itu.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya

Lain lagi halnya dengan pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang kini tengah berhenti di stand menangkap ikan, rupanya Hinata sangat tertarik dengan permaianan ini.

"Nee Naruto-kun? Boleh aku mencoba permainan ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Boleh saja tapi apa kau tahu aturannya?" tanya Naruto yang disambut gelengan Hinata tanda tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan padamu! Paman berikan aku satu jaring kertasnya! Begini caranya Hinata, kau harus menangkap ikan di kolam ini hanya dengan jaring kertas ini kalau jaringnya rusak berarti kau gagal, kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja," Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku mulai!"

BRUSH! Jaring Naruto langsung sobek ditembus ikan yang sedang melompat, sepertinya ikan itu ingin meledek Naruto.

"Apa-apan ini? Ikan ini curang! Paman satu kali lagi!"

Dan berulang kali dia mengalami kegagalan terus menerus sampai akhirnya sang pemilik stand kasihan dan memberikannya satu ekor ikan mas.

"Oh! Jadi begitu ya cara mainnya, kau harus pura-pura kalah terus-menerus sampai pemilik stand kasihan dan memberikan ikan gratis, benar kan?"

"Bukan bodoh! Ini! lebih baik kau coba sendiri biar kau tahu rasanya dipermainkan seekor ikan!" Naruto sangat kesal sepertinya.

"Paman, aku coba ya!" dan keajaiban pun terjadi dengan hanya satu kali mencoba Hinata berhasil mendapatkan ikan mas bukan hanya satu melainkan 2 ekor.

"Wah kau hebat Ojou-chan! Lain kali kau harus mengajari pacarmu ini cara bermainnya,"puji paman itu.

"Urusai! Sudah berikan saja hadiahnya!" kata Naruto yang sudah kesal.

"Terimakasih paman," ucap Hinata sambil menerima 2 buah kantung berisi ikan mas dari stand tersebut.

Sai dan Ino juga nampaknya menikmati festival tersebut, walau kalau dilihat lebih dekat hanya Ino saja yang nampak menikmatinya. Sai hanya seperti binatang peliharaan yang diseret-seret Ino kemana pun dia pergi. Tak berbeda dengan Gaara yang juga harus membawa semua barang bawaan milik Matsuri yang dibelinya di festival.

Setelah cukup lama bermain dan menikmati festival, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari tempat dilaksanakannya festival. Kuil itu nampak tenang dibandingkan dengan bisingnya festival musim panas yang ada didekatnya, sambil menunggu peluncuran kembang api yang menandakannya puncak festival mereka kini beristirahat sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Nee Hinata-chan, apa saja yang kau beli di festival ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku dibelikan permen kapas oleh Naruto-kun dan 2 ekor ikan mas yang cantik! Aku sangat menikmati festival musim panas pertamaku!" ucap Hinata senang.

"Eeh, memangnya kau belum pernah ke festival sebelumnya?"

"Belum...di tempat asalku tidak ada acara seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu pasti tempatmu itu pasti membosankan ya?" celetuk Matsuri.

"Matsuri!" Gaara memperingatkan.

"Tak apa walau begitu, aku tetap rindu rumah dan keluargaku. Aku harap aku bisa bersama mereka lagi," terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Hinata.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Matsuri.

"Semuanya sudah tidak ada, aku hanya sendirian sekarang..."

"Ma...maaf! Seharusnya aku tak berkata sekasar tadi!" sesal Matsuri.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kok," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, namun Naruto masih melihat jelas kesedihan yang ada diwajahnya.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangan sekarang, aku yakin persiapannya sudah selesai!" usul Naruto.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kesana teman-teman!" ujar Ino bersemangat dan disusul oleh semuanya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya berdua.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok Naruto-kun..."

"Jangan bohong padaku! Katakan saja kalau hatimu sakit, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pernah bilang padaku kalau kita merasa sedih lebih baik kita menangis, dengan menangis akan membuat hati kita lebih tenang. Karena itu kau tidak usah pura-pura kuat menahan kesedihanmu itu!"

"Ta...tapi aku...hiks..hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak.

"Aku yang mulai sekarang akan menanggung semua kesedihanmu Hinata, jadi jangan ragu untuk menangis lagi sekarang. Aku akan berada di sisimu selalu, sampai kapanpun. Aku berjanji," Naruto mendekap tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

"A...arigatou Naruto-kun...aku...aku..."

"Kau tak perlu menanggung semua kesedihanmu itu sendiri lagi, aku di sini untuk memberimu tawa dan berbagi kesedihan untukmu, karena itu jangan coba menahannya lagi Hinata. Nah sekarang kita pergi ke tempat teman-teman sekarang," Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

Tanpa disadari Naruto dan Hinata sesosok siluet seseorang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan dan ketika mereka sudah menjauh kini sosok itu mendekat ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata berdiri.

"Tak salah lagi, gadis itu memang seekor duyung. Mutiaramu sangat indah mermaid-san," ucap sosok itu misterius lalu menghilang.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Hee...lama sekali kalian ini! Apa sih yang kalian lakukan dari tadi!" omel Ino kesal. "Bisa-bisa nanti kita ketinggalan melihat kembang apinya tahu!"

"Gomen-gomen...tadi kami agak kesulitan kesini karena terlalu ramai, iya kan Hinata?"

"E...em! Be...betul sangat ramai," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Mencurigakan...Ayo cepat katakan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" paksa Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino tak usah paksa mereka," Sakura menengahi, "lagipula sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan mulai, jadi lebih baik kita siap-siap dan menonton."

Malam itu pesta kembang api mengakhiri indahnya festival musim panas di tahun ini, orang-orang pulang dengan wajah gembira tak terkecuali Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua nampaknya sudah membuat kenangan yang menggembirakan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Pagi itu nampak Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan pulang dari sebuah minimarket atau yang biasas disebut konbini yang tak jauh dari penginapan. Mereka bermaksud untuk meminjam dapur penginapan dan membuat sarapan untuk para cowok yang mereka sukai. Sambil berjalan pulang mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Nee Hinata, nampaknya kau sangat senang sekali hari ini, apa si Naruto-baka itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu semalam?" tanya Sakura sembari menenteng belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Ti...tidak kok Sakura-san! A...aku a...aku ha...hanya..."

"Tuh kan kau gugup lagi, sudahlah ceritakan saja pada kami apa yang terjadi semalam," desak Ino.

"Bu...bukan apa-apa kok," Hinata masih bersikeras membantah namun semburat merah di pipinya jelas membuktikan ada sesuatu di antara mereka pada malam itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam muncul disamping mereka dan keluarlah orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang berjumlah empat orang yang langsung membawa Hinata masuk kedalam mobil. Karena saat itu jalan masih sepi, tak ada satu bantuan pun yang menghampiri mereka. Ino dan Sakura yang mati-matian menyelamatkan Hinata pun tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka berdua kini malah ikut dimasukkan kedalam mobil meninggalkan isi kantung belanjaan mereka yang berceceran di mana-mana.

Naruto dan yang lain cemas karena Hinata dan para wanita tak kunjung tiba, memutuskan untuk mencari mereka. Namun ketika tiba di jalan antara persimpangan konbini dan penginapan mereka menemukan kantung belanjaan yang tercecer dan sebuah pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kantung tersebut.

"Celaka sepertinya mereka diculik," ucap Sai panik tak seperti biasanya.

"Baka! Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan! Memangnya apa motif mereka diculik!" balas Sasuke.

"Teman-teman, kurasa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian," kata Naruto sambil melihat kantung belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan kesukaannya, ramen yang kini berserakan.

**Chapter 11 EnD **

Wah gomen-gomen! Baru bisa update, pasti para readers sudah lama nunggu ya?# siapa yang nunggu! Saya baru bisa update karena didera kesibuka yang tiada akhirnya maaf ya#memangnya kami peduli! Sudahlah mendingan nikmati chapter barunya dan jangan lupa reviewnya (^_^) Jaa Minna!


	12. Chapter 12

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 12 : **

"Apa yang mau kau katakan baka? Cepat katakan pada kami!" bentak Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui Naruto? Kalau begitu cepat katakan," sahut Sai juga tak sabar.

"Be...begini, mungkin alasan mereka bertiga diculik adalah Hinata," Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hinata-san?" ujar Sai tak percaya.

"Kenapa Hinata bisa menjadi alasan mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena dia adalah seekor duyung..."

BUAK! Belum selesai Naruto berkata Sasuke sudah memukul tepat di wajahnya, terlihat raut kemarahan di wajahnya saat ini.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! Aku tak punya waktu untuk omongan bodohmu ini! Sai kita kembali ke penginapan dan minta antarkan Gaara ke kantor polisi! Aku akan membuat laporan orang hilang!" Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang kini duduk sambil menahan sakit di wajahnya, namun terlihat jelas bahwa dia kecewa. Bukan saja karena Sasuke tidak mempercayainya tapi karena dia juga kehilangan Hinata.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Oi Gaara tunggu apa lagi segera bawa kami ke kantor polisi sekarang!" ujar Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang itu mustahil Uchiha! Yang kau pegang itu pistol milik bodyguard Orochimaru, seseorang yang terpandang di Otogakure. Bisa-bisa nanti kau dituduh mencemarkan nama baik! Aku berkata seperti ini demi kebaikanmu!" balas Gaara sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua tolong berhenti bertengkar! Gaara-kun, apa yang kau katakan itu tadi benar? Kalau dia memang orang yang terpandang, kenapa di harus menculik Hinata-san dan yang lain?" timpal Sai.

"Meskipun begitu, ada yang bilang dia juga seorang mafia besar yang telah menguasai seluruh Otogakure. Dia juga orang aneh yang suka bereksperimen tentang mendapatkan hidup abadi," jelas Gaara.

"Apa katamu? Hidup abadi!" Naruto yang tertunduk lesu dari tadi langsung bangkit mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Sudah aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk omong kosong ini! Aku akan memberitahu semua pada Minato Ji-san dan Kushina Ba-san tentang hal ini!" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Oi tunggu Sasuke-kun! Kau hanya akan menambah kepanikan lain kalau begitu," ujar Sai sambil mengikutinya

"Dasar si Uchiha itu, dia tidak mendengarkan peringatanku sama sekali. Aah ya sudahlah..."

"Gaara, biarkan aku mendengar semua penjelasan tentang Orochimaru itu. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya," ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat sambil diikuti Sai yang nampak kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya yang terlalu cepat. Di dalam hatinya dia terus merasa panik, dia terus memikirkan Sakura. Begitu sudah sampai di depan kamar Minato dan Kushina, dia nampak kaget. Kamarnya sudah berantakan dan mereka berdua tidak ada di kamarnya lagi. Sasuke nampak diam sampai Sai menepuknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa mukamu panik seperti itu?" tanya Sai.

"Menghilang..."

"Apanya yang menghilang?"

"Minato Ji-san dan Kushina Ba-san menghilang!" Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke dalam kamar.

"Apa?"

"Sial! Orochimaru sialan!" maki Sasuke keras-keras.

"Oi Sasuke-kun! Bukankah itu Kushina Ba-san dan Minato Ji-san!" ucap Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah segerombolan orang yang memakai baju hitam berusaha memasukkan Minato dan Kushina ke dalam mobil mereka di belakang penginapan.

"Gawat! Ayo kita kejar mereka Sai! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan mereka lagi!" teriak Sasuke pada Sai yang langsung diikutinya tanpa membantah. Namun terlambat begitu mereka sampai di tempat, mobil mereka sudah lenyap.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Ini gawat! Mereka sudah menculik semua orang dewasa di penginapan, yang tersisa di penginapan hanya tinggal kita saja!" ucap Sai panik.

"Sial Orochimaru itu! Dia sampai membawa Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga!" ucap Gaara sambil memukul dinding

"Tapi kenapa dia harus menculik semua orang dewasa!" Kankurou juga terlihat marah.

"Pikirkan lagi, jika kita melaporkan penculikan ini pada kepolisian kita hanya akan dianggap main-main, apalagi orang yang kita tuduh itu Orochimaru. Lain hal jika ada orang dewasa yang ikut bersaksi, tapi Orochimaru sepertinya sudah mengantisipasi hal itu," Sasuke memaparkan analisisnya.

"Aduh aku pusing kalau begini! Hei Naruto, setidaknya berikan pendapatmu dong! Kau jangan hanya diam saja...Loh dimana Naruto?" tanya Sai heran melihat wujud temannya yang berambut kuning itu.

"Oh iya dipikir-pikir si Naruto itu tidak kelihatan dari tadi," timpal Temari.

"Aah! Pasti si bodoh itu pergi ke tempat Orochimaru!" ujar Gaara setengah berteriak.

"APA!" wajah semua orang terlihat kaget.

"Tadi aku memberitahunya salah satu pabrik milik Orochimaru yang ada di dekat sini, pasti dia kesana untuk mencari informasi. Dasar si bodoh itu! Mudah-mudahan dia belum tertangkap!" kata Gaara dengan wajah panik yang terlihat jelas.

Dengan cekatan Temari mengambil Hpnya yang terletak di meja dan memencet tombol-tombol di HPnya dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Oi Shikamaru kau ada dimana?" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Hah kenapa menghubungi Shikamaru? Apa yang bisa kita andalkan darinya?" protes Sasuke.

"Sst! Lebih baik kau diam saja Uchiha, Temari Nee-san tidak akan berbuat yang tidak perlu dalam situasi seperti ini!" ujar Gaara sambil menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Apa sih kau teriak-teriak seperti itu! Kupingku masih baik tahu!" balas Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Sudah aku tidak peduli dengan telingamu, jawab saja dimana kau saat ini BAKA!" teriaknya lebih kencang dari tadi.

"Aah mendokusai, aku ada di Suna sekarang cerewet! Ayahku memaksaku untuk mengikuti pertandingan shogi di sini padahal aku mau menikmati liburan..."

"Kesini sekarang!" potong Temari.

"Hah?"

"KUBILANG KE SINI SEKARANG! Ke penginapanku!" perintah Temari. "Kalau kau tidak kemari dalam 10 menit kuhajar kau nanti!" ancamnya yang jelas membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri semua.

"O...Oi Nee-sanmu mengamuk tuh," ucap Sasuke takut-takut.

"Sst jangan macam-macam, nanti kau yang dikulitinya!" sahut Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian dalam waktu 9 menit Shikamaru sudah sampai di lokasi, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dia melepas sepatunya dan Temari langsung menyambutnya dan berkata, "kau hampir telat Shikamaru."

"Nee, jadi apa yang dibutuhkan Temari-sama sampai memanggilku seperti ini," ejek Shikamaru yang masih kelelahan.

"Berisik! Sekarang ikut aku dan jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embel "sama"!" ujar Temari sambil menarik kuping Shikamaru.

"I...tttai! Apa yang kau lakukan sih!" protes Shikamaru.

Dengan seretan dari Temari, Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil duduk di ruang pertemuan dan mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Temari tentang keadaan gawat yang menimpa mereka saat ini.

"Oi kenapa kalian bisa berurusan dengan orang segawat itu!"

"Mana kutahu? Yang jelas tiba-tiba saja dia menculik semua orang! Kita tak bisa diam saja!"

"Lalu bantuan seperti apa yang kau minta?"

"Kau masih mempunyai alat-alat itu kan?"

"Kau serius ingin memakainya?"

"Ini darurat Shikamaru!"

"Ba...baik! Aku mengerti!

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Di lain pihak tokoh utama kita, Naruto, sedang beraksi melakukan penyusupan ke pabrik milik Orochimaru. Beruntung dia pernah belajar beberapa beladiri sehingga tak perlu kesulitan dalam melakukan penyusupan ini. Dengan cepat dia berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan dan nampaknya telah menemukan sasaran untuk mendapatkan informasinya.

"Sepertinya orang itu boleh juga untuk mendapatkan informasi, tapi masalahnya dia dikawal oleh dua orang pengawal. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hup, dengan cepat Naruto turun dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat dia berhasil memukul kedua tengkuk penjaga tersebut dan membekap diam sang target.

"HMPH!" sang target berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin, namun sayang kedua tangan Naruto membekapnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku tidak akan meyakitimu asal kau memberitahu tentang Orochimaru padaku!" bisik Naruto pada sang sandera sambil pelan-pelan mengendurkan bekapannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" balas si sandera.

"Dimana Orochimaru menyimpan para korban percobaannya?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada mengancam.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang ditangkap olehnya."

"Apa kau gila? Sekali kau masuk kedalam tempat itu kau takkan bisa keluar lagi tahu! Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupmu disana dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tak peduli yang ku inginkan hanyalah menyelamatkan teman-temanku."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada temanmu itu, tapi lebih baik lupakanlah mereka!"

"Sudah cepat tunjukkan saja jalannya!" bentak Naruto agak kesal.

"Baik-baik! Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau juga harus membawaku keluar dari sini."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau juga korban percobaan Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan bekapannya.

"Iya, namaku Shion. Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan dan Orochimaru tertarik dengan kemampuanku itu dan mencoba mengambilnya dariku," ucap Shion.

"Apa tidak ada yang berusaha menyelamatkanmu Shion?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada, Kakakku berusaha setengah mati menyelamatkanku dari tempat ini, namun dia akhirnya tewas di tangan Orochimaru. Semua keluargaku juga dibunuhnya untuk menghilangkan jejak atas penculikan diriku. Aku harus keluar dan membalas dendam pada Orochimaru itu!" Shion nampak marah saat menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku..."Naruto sedikit canggung akibat perkataan Shion tadi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak meminta simpatimu! Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu ikut aku!" ujar Shion sambil menyeret lengan Naruto.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Di lain tempat, pusat segala aktifitas Orochimaru. Nampak empat orang mengenakan setelan hitam berdiri di hadapan seseorang. Wajah orang tersebut nampak dingin dan dipenuhi hawa misterius yang membuat siapapun yang merasakannya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, pria itu adalah Orochimaru di sampingnya berdiri Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru dan empat orang tersebut adalah _Goninshu _5 _bodyguard_ kebanggaan Orochimaru. Kenapa hanya ada empat? Lihat saja di chapter ini.

"Maaf Tuan sudah menunggu lama, ini duyung yang kami janjikan," ucap Sakon salah seorang dari _Goninshu _sambil membawa Sakura, Ino dan Hinata ke hadapan Orochimaru.

"Kenapa ada tiga Sakon? Bukankah sudah kukatakan dengan jelas, aku hanya butuh seekor duyung! Bukan 2 manusia lainnya!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Heh? Memangnya kami suruh menangkap satu ya?" kata Jirobou, seorang _Goninshu _yang gemuk.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Bukankah sudah kuberikan fotonya pada kalian! Kau sudah memberikan fotonya kan Kabuto?" kali ini Kabuto juga ikut kena omel Orochimaru.

"Te...tentu saja su...sudah Tuan. Ta...tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku lupa memakaikan "modus malam" pada kameraku sehingga hasilnya tidak jelas Tuan," kata Kabuto jujur.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ta...tapi, aku yakin tuan salah seorang dari tiga gadis ini pasti duyung yang kita cari," Kabuto berusaha menenangkan Orochimaru yang kini tengah terbakar emosinya.

"Pantas saja misi kita selalu mengalami kesulitan, ini pasti gara-gara Kabuto Sensei yang tidak berkompeten," protes Tayuya satu-satunya gadis di _Goninshu._

"Jaga mulutmu Tayuya!" balas Kabuto.

"Memang benar kok, Sensei itu tidak layak menjadi asisten Orochimaru-sama!" Tayuya tak mau kalah.

"Tenanglah Tayuya, laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik sepertimu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu," Jirobou berusaha menengahi.

"Aku ini perempuan gendut sialan!" Tayuya langsung melempar guci di dekatnya yang berharga jutaan yen ke arah Jirobou, namun sayang malah kena Sakon.

"Oi Tayuya! Akan kubunuh kau!" Sakon tak mau kalah dia langsung memecahkan kotak kaca yang berisi tombak dari jaman batu dan dilemparnya tak sengaja ke arah Kidoumaru.

"Brengsek kau Sakon!" kata Kidoumaru yang segera mengambil panahnya, dan dalam sekejap ruangan pertemuan yang tadinya tenang itu segera berubah menjadi kekacauan yang tak terkendali.

Nampak Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bingung melihat kelakuan para penculik mereka yang membuat mereka geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Hei Ino! Ada apa dengan para orang aneh ini?" tanya Sakura berbisik.

"Mana kutahu Sakura! Yang jelas mereka semua membuatku jijik, apalagi pemimpinnya itu yang berwajah seperti seorang transgender!" sahut Ino.

"Mungkinkah mereka semua gerombolan sirkus yang tengah dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" Hinata bertanya masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Hinata!"

"Ara, rupanya para tamu kita sedikit kebingungan. Maaf aku melupakan kalian para tamuku, aku sungguh tidak sopan. Nah kalian silahkan beri salam pada para tamu kita," ujar Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya seperti ular.

"Awas kau Tayuya!"

"Brengsek kau Jirobou!"

"Kuhajar kau Sakon!"

"Kidoumaru! Sekali lagi kau injak kakiku, kupatahkan lehermu!"

Nampaknya para _Goninshu _masih sibuk dnegan pertengkaran kecil mereka dan hal itu terang saja membuat Orochimaru kesal.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" teriaknya, dan akhirnya pertengkaran yang kacau pun akhirnya berhenti dengan teriakan yang dahsyat dari Orochimaru.

"Jirobou! Ambil air dan siramkan kepada mereka bertiga!"

"Segelas, seember, atau segayung Orochimaru-sama?"

"Sudah cepat ambilkan dan siramkan kepada mereka dasar idiot! Heran kenapa aku bisa punya anak buah yang idiot seperti kalian!" bentak Orochimaru.

Segera Jirobou mengambil satu gentong air di pelukannya dan segera menyiramkannya pada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang membuat mereka kebasahan. Dan tentu saja membuat wujud Hinata kembali ke asalnya.

"Akhirnya kita mendapatkan apa yang kita cari! Bawa dia ke ruang penelitian dan singkirkan dua yang lainnya!" perintah Orochimaru.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Hei Shion, seberapa jauh lagi sih?" tanya Naruto yang nampak mulai kelelahan.

"Sabarlah sedikit baka! Apa kau tidak mau menyelamatkan temanmu!" balas Shion.

ZRUSS! Nampak sebuah pisau atau tulang yang berbentuk pisau tertancap di hadapan mereka dan seorang lelaki berambut putih dan bersetelan hitam yang berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Selanjutnya tidak akan meleset, karena akan kupastikan tulangku akan menembus tubuhmu," ucap sang pemuda misterius itu.

**Chapter 12 EnD**

**Author's note **

Gomen minna-san baru update sekarang! Pasti udah pada nunggu ya!#readers:siapa yang nunggu! Yaudah, mending nikmati chapter baru yang masih hangat ini ya dan jangan lupa reviewnya! Jaa minna!


	13. Chapter 13

**My Lover is Mermaid!**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 13 : **

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto berang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya karena kau akan mati sebentar lagi," ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil menarik senjatanya atau lebih tepat tulangnya dari balik punggungnya.

"Gila itu kan tulang punggung!" Naruto bergidik ngeri saat melihat laki-laki itu menarik tulang punggungnya sendiri.

"Akal sehat tidak berlaku pada Orochimaru dan anak buahnya Naruto! Ini gawat kita harus segera menghindarinya, dia adalah salah seorang _goninshu_!" ujar Shion sambil gemetar melihat sosok _goninshu _tersebut.

"Oi tawanan yang disana, segeralah kembali ke selmu kalu kau tidak mau kubunuh," ucapnya dingin.

"Di...diam! A...aku akan keluar da...dari sini dan membalaskan dendam keluargaku!" balas Shion sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Maaf jika harus melukaimu!"

ZRUSSH! Senjata milik laki-laki itu segera meluncur ke arah Shion dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. TRANG! Untung saja Naruto bisa menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pipa besi yang diambillnya di lantai tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shion!" tanya Naruto.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau terus perhatikan gerakannya kalau kau tidak mau terluka!"

"Kau hebat juga bocah, bisa menangkis seranganku. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan bertarung dengan serius. Bersiaplah!"

Zrush! Kembali sulur yang berasal dari tulang punggung pemuda tersebut menyerang Naruto, namun begitu hendak ditangkis sulur tersebut berbelok menuju arah punggungnya. Beruntung dia bisa melompat menghindar tepat waktu. Namun belum selesai mendarat, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dihujani sebuah peluru yang terbuat dari tulang jari pemuda tersebut. Membuat beberapa lubang kecil di tubuhnya.

Crash! Beberapa tetes darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya, Shion yang panik hendak berlari menolongnya dan berteriak," Naruto!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shion! Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini, aku berjanji!" Naruto segera bangkit dan kembali memungut senjatanya.

"Semangatmu boleh juga bocah. Kuingatkan, dari semua orang yang bertarung denganku mereka pasti mati."

"Semua orang pasti mati, tapi aku tidak akan mati disini saat melawanmu! Hea!" Naruto kembali maju menyerang Kimimaro, namun tetap saja karena luka yang diterimanya barusan membuat gerakannya lamban dan terbaca Kimimaro.

"Sebaiknya jangan omong besar bocah, menjanjikan kebebasan bagi gadis itu adalah hal mustahil. Seperti kakaknya yang bicara seperti itu, namun akhirnya dia mati ditanganku," ujar Kimimaro.

"Ka...kau yang me...membunuh kakak?" tanya Shion tak percaya.

"Ya, bahkan sampai akhir dia terus meneriakkan namamu sampai kepalanya kupecahkan. Namun dia tidak mati sia-sia, organ-organnya tetap berguna bagi penelitian Orochimaru-sama."

"Ku...KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK!" Shion lari menerjang Kimimaro, tanpa disadarinya Kimimaro sudah menyiapkan sebuah pedang tulang yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya. Naruto yang sdar akan hal itu segera melompat menyelamatkan Shion.

Zrash! Pedang tulang tersebut menggores pipi Naruto, beruntung luka yang ditimbulkannya tidak dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja Shion? Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini jadi tunggu saja," ujar Naruto sambil menurunkan Shion dalam pelukannya.

"Ehm, Na...Naruto...," Shion hanya bisa termanggu.

"Jangan membuat suatu keinginan yang mustahil bocah, menyerahlah."

"Itu bukan suatu keinginan yang mustahil! Pasti akan kuwujudkan! Hah!"

Trang! Trang! Kembali dua senjata yang tak imbang itu berbenturan, walau Naruto memegang pipa besi namun tulang-tulang Kimimaro memiliki struktur yang lebih kuat dari besi. Beberapa kali terlihat Naruto terdesak akibat serangan Kimimaro.

"Kuso! Seranganku tak berguna sama sekali, ditambah luka ditubuhku ini membuat aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pandanganku terasa kabur akibat kehilangan banyak darah, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya mengeluh seperti ini Shion dan Hinata menungguku!" Naruto membatin kesal.

"Brengseeek! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Naruto menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Tidak berguna, terimalah _Tsubaki no Mai_ !" Kimimaro melancarkan serangan kombinasi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dengan pedang tulangnya.

ZRASH! ZRASH! ZRASH! ZRASH! Berkali-kali Naruto menerima serangan kombinasi itu, dia sungguh tidak berkutik melawan kecepatan serangan Kimimaro. Kali ini tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menoleransi cedera yang diterimanya, tubuhnya roboh seiring dengan serangan terakhir Kimimaro yang menghujam perutnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Shion, namun tetap tak ada respon dari si pemilik tubuh. Dia tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Saatnya mengakhiri ini semua! Matilah dengan tenang bocah!" Kimimaro bersiap melayangkan serangan terakhirnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Shion tiba-tiba berdiri menghalangi Kimimaro.

"Minggir! Kau adalah eksperimen berharga yang dibutuhkan Orochimaru-sama, kau tidak boleh mati," ucap Kimimaro datar.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir! Aku akan melindungi Naruto! Naruto larilah!" teriak Shion.

"Shi...Shion, aku akan melindungimu...aku takkan lari..."

"Sudah! Tidak usah pedulikan diriku, larilah baka!"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, menyingkirlah," Kimimaro kini semakin mendekati Shion dan Naruto.

"Tidak! Naruto! Cepat lari..."

Jrush! Pedang tulang Kimimaro menembus dada Shion, darahnya mengucur hebat. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tercengang dengan apa yang dihadapannya.

"Orochimaru-sama baru saja bilang untuk melenyapkanmu, kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Beliau hanya membutuhkan jantungmu."

"Te...Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shion!"

"Eksperimen yang tidak berguna harus dimusnahkan, begitu kata Orochimaru-sama. Beliau sudah mendapatkan bahan eksperimen yang lebih bagus daripada benda ini," Kimimaro berkata dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"HEAH!"

Trang! Kembali suara senjata beradu, kali ini nampak Naruto menyerang Kimimaro dengan membabi-buta. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan amarahnya untuk satu hal, yaitu membunuh Kimimaro.

"Kau! Kau anggap Shion apa! Dia bukan barang yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya! Dia manusia! Dia punya perasaan! Dia memiliki hak untuk hidup dan kalian tak berhak untuk merebutnya brengsek!" Naruto terus menyerang Kimimaro dengan ganas, nampaknya Kimimaro pun kesulitan untuk menghadapinya.

"Bocah ini, gerakannya jadi berbeda. Dia...Inilah kesenangan yang akhirnya kudapatkan! Tunjukkan kekuatanmu bocah!"

Trang! Trang! Sepertinya mereka nampak seimbang untuk sementara, namun tetap staminalah yang menentukan. Naruto yang sudah kelelahan mulai kehilangan tenaganya akibat serangan brutal yang ia lancarkan pada Kimimaro.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu bocah, kalau begitu gadis itu akan mati sia-sia demi melindungi sampah tak berguna seperti dirimu. Yah, itu memang cocok untuk kalian. Sampah melindungi sampah," ejek Kimimaro.

"Berhenti mengatakan Shion sampah! Heah!" Naruto berlari menuju Kimimaro.

"Sekali sampah tetap sampah! Hah!" Kimimaro melayangkan sabetan pedang mautnya ke arah leher Naruto.

Kali ini sabetan pedang Kimimaro hanya mengenai angin saja, Naruto langsung menunduk dan menyerang lengan kanannya yang lengah. Namun, Trang! Kembali serangan Naruto dimentalkan oleh tulang besi Kimimaro itu.

"Ini yang kutunggu! Rasakan ini!" begitu kedua lengan Kimimaro terkunci akibat serangan tadi, kedua kaki Naruto langsung menghajar kaki Kimimaro yang terbuka lebar. Kimimaro yang tidak siap akan serangan kejutan tersebut langsung terjatuh, membuat celah untuk diserang.

"Mati kau brengsek!" Naruto langsung menghujamkan pipanya ke arah dada Kimimaro.

DUAK! Kali ini tendangan menghalangi serangan Naruto untuk menghabisi Kimimaro, sebuah tendangan yang dilayangkan Sakon salah seorang dari _Goninshuu_.

"Apa maksudmu menghalangi pertarunganku Sakon! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengatasi penyusup ini sendiri!" geram Kimimaro.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, ayolah kita kan teman. Lagipula aku disuruh Orochimaru-sama untuk mengambil jantung _miko _tawanan yang kaubunuh tadi," ujar Sakon.

"Lakukan tugasmu dan aku juga akan mengakhirinya segera!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan," Sakon mempersilahkan Kimimaro untuk melakukan serangan terakhirnya pada Naruto.

"Kali ini tamat sudah, akhirnya aku tidak mampu untuk melindungi siapapun, baik Hinata maupun Shion. Maafkan aku Hinata," batin Naruto.

"Matilah!" Kimimaro bersiap melakukan serangan terakhirnya, namun tiba-tiba...

"Chidori!"

BZZT! Sebuah aliran listrik tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan Kimimaro dan Sakon, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak.

"Kau kenapa tiduran disitu Naruto! Bangun! Naruto yang kukenal tidaklah selemah ini!" ujar Sasuke yang muncul.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakon geram.

"Temari-san! Sekarang saatnya!" ujar Sasuke memberi kode.

"Baiklah! Terima ini _Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!" sebuah angin besar tiba-tiba keluar dari ayunan kipas besar yang dipegang Temari melemparkan jauh Kimimaro dan Sakon.

"Ini kesempatan! Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Sai yang baru saja muncul.

"Yah aku tidak apa-apa! Dari pada aku lebih baik kau selamatkan wanita yang tergeletak disana itu!" pinta Naruto.

"Baik!"

"Brengsek! Jangan mempermainkan kami sialan!" Sakon berteriak menandakan dia bersiap menyerang.

"Maaf, tapi sudah saatnya kami kabur! Jaa!" Shikamaru melemparkan bola kecil ke arah Sakon dan dalam hitungan detik bola tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, membuat kesempatan kabur.

"Sial mereka sudah tidak ada!" umpat Sakon kesal.

"Mereka pasti akan ke markas utama, lebih baik kita kesana."

"Baik, akan kubunuh para bocah kurang ajar itu nanti! Lihat saja!"

"Naruto ya? Aku akan menanti pertarungan denganmu lagi!" ujar Kimimaro.

Dan kedua _Goninshuu _akhirnya menghilang.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

"Shion! Kau tidak apa-apa Shion!" Naruto menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shion panik.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Nanti luka gadis ini akan melebar lagi!" ujar Temari menenangkan.

"Kankurou-san! Kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, denyut nadinya semakin melemah!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengemudikan mobil ini dengan sangat cepat Naruto!" balas Kankurou.

"Na...Naruto su...sudahlah, a...aku tahu hi...hidupku tak akan la...lama lagi..." kata Shion terbata-bata.

"Cukup Shion! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"A...aku se...senang bi...bisa bertemu de...denganmu, a...aku se...senang kau bisa menepati janjimu padaku..."

"Cukup Shion! Cukup!"

"A...akhirnya a...aku bisa be...bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi. Arigatou Naruto," denyut nadi Shion semakin melemah dan akhirnya menghilang. Dia telah pergi selamanya.

"Oi Shion! Shion! Kau bercanda kan! Katanya kau mau hidup bebas setelah keluar dari penjara Orochimaru! Oi Shion!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shion yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Sudah Naruto, dia sudah tidak ada," Temari menarik pelukan Naruto pada tubuh Shion, sementara Sai, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Kankurou hanya bisa menatapnya nanar.

"Kenapa! Kenapa dia harus mati! Aku hanya bisa berjanji kosong! Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya! Ini semua karenaku! AAH!" Naruto membenturkan tinjunya pada dinding mobil.

"Bukan salahmu Naruto," ucap Sai.

"Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, kalau saja aku..."

"Kita masih harus menyelamatkan Sakura dan yang lain Naruto! Simpan rasa sedihmu itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan Sasuke.

BUAGH! Tinju Sasuke melayang keras ke arah pipi Naruto yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sai.

"Diam Sai! Apa kau mau Sakura, Hinata dan Ino mengalami hal seperti ini? Kita masih harus menyelamatkan mereka dobe! Kau tidak boleh terdiam terpaku meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi! Apa kau pikir gadis ini senang melihat kau sekarang! Pengorbanannya akan sia-sia Naruto!"

"Kau benar Sasuke! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Hinata! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Shion!"

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!~**

Setelah penguburan singkat untuk Shion akhirnya mereka kembali ke penginapan untuk menyusun rencana penyusupan ke markas utama Orochimaru. Shikamaru telah menjelaskan beberapa rencana yang telah ia pikirkan kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan, juga alat yang membantu mereka dalam penyusupan nanti.

"Oh jadi alat ini yang membuat kalian kuat tadi," ujar Naruto sambil memegang sebuah sarung tangan yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Sasuke barusan.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dalam memegangnya Naruto, benda itu mampu mengeluarkan sebuah serangan yang dibayangkan pemiliknya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Shikamaru! Kali ini aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka! Tunggulah Hinata!"

**Chapter 13 EnD**

**Yo Minna! Gimana udah kangen nungguin updatenya belom? Hehe kali saya nyoba memunculkan sedikit action, jadi silahkan nilai sendiri ya. Oh iya buat yang puasa , selamat puasa ya. Saya nulis ini juga pas sambil puasa! :P Ah udahlah ga usah banyak omong lagi! Silahkan nikmati chapter ini. Jaa Minna! See you in next chapter dan jangan lupa reviewnya! (^^) **


	14. Chapter 14

**My Lover is Mermaid!?**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 14: Infiltration**

Nampak persiapan telah dilakukan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan dalam rangka penyusupannya ke markas Orochimaru. Setelah mendapatkan data-data yang lengkap dan peralatan yang hebat mereka melanjutkan penyusupan mereka ke markas penjahat terbesar di Otogakure, Orochimaru. Sepanjang perjalanan Sai terus bergumam tak jelas, Sasuke sedang merawat pedang Kusanagi dan sarung tangan listrik yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya, Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai penyusun strategi dibantu Temari berusaha menyusun strategi tentang penyusupan ini. Kankuro dan Gaara berkonsentrasi pada menyetir dan Naruto hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat mereka.

"Anoo Shikamaru-san...kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberi senjata?" tanya Naruto yang tadi terus memperhatikan senjata Sai dan Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Naruto, bukankah kau sudah punya senjata di tanganmu? Kau menggunakannya ketika bertarung melawan salah satu _Goninshuu_ Orochimaru kan?" Shikamaru menunjuk pipa besi yang dipegang Naruto.

"Kau sudah gila apa?! Masa aku bertarung dengan menggunakan ini?! Dia membelah besi ini dengan tulangnya baka! Kau membunuhku namanya jika aku harus bertarung dengan menggunakan ini!" maki Naruto keras-keras, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Urusai Naruto! Kau sudah bertarung dengan baik menggunakan benda itu, jangan terus merengek," sahut Sasuke yang merasa terganggu.

"Diam kau Teme! Shikamaru, kenapa dia bisa punya dua senjata sedangkan aku tidak ada sama sekali!" kekesalan Naruto makin bertambah.

"Iya, iya, nanti kuberikan. Dasar _mendokusai _ kau ini!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke arah kotak senjatanya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana seorang anak SMA biasa bisa memiliki senjata seperti ini, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sai yang sambil melihat ke arah pedang pendeknya.

"Aku tidak membelinya, aku membuatnya," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Mem...buatnya...," Sai nampak terkesima.

"Asal kau tahu saja, si pemalas ini lumayan jenius jadi wajar saja dia bisa membuat senjata seperti ini," timpal Temari.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja sama dengan kepolisian atau tentara? Kau bisa menjual senjatamu ini pada mereka, kau bisa membantu mencapai perdamaian dan mendapat banyak uang dengan ini," komentar Gaara.

"Baka, kau tak mau terlibat dengan urusan merepotkan seperti itu. Lagipula tak ada perdamaian yang bisa dicapai dengan senjata, senjata diciptakan hanya untuk dua tujuan, membunuh atau melindungi," jawaban Shikamaru terdengar seperti seorang yang bijak.

"Hee...perkataanmu keren juga, " puji Naruto.

"Aku tak mau mendengar pujian dari orang idiot sepertimu, ini senjatamu," Shikamaru melempar sebuah pisau pendek dan sepasang sarung tangan seperti punya Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke dapat pedang dan aku hanya sebuah pisau?! Kau pilih kasih Shikamaru!" gerutu Naruto sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Cerewet, aku hanya memberikan senjata yang cocok sesuai dengan keahlian kalian masing-masing. Sekarang kalian dengarkan baik-baik kita akan membahas rencana penyusupan kita, Temari bantu aku," tutur Shikamaru sambil membuka peta digital yang bergambarkan sebuah tempat yang diyakini markas dari Orochimaru.

"Pertama-tama, markas Orochimaru terdiri dari lima level dan kita masuk dari level satu. Tiap level dijaga oleh satu _Goninshuu_, jadi kita harus berhati-hati. Level satu tidak begitu banyak penjaga, namun sialnya daerah ini dijaga oleh salah satu _Goninshuu _Orochimaru yang bernama Jirobou, berhati-hatilah dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bangga akan tubuhnya yang kuat," penjelasan Temari membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Selanjutnya dari level ini akan berlanjut ke level 2, area ini juga dijaga salah satu..." belum sempat Temari menjelaskan Naruto menyelanya.

"Kenapa daritadi kita terus bertemu _Goninshuu_? Kita tak bisa berlama-lama melawan orang gila dengan kemampuan aneh seperti mereka! Kita harus menyelamatkan Hinata dan kawan-kawan secepatnya!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Naruto, ini adalah pilihan terbaik, mereka hanya lima orang dengan pos penjagaan yang terpisah, sedangkan kita berkelompok. Satu hal lagi, mereka yang terlalu percaya diri dan saling membenci satu sama lain tidak pernah berkerka sebagai tim. Jadi apabila salah satu mereka bertarung dan dikalahkan, yang lain takkan pernah membantu kecuali diperintah Orochimaru, kita bisa memanfaatkan kesombongan mereka," penjelasan Shikamaru membuat Naruto diam, sepertinya dia menerima strategi ini.

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" tanya Temari.

"Silahkan," jawab Shikamaru yang kembali duduk.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi level ini dijaga oleh Kidoumaru, dia adalah seorang pemanah yang handal. Selanjutnya di level berikutnya penjaganya adalah Tayuya, dia adalah pembunuh yang menggunakan ilusi sebagai alat untuk membunuh. Berikutnya adalah pos yang dijaga Sakon, tak banyak informasi yang kami dapat tentangya, begitu juga dengan Kimimaro, selain dia menggunakan tulang untuk membunuh, itu saja penjelasan dariku," Temari menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan menutup peta digitalnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Shikamaru kau belum memberiku penjelasan tentang alat aneh ini, kau mau aku bertarung dengan konyol tanpa mengetahui fungsi alat-alat aneh ini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk senjata yang diberikan Shikmaru padanya.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan tentang senjata-senjata itu lagi. Pertama Sasuke, dia mendapatkan pedang Kusanagi dan sarung tangan listrik, keduanya bisa dikombinasikan sesukamu. Kedua Temari, dia mendapat kipas besar yang dapat mengahsilkan angin sekuat tornado. Ketiga Gaara, mendapat alat Sand Manipulator, sebuah alat yang yang berisi sebuah organisme mekanik yang kau bisa kendalikan sesukamu, organisme itu mampu mengahancurkan apapun menjadi pasir untuk bisa kau gunakan. Ketiga Shimura, dia mendapatkan pedang dengan baja khusus yang bisa berubah sesuai kenginannya. Sedangkan kau, mendapatkan pisau dan sarung tangan angin. Sama seperti senjata Sasuke, tergantung bagaimana kau menggunakannya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau belum bilang tentang senjatamu," komentar Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kita akann membahas tentang penyusupan. Kita akan bergerak sebagai kelompok yang beranggotakan 5 orang, yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Aku, dan Gaara, itu saja," penjelasan dari Shikamaru terdengar singkat.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu Shikamaru! Kenapa Gaara harus ikut? Kenapa tidak aku saja?!" Temari menolak kelompok yang disusun Shikamaru.

"Tapi Kankurou butuh seorang pemandu untuk mengoprasikan mesin navigasi ini dan hanya kau yang dapat membantunya," Shikamaru memberi alasannya.

"Tapi aku..."

"Tidak Temari, lagipula ini terlalu berbahaya bagi perempuan sepertimu," kalimat terakhir sengaja dipelankan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aah tidak! Ayo kita mulai misi penyelamatan kali ini!" seru Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Penyusupan bisa dibilang berjalan lancar, yang mereka temui dari tadi hanya penjaga-penjaga lemah yang tak berarti, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda dari Goninshuu, Jirobou. Naruto yang masih asik dengan senjata barunya, terus memakainya sampai akhirnya Shikamaru memperingatkan bahwa ada batasan dalam senjata masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka sampai di aula yang cukup luas, aneh karena tidak ada seorangpun penjaga yang berada disana, namun mereka harus tetap waspada.

Namun Naruto yang tak sabaran tak menggubris peringatan Shikamaru dan terus maju, tiba-tiba sebuah sirene berbunyi dan sebuah cangkang besar muncul dari lantai menutupi mereka semua.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga para penyusup, aneh juga melihat kalian terperangkap begitu mudah padahal kalian telah melewati berbagai perangkap yang begitu sulit tadi," sebuah suara terdengar dari luar cangkang yang mengurung mereka, tak salah lagi, ini pasti Jirobou.

"Yah karena ada orang bodoh yang tak mendengar peringatan, makanya kami jatuh ke dalam perangkap murahan ini," sebuah sindiran untuk Naruto dilontarkan Shikamaru.

"Teme! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ada jebakan seperti ini Shikamaru!" Naruto mencoba membantah.

"Ooh, perpecahan diantara teman ya? Cukup menarik, teruslah bertengkar dan saling bunuh sana. Aku akan menunggu dengan tenang sambil memakan cemilanku," ejek Jirobou.

Sementara itu Temari dan Kankurou hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat para tim penyelamat jatuh ke jebakan yang begitu mudah, padahal mereka baru berada di level satu.

"Aduh kenapa mereka begitu bodoh sekali sih?!" umpat Temari kesal.

"Sabar Nee-san, Shikamaru pasti bisa memikirkan yang terbaik. Gaara juga ada di situ." ujar Kankurou menenangkan.

"Kuharap kau benar Kankurou," sahut Temari, nada kecemasan terdengar samar dari suaranya.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

"Oi pengecut! Keluarkan kami dari kurungan ini brengsek!" maki Naruto keras-keras.

"Teman kalian itu bodoh atau apa sih? Mana mungkin aku mengeluarkan kalian begitu saja," balas Jirobou.

"Itu benar, aku setuju dengannya," timpal Shikamaru.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto," tambah Sasuke.

"Teme! Kalian sebenarnya membela siapa sih?!"

Shikamaru nampak berpikir keras, dia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari kurungan ini. Dia melihat ke arah sekitar, dan akhirnya berhenti ke arah Sai.

"Shimura, Gaara, aku butuh kalian dalam hal ini jadi bersiaplah. Naruto berusahalah terus bicara dan mengalihkan perhatian si besar itu," ujar Shikamaru berbisik, sepertinya dia telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa..."

"Diam Naruto, percayalah pada Shikamaru-san. Dia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu," potong Gaara sambil menutup mulut Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," Naruto mengangguk dan dia mulai bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jirobou.

"Hei pengecut! Apa kau takut kami akan menghabisimu jika kami keluar dari sini? Apa kau pengecut tidak berani mengahadapi kami semua?!"

"Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu bocah, aku tidak perlu repot membunuh kalian satu per satu. Aku cukup membiarkan kalian terkurung seperti itu sampai kehabisan oksigen lalu aku tinggal membuang mayat kalian," balas Jirobou percaya diri.

"Shimura, ubah pedang pendekmu menjadi mode bor. Lubangi di dinding yang kutandai sesuai dengan aba-abaku, dan Gaara bersiap mengeluarkan pasir untuk memperlebar lubangnya, dan Sasuke bersiap menyerangnya begitu lubangnya terbuka. Kita akan mengadakan serangan balasan bagi si besar itu," Shikamaru menjelaskan rencananya yang brilian kepada para rekan.

Sai mulai melubangi dindingnya, tak terlalu sulit rupanya. Material dari pedang Sai yang sudah berubah menjadi bor ternyata lebih kuat dan mampu membuat lubang seperti pada sebuah tahu. Gaara sudah memperlebar lubang yang dibuat Sai dengan pasirnya, dia memperlebar lubang pada dinding besi tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi butiran pasir besi yang bisa dia gunakan. Sasuke sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pedang dan sarung tangannya, sepertinya dia sudah siap.

Naruto terus berusaha memancing Jirobou agar dia tidak curiga, dan usahanya cukup berhasil. Perhatian Jirobou teralih pada Naruto, karena dia terlalu percaya diri pada perangkap buatannya dia tak menyadari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Zrash! Sebuah sayatan yang cukup besar berhasil dilayangkan Sasuke pada tubuh besar Jirobou dan efeknya cukup lumayan, dia tak bisa bergerak sementara karena kesemutan akibat setruman dari pedang listrik Sasuke.

Shikamaru mencoba melempar bom-bom pada Jirobou, namun sayang dia berhasil menghindari semua lemparan dari Shikamaru dengan melompat ke belakang. Untung saja Shikamaru sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, Naruto yang sudah siap langsung menyabetkan pisau anginnya ke arah lengan Jirobou yang masih terluka. Jirobou langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"Brengsek kalian bocah-bocah sial! Akan kubunuh kalian semua, lalu mayat kalian akan kucincang dan kuberikan pada binatang!" teriak Jirobou.

"Yah, kalau bisa kenapa tidak lakukan dari tadi badan besar?" ejek Naruto sambil mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah bocah! Terima ini!" Jirobou dengan tanpa henti melemparkan drum-drum besar ke arah kelompok pahlawan kita. Untung saja mereka dengan sigap mampu menghindari semua serangan tersebut, walau dengan sedikit kepayahan.

"Apa si besar ini tidak kehabisan tenaga ya? Dia dari tadi terus melempari kita, tapi tak sedikitpun menunjukkan wajah lelahnya," ujar Sai sambil terus berusaha menghidari lemparan Jirobou.

"Itu benar, semua benda yang dilemparkannya terasa begitu ringan di tangannya. Jangan-jangan dia bersaudara dengan _Superman_ lagi," gurau Naruto.

"Berhenti bergurau di tengah kekacauan seperti ini Naruto," sahut Gaara yang berhasil menangkap drum Jirobou dan melemparkannya kembali, namun dengan mudahnya Jirobou menangkapnya seperti bola dan melemparkannya kembali.

Shikamaru yang terus memperhatikan semua gerakan Jirobou dari tadi merasa sedikit janggal, semua benda yang dilemparkan Jirobou terlihat sedikit melayang sebelum dilemparkan kembali ke arah mereka, begitu juga dengan drum yang dilempar Gaara barusan, terlihat melayang sebelum jatuh ke tangan Jirobou. Seolah-olah dia mampu mengendalikan massa benda tersebut. Kalau massa berubah berarti itu ada hubungannya dengan gravitasi, itu dia!

"Oi Shikamaru, kau merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada si besar itu? Seolah-olah dia bisa mengendalikan massa benda sesukanya," bisik Sasuke yang masih kerepotan menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu untuk membuktikannya," Shikamaru tersenyum, sebuah rencana brilian lagi-lagi telah terbentuk di dalam kepalanya.

"Oi! Ada apa dengan kalian semua!? Kenapa hanya menghindar dari tadi? Apa kalian itu lalat yang hanya bisa berdengung mengganggu ketenangan?! Ingat, kalau tidak cepat si duyung yang berharga itu entah apa jadinya nanti, mungkin enak kalau kubuat _sashimi,_" ejek Jirobou.

"Kau! Kubunuh kau!" geram Naruto, dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas leher Jirobou, beruntung Shikamaru menahannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, dia hanya memancing kita. Ingat kemarahan membuat serangan kita tidak efektif, tenangkan dirimu, aku punya rencana untuk menghabisi si besar ini," ujar Shikamaru.

" Walau memakai rencana sebusuk apapun kalian takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, dasar bocah-bocah sial!" Jirobou sudah naik darah, serangannya menjadi makin tak terkendali.

"Semuanya berpencar ke lima arah yang berbeda, dia akan sulit menyerang jika semua berpencar!" perintah Shikamaru sambil memberi kode tangan kepada teman-temannya yang kini sudah bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

Jirobou menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai dengan keras dan membuat semua benda berterbangan di sekitarnya, dia mulai melempari ke lima arah berbeda secara bersamaan.

"Walau kalian berpencar aku akan tetap bisa menyerang kalian sampah!" maki Jirobou.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar makiannya dan berteriak, "Lakukan sekarang!"

Mereka berlima dengan gerakan yang gesit mampu menghindari serangan maut tersebut, bahkan menangkap drum tersebut lalu melemparkannya kembali ke arah Jirobou. Jirobou yang terkejut segera melebarkan kedua tangannya dan semua benda itu terhenti di udara.

"Benar dugaanku, kau mampu mengendalikan gravitasi. Semua benda di sekitarmu kehilangan massanya karena kau merubah gravitasi di sekitarmu. Itulah alasan mengapa kau tidak pernah lelah saat melemparkan benda-benda berat tersebut," Shikamaru memaparkan hasil analisisnya yang sempurna.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau mengetahui kemampuanku!? Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun!" tepat saat Jirobou hendak melemparkan drum ke arah Shikamaru, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sasuke menyerang dengan serangan listriknya. Terpental ke depan bukan berarti penderitaannya berakhir, karena pada saat itu Naruto sudah siap dengan serangan angin yang ada di tangannya.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yang membentuk sebuah putaran berbentuk angin di tangannya tak segan mengarahkannya ke arah Jirobou. Dia langsung menabrak tumpukan drum dibelakangnya, terkapar tak berdaya.

"Heh tak kusangka mudah juga menipu si besar itu, begitu aku mengajaknya berbicara dia tidak menyadari serangan yang ada di belakangnya," komentar Shikamaru sambil menatap tubuh Jirobou yang sudah tak berdaya.

Sebuah gelang yang merupakan rahasianya dalam mengatur gravitasi tiba-tiba meledak, membakar tubuh Jirobou menjadi hangus tak tersisa. Sudah pasti itu adalah ulah Orochimaru yang tak puas terhadap kerja anak buahnya, dia menyingkirkannya seperti pion yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Selamat terhadap kalian yang telah mengalahkan Jirobou dan telah menyelesaikan level satu, sebagai hadiahnya aku membereskan Jirobou untuk kalian. Selamat melangkah ke level berikutnya. Jaa!" suara Orochimaru terdengar di sekitar arena yang mereka gunakan untuk bertarung tadi.

"Gila, dia membunuh anak buahnya sendiri!" komentar Sai ngeri.

"Dia benar-benar memuakkan!" sahut Gaara.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bergegas untuk menolong Hinata dan yang lain, aku khawatir Orochimaru sialan itu sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka!" desak Naruto.

Mereka berlima bergegas meninggalkan level satu untuk menuju level berikutnya, penjaga kali ini bernama Kidoumaru. Menurut informasi yang Temari bacakan, dia adalah tipe peenyerang jarak jauh yang menyerang dengan panahnya. Begitu mereka menjejakkan diri di level dua, mereka dikejutkan dengan seluruh arena yang berisi banyak pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang. Sepertinya ini adalah hutan buatan Orochimaru bagi _Goninshuu_nya kali ini Kidoumaru. Baru saja melangkah mereka langsung disambut oleh panah yang meluncur ke hadapan mereka.

"Game Start," suara Kidoumaru terdengar, tanda permainan dimulai.

**Chapter 14 EnD**

Gomen minna baru ngelanjutin setelah sekian lama terbengkalai, saya aja ampe lupa punya utang update ama fic ini. Untung aja banyak yang ngingetin (^^). Udahlah, nikmati aja chapter ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Jaa!


	15. Chapter 15

**My Lover is Mermaid!?**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 15: Versus Kidoumaru**

"Game Start yo!" seru Kidoumaru dari puncak pohon, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya serangga di hadapannya. Kidoumaru meremehkan mereka berlima.

"Kuso! Apa yang lakukan monyet sialan?! Kalau berani turun dan hadapi kami, jangan hanya berdiri di atas sana!" teriak Naruto yang darahnya sudah mendidih, dia tidak terima diremehkan seperti.

"Mo...Monyet? Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah? Mana ada monyet berwajah tampan dan memiliki enam tangan tambahan seperti diriku ini? Coba lihat baik-baik, dan kalian juga teman-temannya. Apa aku kelihatan seperti monyet?" balas Kidoumaru dengan narsis.

"Kalau dilihat sih? Sepertinya..." Sai mengamati wujud Kidoumaru yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ehm...Benar juga, mirip seperti..." Gaara tak mau kalah, dia juga melakukan observasi.

"Kau ini..." Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah tak suka.

"Kau itu..." Shikamaru juga ingin mengatakan pendapatnya.

"MONYET!" teriak mereka berlima dengan serempak yang hampir membuat Kidoumaru terjatuh dari pohon tempatnya berdiri.

"Dasar bocah-bocah sial! Mati kalian!" seru Kidoumaru sambil menembakkan anak panahnya ke arah mereka berlima.

Walau arah gerakan anak panahnya mudah dibaca, tapi tetap saja mereka berlima dibuat sulit menghindar karena adanya pepohonan yang menghalangi gerakan mereka. Walau begitu untung saja kelima pahlawan kita bisa menghindari anak panah tersebut dengan selamat.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kehebatanku? Mana ada monyet yang bisa menembakkan anak panah seperti aku!? Dan lagi kalau diibaratkan sebagai binatang, aku itu lebih mirip laba-laba!" lagi-lagi Kidoumaru berteriak kesal.

"Mana ada laba-laba seperti kau , baka! Laba-laba itu harunya merayap, bukan berdiri di atas pohon dan menembaki kami dengan panah!" seru Shikamaru.

"Lagipula, di cerita _Momotaro_ ada kok monyet yang bisa menembakan panah. Jangan-jangan kau keturunannya ya?" ejek Naruto sambil menghindari serangan panah Kidoumaru.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah besar! Terima ini, panah spesial dariku!" Kidoumaru mengambil lima panah dari belakangnya dan menembakkannya pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan bantuan dari pepohonan mereka kira akan berhasil menghalangi laju panah Kidoumaru, namun sayang panah tersebut mampu berbelok bahkan mengikuti semua gerakan mereka. Tentu saja Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang terkejut segera menjadi bulan-bulanan dari serangan panah Kidoumaru.

"Brengsek panah apa ini? Masa bisa berbelok dan mengikuti gerakan kita? Apa semua anggota _Goninshuu_ itu monster semua?" ujar Naruto sambil mencabuti panah dari tubuhnya.

"Baka, mana ada yang seperti itu. Ini seperti kasus Jirobou, pasti ada semacam rahasia dari panah-panah sialan ini. Untuk sementara kita menyebar saja, berbahaya jika kita berada bersama-sama pasti akan jadi sasaran empuk," Shikamaru nampak berpikir keras mencari rahasia dari panah Kidoumaru.

Walaupun mereka sudah berpencar dan menghindari serangan panah Kidoumaru tapi tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh, panah-panah itu bagaikan peluru kendali yang bisa melacak targetnya walaupun mereka sudah tersembunyi sekalipun. Di saat mereka sudah hampir putus asa dengan semua luka yang mereka terima, tiba-tiba sebuah layar yang menampilkan Orochimaru muncul entah darimana.

"_Konbanwa minna-san_! Maaf mengganggu acara permainan kalian yang mengasyikkan, tapi aku punya pemberitahuan penting bagi kalian para lima penyusup. Teman kalian si putri duyung sedang dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan loh, dalam 10 jam jika kalian tidak kemari dia kan berakhir sebagai _sashimi_ setelah aku mengekstrak mutiara keabadian dari tubuhnya. Hahaha, bagaimana? Apa kalian masih ingin berbaring di tanah seperti itu?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Di mana Hinata brengsek!? Jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Naruto murka.

"Are, are. Berani sekali kau bicara padaku seperti itu, apa kau tidak paham posisimu anak kecil? Kau yang dalam posisi gawat sekarang, Kidoumaru bisa menghabisinya kapanpun dia mau. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu ini, segeralah kesini dan temui aku. Itupun kalau si duyung menginginkannya loh," suara Orochimaru terdengar licik.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek? Aku yakin Hinata pasti menunggu kami untuk menyelamatkannya!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau yakin seperti itu? Kalau begitu saksikan sendiri perkataannya. Mermaid-san, teman-temanmu ingin melihatmu loh. Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa mereka?"

"Na...Naruto-kun! Minna-san! A-aku mohon jangan datang kesini, lebih baik kalian pulang saja! Aku tak mengharapkan pertolongan kalian, kalian pasti akan mati jika berhadapan dengan Orochimaru!" suara Hinata terdengar seperti terpaksa, matanya memandang cemas ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Lihat kan? Dia itu tidak mau ditolong, nah kalau begitu silahkan serahkan diri kalian dengan tenang dan mati di tangan Kidoumaru ya. Oh iya bagaimana kalau si duyung aku awetkan saja, sepertinya bagus. Sampai jumpa," dan Orochimaru segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Sementara itu di ruangan Orochimaru

"Orochimaru-sama, kenapa anda memanas-manasi mereka? Bukannya nanti akan bertambah gawat jika mereka marah?" tanya Kabuto sang tangan kanan.

"Tidak, tidak, Kabuto-kun. Justru hal itulah yang membuat permainan ini semakin menarik, dan aku yakin Kidoumaru juga pasti berpikir hal yang sama," jawab Orochimaru sambil menghirup aroma dari teh yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda ingin saksikan dari para bocah pengganggu itu?" Kabuto kembali bertanya.

"Sebuah pertunjukkan yang menarik Kabuto-kun, selagi menunggu proses pengekstrakkan mutiara abadi dari tubuh _mermaid-san_. Kau pasti juga ingin menyaksikan bagaimana teman-temanmu bermain, kan?" Orochimaru menatap Hinata dengan wajah liciknya.

"Lepaskan mereka! Bukannya kau sudah janji akan melepaskan mereka jika aku mengatakan hal itu!" teriak Hinata dari dalam tabung yang memerangkapnya.

"Oya? Aku tak ingat berkata seperti itu, lagipula suaramu terlalu kecil untuk kudengar, hahaha!" tawa Orochimaru dingin.

"Tapi bagaimana, jika Kidoumaru berhasil mereka kalahkan seperti Jirobou? Bukankah hal itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk kita?" Kabuto kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kabuto-kun, kau ini terlalu khawatir. Kalau kalah ya sudah, hitung-hitung mengurangi pengeluaranku untuk menggaji _Goninshuu_. Kau tahu di masa resesi ini kita haru bertindak dengan cermat dan hati-hati," jawab Orochimaru santai.

"Berarti anda mengorbankan Kidoumaru?!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal gaji, bagaimana gajiku bulan lalu yang telat anda bayar? Apa nanti akan ditambah bonus beserta bulan ini?"

"Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti," jawab Orochimaru tegas.

"Dasar ular pelit!" protes Kabuto pelan.

"Apa kau bilang _Megane-Hentai_!"

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

"Jangan bercanda! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu Hinata!? " Naruto berteriak sambil memukul pohon di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya usaha kalian sia-sia ya? Teman kalian tidak mau di selamatkan, lalu kalian akan mati di sini, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tertawa seperti ini! benar-benar cerita yang sangat menyentuh kan?" ejek Kidoumaru.

"Kau! Brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau monyet sialan!" Naruto berlari ke arah pohon tempat Kidoumaru bertengger, dikendalikan oleh amarahnya.

"Naruto kendalikan dirimu, kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan emosi seperti ini!" Shikamaru memberi peringatan.

"Mati kau!" Kidoumaru sudah membidik Naruto dengan panah peledaknya yang disiapkannya, kali ini kalau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi, Naruto akan tamat.

Bwush! Panah ledakan sudah ditembakkan Kidoumaru, dengan cepat anak panah itu meluncur tepat ke arah Naruto yang tengah berlari. Tak sempat menghindar lagi karena anak panahnya yang terlalu cepat, Naruto hanya menutup matanya.

Duar! Suara ledakan terdengar keras memenuhi ruangan stage 2, Kidoumaru tersenyum puas memandang ke arah ledakan tersebut. Berhasil membunuh salah satu dari kelima bocah sial itu, pasti sangat memberikan rasa puas bagi psikopat seperti dirinya. Namun, dirinya terkejut karena yang dilihat bukanlah mayat korbannya yang meledak tak karuan melainkan sebuah bola pasir yang berdiri kokoh di tengah ledakan tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa baka? Jangan bertindak nekat seperti itu, membuat susah saja. Lagipula nanti siapa yang akan menjadi pangeran untuk menyelamatkan gadismu, kalau kau mati?" ujar Gaara tenang.

"Gaara..." Naruto tertegun memandangnya Gaara.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, membuatku jijik saja! Lebih baik berkonsentrasi pada musuh di depanmu! Dan ingat kau sudah berhutang padaku, begitu kembali kau harus memberikanku game limited edition itu, mengerti?"

"Jangan menasehatiku cerewet! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menghajarnya!" sahut Naruto bersemangat.

"Kau! Beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku! Mati kalian!" Kidoumaru kembali meluncurkan panah peledaknya ke arah Naruto dan Gaara, namun sepertinya pelindung pasir itu masih kokoh membentengi mereka dari amukan Kidoumaru.

Di saat perhatiannya teralih oleh Gaara dan Naruto, diam-diam Sai dan Sasuke menyelinap ke belakang Kidoumaru untuk melancarkan serangan bersama. Sai meluncurkan pedangnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah rantai yang melilit Kidoumaru, dan kemudian Sasuke yang bersiap dengan pedang chidorinya segera menusukkannya ke perut Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru yang tak menyangka serangan ganda itu tak bisa berbuat apapun, dirinya menggelepar di tanah setelah menerima serangan kombinasi dari Sasuke dan Sai.

"Fuuh, tak kusangka, sulit juga mengalahkan monyet bodoh ini!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Yang penting kita kan berhasil mengalahkannya, jadi..."

"Enak saja kau bicara begitu! Kau sudah merusak formasi dengan bertindak gegabah seperti itu! Perbuatanmu itu nyaris membuat kita semua celaka, dasar idiot!" potong Sasuke pada perkataan Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah! Hentikan pertentangan di antara teman! Yang penting tugas kita sekarang adalah menyelamatkan para sandera! Jangan hanya karena pertentangan kecil merusak kerjasama kita!" ujar Sai menengahi.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Sai, kita harus bergegas!" sambung Gaara.

Ketika akan berbalik menuju stage selanjutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah benang tipis dan lengket mengikat kaki mereka semua dan menarik tubuh mereka ke atas dan menggantungnya di antara pepohonan. Kini mereka berlima persis seperti mangsa laba-laba yang sedang menunggu ajal.

"Haha! Kalian semua sudah tertangkap! Jangan pikir kalau kalian bisa mengalahkanku seperti si idiot Jirobou itu! Kidoumaru-sama takkan mati semudah itu!" Kidoumaru masih berdiri tegap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa masih bangkit?! Aku sudah yakin menusuk perutmu barusan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Jangan marah, tusukannmu memang hebat tapi masih ada benang laba-laba yang melindungku dari seranganmu!" ucap Kidoumaru sambil menunjukkan perutnya yang dilapisi benang laba-laba.

"Sial! Apa dia itu monster!?" maki Naruto.

"Baka! Ini adalah hasil dari penelitian Orochimaru-sama, beliau memberiku kemampuan indah ini untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya seperti kalian! Dan sementara kalian bermain bersamaku disini si duyung teman kalian sudah diawetkan di ruangan Orochimaru-sama!" Kidoumaru nampak senang mempermainkan emosi lawan-lawannya.

"Cepat turunkan kami dasar monyet laba-laba sialan!" maki Naruto.

"Heh! Omonganmu makin ngelantur saja! Sudah jelas aku ini laba-laba, kenapa masih dibilang monyet!" balas Kidoumaru.

Zrash! Karena perhatiannya teralih oleh Naruto yang terus mengoceh, tak sadar bahwa pedang rantai Sai telah memotong semua benang-benangnya. Membuat para pahlawan kita siap kembali ke medan pertempuran.

"Perhatikan semua musuhmu jika kau ingin berbicara, _saru-san_!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum licik.

"Brengsek!"

"Oi! Mulai dari sini kita akan bagi menjadi dua tim, tim pertama, Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara mencari para sandera dan tim kedua, yaitu aku dan Sai akan mengurus si laba-laba setengah monyet ini!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Yang benar saja Shikamaru! Dia itu kuat, kalian berdua tidak akan bisa melawannya! Lagipula masih ada tiga orang lagi yang sama atau bahkan lebih dari dia!" bantah Naruto.

"Justru karena itu baka! Seperti katanya barusan, kita akan kehabisan waktu kalau melawan mereka semua! Kita juga harus memikirkan para teman kita yang menjadi sandera!" kali ini Shikamaru yang berteriak.

"Shikamaru..."

"Baka...jangan khawatirkan aku begitu. Kami berdua tidak akan cukup mudah dikalahkan oleh makhluk setengah-setengah begitu tahu," kata Shikamaru.

Akhirnya tim Naruto berlari menuju pintu keluar stage dua untuk melanjutkan perjalan mereka yang tertunda.

"Enak saja! Kalian tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana tanpa bermain denganku dulu! Terima ini!" Kidoumaru menembakkan panah peledaknya ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang tengah berlari.

Beruntung Sai dengan cepat mengarahkan pedang rantainya ke arah panah-panah tersebut dan berhasil mengubah sasaran mereka menuju pepohonan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan acuhkan lawanmu," ujar Sai sambil melemparkan pedang berantainya ke arah Kidoumaru.

Dengan lompatan yang tinggi Kidoumaru berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, namun sialnya bom yang dilemparkan Shikamaru ke arahnya sudah bersiap meledak di hadapannya. Duar! Sebuah ledakan besar lagi-lagi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru stage 2. Dari kumpulan asap tebal, Kidoumaru masih berdiri tegap seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh ledakan barusan.

"Percuma, benang laba-labaku mampu melindungiku dari serangan apapun. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku!" sombongnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau bom tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan pedang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa mak..." belum selesai Kidoumaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai sudah berada di belakangnya bersiap menusuk lehernya yang tanpa penjagaan.

Zrash! Sebuah sayatan berhasil menggores lehernya, tak terlalu dalam sialnya hanya menggores sedikit saja. Refleks dari Kidoumaru kali ini berhasil meyelamatkan nyawanya. Sambil memegangi lehernya yang terluka dia tertawa.

"Hahaha! Baru kali ini kurasakan permainan yang menegangkan begini! Kupuji kalian yang bisa membuatku terluka seperti ini, tapi tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua!" sorot matanya tak lagi memandang remeh terhadap kedua lawannya.

"Apa iya begitu? Lebih baik kita buktikan saja," balas Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Terima ini!" serangan panah Kidoumaru makin gencar dan berbahaya, rasanya mustahil menghindari serangan yang terus mengikuti kita kemana saja. Belum sempat berpikir panah peledak itu sudah berada di belakang para pahlawan kita.

Sai dan Shikamaru terdesak, rasanya tidak mungkin menghadapi musuh dengan senjata semengerikan ini. Ketika mereka tengah bersembunyi, Kidoumaru berteriak.

"Hoi para pengecut! Keluarlah! Aku membawakan hadiah untuk kalian! Lihat gadis ini, gadis pirang ini akan menjadi sasaran panahku jika kalian tidak keluar!" serunya.

"INO!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka tak bisa mempercayai mata mereka, tubuh Ino tergantung tak berdaya pada pohon tempat Kidoumaru tengah berdiri. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka yang tak biasa. Melihat hal itu,amarah Sai dan Shikamaru memuncak.

"Akhirnya keluar juga kalian! Terima ini!" lagi-lagi Kidoumaru langsung menyerang mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

"Shikamaru-san, aku punya ide bagus untuk mengalahkan orang itu sekaligus menyelamatkan Ino-san. Mungkin ini agak sedikit beresiko, tapi tolong patuhilah, ini satu-satunya jalan keluar!" seru Sai.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan protes karen itu merepotkan. Kita jalankan rencanamu" balas Shikamaru.

Kidoumaru telah menduga, dua musuhnya itu telah merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Tetapi, bukannya khawatir dia malah bertambah bersemangat. Sejak awal ini adalah peramainan baginya, dia kembali membidik mereka berdua. Namun entah kenapa Sai malah berlari menjauhinya, mengira Sai berlari untuk menyusul kawan-kawannya barusan, dia langsung menembakinya dengan panah-panah peledaknya. Tak menyangka setelah itu Shikamaru melempari dirinya dengan pisau, beruntung dia menghindarinya dengan melompat turun dari pohon.

Mengetahui lawannya hanya Shikamaru seorang saja, akhirnya dia berlari menerobos hutan untuk menyerang lawannya itu. Tak sadar dari arah kiri muncul Sai yang menangkapnya dan menjatuhkannya, disusul oleh panah-panah peledak yang dia luncurkan barusan.

"Bagaimana rasanya merasakan senjatamu sendiri!?" teriak Sai yang sudah berada di atas pohon, dia sudah meluncurkan pedangya sesaat setelah menjatuhkan Kidoumaru.

"Bagaimana bisa aku kalah disini!?" teriak Kidoumaru sesaat sebelum panah-panahnya sendiri meledakkan dirinya.

Ino akhirnya bisa diselamatkan, Shikamaru yang menurunkannya dari pohon itu. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tetapi tetap saja harus dirawat. Berbeda dengan Sai yang kaki kirinya terluka parah akibat terkena ledakan panah Kidoumaru. Beberapa saat kemudia Ino akhirnya sadar, dirinya masih shok akibat kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kau yang menyelamatkanku ya?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Pelan-pelan baka, kalau kau mau berterimakasih lebih baik ucapakan pada cowok di sana itu. Dia nyaris kehilangan kakinya karena nekat saat menyelamatkanmu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai yang masih bisa tersenyum meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sai-kun! Kakimu..." Ino tak bisa percaya, apa yang dilalui Sai untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, dia langsung menangis.

"Sai, Ino lebih baik kalian tinggal di sini dulu. Aku sudah menghubungi Temari dan Kankurou untuk menjemput kalian. Aku akan menyusul yang lain, dan Ino lebih baik hentikan tangismu itu. Masih banyak musuh di sekitar sini," ujar Shikamaru, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan stage dua untuk menyusul Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Sai-kun, gomen, karena aku kau..."

"Jangan meminta maaf Ino-san, ini bukan salahmu, aku saja yang terlalu nekat. Tapi aku senang kau masih selamat, aku menyesal tidak bisa menolongmu segera. Kalau saja lebih cepat aku masih bisa menghilangkan luka-luka ini..."

"Sai-kun, terimakasih telah datang untuk menyelamatkanku," Ino menangis dalam pelukan Sai.

**Chapter 15 End**

**Minna, silahkan nikmati chapter terbaru ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Jaa nee!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Lover is Mermaid!?**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 16: Tayuya's Illusions**

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Shikamaru meninggalkan stage 2, namun dia masih belum menemukan jejak teman-temannya. Jangankan temannya, musuh pun belum terlihat, apalagi stage berikutnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya tiba-tiba sebuah pisau terlempar ke arahnya.

Jrush! Nyaris saja, andai Shikamaru tidak menyadari arah datangnya pisau itu dia pasti sudah memiliki dahi yang berlubang sekarang.

"Nyaris saja, hoi tunjukkan dirimu _goninshuu_ yang disana!" teriak Shikamaru pada sosok yang menyerangnya barusan.

"Hebat, tak kusangka kau bisa menghindari lemparan pisauku barusan. Yah, anggap saja itu salam dariku dan ujian bagimu. Kukira kebetulan kau bisa mengalahkan Jirobou dan Kidoumaru," ujar sosok tersebut.

"Katakan, dimana yang lain? Apa ini stage yang selanjutnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Are, are, sungguh tidak sopan. Ingat ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku, kau tidak bisa bertanya seperti itu. Tapi kuberi kau hadiah karena bisa menghindari lemparan pisauku barusan."

"Aku harap jawabanmu itu tidak merepotkan, _ojou-san_."

"Baiklah, akan kujawab setelah aku membunuhmu!" Tayuya segera menyerang Shikamaru dengan tendangannya, namun reflek dari Shikamaru mampu meenghindari serangan barusan.

"Lihat siapa yang tak sopan di sini, kau menyerangku tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu," komentar Shikamaru datar.

"Cerewet!"

Duak! Duak! Berulang kali mereka adu pukulan dan tendangan, tak terhitung berapa pukulan dan tendangan yang mereka layangkan. Duak! Duak! Sekilas mereka terlihat seimbang, namun ternyata kekuatan dan stamina Shikamaru yang terkuras akibat kedua pertarungannya tadi membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lama dengan pertarungan ini. Wajah kelelahannya dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Tayuya yang tanpa ampun melayangkan serangan kombinasi pada Shikamaru

Bruak! Shikamaru terpental cukup jauh akibat serangan kombinasi Tayuya, luka di mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Dengan gaya yang cukup _gentleman_ dia mengelap darahnya.

"Cih, meski perempuan kau cukup lumayan juga ya," ejek Shikamaru.

"Jangan meremehkanku, dasar sial!" balas Tayuya yang kembali melayangkan serangannya.

Shikamaru tak mau menyerah begitu saja, dengan gesit dia menghindari semua serangan Tayuya. Sebuah serangan balasan telah disiapkannya, tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas kecil yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Sebuah pisau kecil telah disiapkan untuk menyerang Tayuya. Setelah mendapat timing yang tepat dia melakukan serangan balasan tersebut.

Srash! Sayang serangannya dangkal, hanya berhasil menggores kulit Tayuya. Tayuya yang terlambat menyadari serangan balasan itu langsung melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Shikamaru, untuk memperlebar jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"SIAL! Akan kubunuh kau sialan!" teriak Tayuya kesal, dia mengambil sebuah seruling di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang mau kau perbuat dengan instrumen itu, kau mau memainkan lagu untukku," ejek Shikamaru, sebenarnya itu adalah pancingan agar Tayuya mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu hanya dengan suling ini," Tayuya memberi pernyataannya.

"Coba saja! Aku akan..."

Dengan tenang Tayuya meniup serulingnya, dan munculah 4 sosok bertubuh besar. Sekali lihat saja sudah pasti tahu kalau mereka itu bukan manusia. Tubuh mereka yang besar diliputi banyak jahitan, sepertinya badan mereka digabungkan dengan berbagai binatang buas seperti gorila dan singa, mata mereka tertutup. Shikamaru hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat senjata lawannya itu, sepertinya dia akan benar-benar mati hanya dengan sebuah suling.

Walau mata mereka tertutup bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menyerang dengan brutal, Tayuya yang menggerakkan para prajurit buas tersebut. Dengan alunan musik yang meluncur dari sulingnya, dia mampu menggerakkan para makhluk buas itu untuk menyerang Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri dengan susah payah menghindari semua serangan itu dan dalam hati kecilnya mengutuk nasibnya sendiri yang memaksanya berada di pertarungan yang merepotkan ini.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Sementara itu di lain pihak, Naruto dan kawan-kawan kini terpisah satu sama lain karena perangkap yang disiapkan oleh Orochimaru. Mereka terpisah menjadi dua kelompok, Gaara bersama Naruto dan Sasuke sendirian. Naruto dari tadi terus mengomel tak jelas karena bisa terperangkap dalam perangkap yang sangat bodoh ini.

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi tersesat di tempat ini, padahal kalau mengikuti radar kita pasti sudah sampai ke tempat Hinata! Dan juga Sasuke jadi terpisah, ini semua karena ulahmu Gaara!"

"Mana kutahu kalau tulisan jalan pintas itu perangkap yang isinya lubang, sudah bagus kita tidak mati tertusuk tadi. Kalau tidak ada pasirku kau bisa mati barusan, lebih baik kau berterimakasih lalu tutup mulut besarmu itu" sahut Gaara.

"Aah mengesalkan! Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan orang sepertimu!" teriak Naruto.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Sasuke yang kini hanya seorang diri memperketat kewaspadaannya, musuh bisa menyerang darimana saja apalagi dia kini hanya seorang diri. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak harus bersama Naruto yang cerewet itu atau Gaara yang tingkat menjengkelkannya sama dengan dirinya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dia menemukan sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap gulita, samar-samar dia bisa melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di ruangan tersebut.

"Yo, aku sudah lelah menunggumu," ujar laki-laki tersebut.

Sasuke bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya, kewaspadaannya meningkat. Laki-laki ini adalah seorang _goninshuu_ Orochimaru.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Walau sudah mati-matian menghindari serangan para monster tersebut, tetap saja tubuh Shikamaru sudah mencapai batasnya. Staminanya yang sudah terkuras tak mampu membuatnya menggerakkan tubuhnya secara optimal, hasilnya dia menjadi bulan-bulanan Tayuya dan pasukan monsternya itu.

"Hoi! Mana rasa percaya dirimu yang tadi pecundang? Apa yang tadi itu hanya bualanmu saja?" Tayuya berusaha memprovokasinya.

"Ittai...merepotkan...kenapa aku yang harus berhadapan dengan orang ini? Kenapa tidak si idiot Naruto atau Sasuke? Aah percuma saja mengeluh, merepotkan..."

"Jangan hanya mengeluh brengsek! Lawan aku dengan serius!" Tayuya mengamuk, dia mengerahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang Shikamaru sekali lagi.

Buak...buak... buak... tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pukulan yang diterima Shikamaru, badannya sudah mencapai batasnya, dia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Untuk bernafas saja dia sudah kelelahan, apalagi berdiri, beberapa tulang rusuknya sudah patah. Apa masih ada harapan untuknya?

"Aku akan mengakhirimu sekarang! Bersiaplah menuju neraka brengsek!" Tayuya meniupkan serulingnya dan empat monster itu melompat dan hendak menghantamkan serangan terakhir pada Shikamaru.

"Hidup itu merepotkan...tapi mati lebih merepotkan..."

Wush, dalam sekejap Shikamaru menghindari serangan mematikan yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya itu. Sepertinya dia masih belum menyerah akan hidupnya, matanya masih memancarkan semangat untuk hidup walau masih tetap terlihat seperti mata ikan yang mati.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah siap mati? Kenapa tiba-tiba bangkit lagi sial!?" maki Tayuya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau mati itu merepotkan, dan juga kali ini giliranku menyerang. Aku akan membalas semua serangan tadi," ucap Shikamaru penuh percaya diri.

"Coba saja!" Tayuya kembali menggerakkan pasukan monsternya untuk menyerang, tapi kali ini Shikamaru dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Dia seperti telah membaca pola serangan dari Tayuya, dalam sekejap dia sudah mendekati Tayuya.

Buak! Perut Tayuya dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Shikamaru, dirinya hanya terhempas beberapa langkah. Pukulan dari Shikamaru nampaknya tidak terlalu keras dan berpengaruh pada Tayuya.

"Apa cuma itu kehebatanmu bocah?"

"Yang tadi itu aku menahan diri, aku tidak sanggup memukul perempuan dengan sekuat tenaga. Anggap saja itu salam dariku," ujar Shikamaru santai.

"Sial! Dia meremehkanku! Tapi bocah itu benar-benar luar biasa, dia mampu menghindari serangan para monster itu dan bahkan mendekatiku. Dia tak bisa dianggap remeh!" batin Tayuya.

"Wajahmu sepertinya heran karena seranganku barusan, kuberitahu prasangkamu itu memang benar. Aku bisa membaca pola gerakan kalian, semua seranganmu itu percuma sekarang."

"Sial itu alasannya dia terus menerima seranganku barusan! Pasti dia telah membaca dan menganalisis seranganku, tapi darimana dia bisa tahu nada yang kumainkan untuk menggerakkan pasukanku? Kalau begitu tak ada jalan lain, akan kucoba nada lain untuk menyerangnya!" Tayuya kembali menyerang Shikmaru.

Namun seperti yang sudah diduga, Shikamaru kembali berhasil mengacaukan semua serangan Tayuya bahkan kembali melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Walau nadanya berbeda, tapi gerakan jarimu itu masih sama. Aku bisa memperkirakan gerakanmu dari situ."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?!" Tayuya menyerangnya dengan brutal, pola serangannya sudah tak ada lagi. Dia menyerang dengan membabi buta.

"Itu yang kutunggu," Shikamaru mengambil sebuah _flashbang_ dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Tayuya.

Bang! Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga dan bom cahaya itu telah membuat Tayuya panik, dia segera mengumpulkan para pasukan monsternya untuk melindunginya dari serangan Shikamaru.

"Caramu tidak berhasil sialan!" teriak Tayuya pada Shikamaru, namun lawannya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Kita lihat saja nona," Shikamaru sudah melompat dan berada di atas sekarang, dan dengan cepat dia melemparkan empat buah kunai yang berisi bahan peledak pada empat pasukan monster Tayuya.

Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar! Keempat kunai itu meledak secara bersamaan di kepala pasukan monster milik Tayuya. Kepala mereka sudah hancur lebur karena ledakan barusan, mereka pun rubuh dan tak bergerak lagi.

"Ke-kenapa...bisa..." Tayuya sepertinya sangat kaget melihat para bonekanya sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Aku menyadari bahwa otak mereka masih hidup dan mampu menerima gelombang suara yang dihasilkan oleh sulingmu, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan kepala mereka. Nah sekarang menyerah sajalah, jujur aku merasa tidak enak jika menghajar perempuan," Shikamaru bergerak mendekati Tayuya perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin kalah dari orang lemah sepertimu!" Tayuya kembali meniup sulingnya.

"Oi, apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Bonekamu..." perkataan Shikamaru terpotong, mulutnya tidak seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Baka! Kau telah jatuh ke dalam perangkapku! Kali ini kau akan tersiksa dalam dunia ilusiku!" sosok Tayuya dan pemandangan sekitar perlahan mulai menghilang.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Shikamaru kini terbangun, kedua tangannya telah terikat oleh dua rantai yang sangat besar. Di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok Tayuya yang sudah berubah menjadi monster bertanduk. Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok musuhnya yang berganti rupa.

"Jadi itu wujudmu dalam dunia ini, menggelikan. Apa kau tidak bisa..."

Buak! Tayuya memukul Shikamaru sekuat tenaga, darah keluar mengalir dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Akulah penguasa dunia ini!"

"Tetap saja ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi, rasa sakit dan luka yang kualami bukanlah hal yang nyata. Kau bebas mau menyiksaku, aku akan anggap ini mimpi," sahut Shikamaru terengah-engah.

"Baka, apa kau lupa? Siapa yang memberikan respon rasa sakit, otak bukan? Aku akan terus merespon otakmu untuk merasakan rasa sakit sehingga akan menimbulkan kerusakan otak permanen. Kau akan menjadi mayat hidup seperti mereka, ini balasanmu karena telah menghancurkan mainanku!" bentak Tayuya.

"Jadi kau hanya merengek karena mainanmu hancur? Kau ini seperti bocah saja, kukira semua _goninshuu_ itu monster tak tahunya hanya segerombolan bocah cengeng yang diperintah Orochimaru!"

"Diam! Kau tidak layak untuk menghinaku atau Orochimaru-sama!" Tayuya kembali memukul Shikamaru, kali ini disertai dengan tendangan di mukanya.

Shikamaru tidak berhenti sampai di situ, walau badannya penuh luka dan terus mengeluarkan darah, dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menghina Tayuya dan membuatnya kesal. Sepertinya dia sedang mengulur waktu. Sementara itu Tayuya yang terbakar amarahnya terus melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kali ini aku akan menghabisimu dengan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya!" Tayuya meniup sulingnya, perlahan tapi pasti kulit, daging dan tulang Shikamaru meleleh dan lepas dari tubuhnya. Rasa panas dan terbakar itu benar-benar menyiksanya, Tayuya kini tertawa puas melihat lawannya itu berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRGH!" Shikamaru berteriak ketika melihat potongan tangannya terjatuh dari tubuhnya.

"Rasakan itu karena telah menghinaku, brengsek!" Tayuya terus tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang kesakitan.

"Kirikirimai!" tiba-tiba sebuah angin besar menerjang ke arah mereka berdua, angin itu menghempaskan Tayuya dan menyadarkan Shikamaru dari ilusi Tayuya.

"Kau datang telat Temari, aku sudah lama menunggumu!" komentar Shikamaru.

"Berisik! Aku juga berusaha datang secepatnya tahu! Lagipula mencari koordinatmu itu susah!" balas Temari tak mau kalah.

"Sialan! Kenapa masih ada yang mengganggu!? Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

"Diam kau wanita jalang! Takkan kumaafkan orang yang melukai kekasihku seperti ini!"

"Diam! Aku yang akan membunuhmu!" Tayuya kembali meniup sulingnya.

"Terbanglah Kirikirimai!" Temari menghempaskan kipasnya sekuat tenaga dan sebuah angin tornado besar muncul dan menghajar Tayuya tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tembok baja dan jatuh ke tumpukan drum-drum besar, tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi.

"Kau ini ganas juga ya Temari?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menghajar seorang perempuan yang telah melukai kekasihmu tanpa ampun, kejam," komentar Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri menahan diri karena lawannya perempuan kan? Apa kau sudah jatuh hati padanya?" balas Temari tak mau kalah.

"Tidak mungkin dia itu sangat kuat, lagi pula wanita yang kusukai itu cuma kamu kan?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Ba-baka!" Temari menghempaskan kipasnya ke arah Shikamaru untuk menutupi rasa malunya, kasihan Shikamaru.

**Chapter 16 End**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Lover is Mermaid!?**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 17 : Twin Demon**

Sebuah ruangan gelap dimana seorang Goninshuu menunggunya, sudah jelas ini adalah sebuah stage. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu, sekelilingnya adalah kegelapan yang kelihatannya tak berujung. Di tengah ruangan itu, sang lawan sudah menunggu dirinya. Sasuke perlahan menarik pedang Kusanaginya dan menaikkan kewaspadaannya, musuh bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Hoi, jangan menampakkan wajah menakutkan seperti itu dong. Aku jadi ngeri dan takut," kelakar sang lawan.

"Maaf saja ya, dari dulu wajahku sudah seperti ini. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu itu dan majulah," sahut Sasuke tak gentar.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, walaupun aku sendiri yang memohon pada Orochimaru-sama agar mengatur pertarungan ini. Lebih baik kita berbincang-bincang sebentar, mungkin seperti masalah temanmu..." belum selesai dia berbicara, Sasuke sudah maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Beruntung dia menyadari bahaya dan segera mundur, pipinya tergores akibat serangan barusan.

"Aku tak mau mendengar semua omong kosongmu itu, cepat maju!" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Baik, baik. Pertama-tama, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Sakon. Seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah seorang Goninshuu, salah satu yang terkuat menurutku. Bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha-kun? Kau tahu, aku sangat tertarik padamu. Lebih baik kita nyalakan lampu agar pertarungan kita berjalan lancar," ujar Sakon sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pelajar normal dan bukan pecinta sejenis seperti dirimu!" seru Sasuke yang kembali melayangkan pedangya.

Trang! Serangannya berhasil ditahan oleh kunai milik Sakon, keduanya saling menatap. Pertarungan antar keduanya tak terelakkan lagi.

"Maaf, yang kumaksud tertarik itu bukan atas dasar cinta tapi dalam hal lain. Kekuatanmu, ketenanganmu, kau adalah lawan yang cocok untukku. Aku sudah menunggu hal ini selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku!" Sakon mendorong Sasuke mundur dan dalam sekejap melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajahnya.

Buak! Sasuke terpental jauh, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Tak mau menyerah sampai di situ, dia segera bangun dan mengelap darahnya.

"Sial, gerakan macam apa itu? Aku yakin kalau tangannya itu di luar jangkauan serang, tapi kenapa dia bisa memukulku?"

"Kau heran dengan seranganku barusan? Wajar saja karena aku adalah yang tercepat dan terbaik dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dari semua Goninshuu, bahkan Kimimaro pun cukup kesulitan menghadapiku," sombong Sakon.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Haaah!" Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya, sementara Sakon hanya dengan tenang menghindari semua sabetan pedangnya.

"Ayo, apa kemampuanmu hanya segini? Jangan membuatku cepat bosan lalu membunuhmu ya," Sakon memprovokasinya.

Gerakan Sasuke menjadi kacau dan tak beraturan, nampaknya provokasi Sakon berjalan dengan lancar. Gerakannya mejadi mudah terbaca dan hal itu memberi kemudahan bagi Sakon untuk melancarkan berbagai serangan. Sakon nampaknya sangat menikmati pertarungan ini, baginya ini hanyalah suatu permainan kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sasuke sendiri bersusah payah menangkis semua serangan Sakon, terkadang ada satu atau dua serangan dari arah yang tak terduga. Rasanya seperti Sakon memiliki anggota tubuh tambahan.

"Oi, oi, oi! Mana semangatmu yang mau menghajarku barusan? Kalau begini permainan jadi tidak asik lagi kan?"

"Diam!"

Berulangkali pedang mereka beradu namun hasilnya selalu sama, Sasuke selalu mejadi pihak yang kalah. Kadang tergores, terpukul atau tertendang, entah sudah berapa luka yang diterimanya dari pertarungan ini. Staminanya pun nampak sudah mencapai batas, nafasnya terengah-engah, kesadarannya mulai hilang karena kehilangan banyak darah. Sakon tersenyum puas melihat kondisi lawannya yang babak belur, kemenangan sudah berada di dalam genggamannya. Namun dia masih belum puas, dia masih ingin menyiksa Uchiha Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari dalam sakunya.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun. Jangan seperti ini dong, kau harus melawanku dengan lebih serius. Kalau tidak...hal yang gawat akan terjadi..."

Dia menekan tombol di remote yang dipegangnya dan tiba-tiba dari langit-langit muncul sesosok gadis berambut merah muda. Keadaannya nampak sangat parah, luka-luka yang diterimanya bukan dalam kategori normal lagi tapi ini sudah sangat ekstrim. Matanya memandang ke bawah dengan lemas, dia melihat wajah Sasuke dan lalu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau datang Sasuke-kun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Sa...ku...ra..." Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata karena kejadian barusan, dia hanya mampu mengucapkan nama Sakura.

"Gadis yang berisik ya, dia terus meneriakkan namamu ketika aku menyiksanya." Sakon memandang dengan tatapan mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Dia selalu berteriak seperti itu ketika aku memukulnya, menendangnya, mengiris kulit dan dagingnya perlahan-lahan," ujar Sakon sambil menirukan suara Sakura.

Benar-benar mengesalkan! Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa meringis dan diam ketika aku menyiksanya lagi! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Itu adalah saat terindah dan terbaik dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah merasa begitu ketika menyiksa orang seperti ini! Hahahaha!" Sakon tertawa puas melihat wajah penuh amarah Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa ampun lagi langsung menghajar wajah Sakon dengan telak. Pria berambut putih itu langsung terlempar setidaknya 3 meter ke belakang.

"Lumayan juga, akhirnya kau serius juga. Tak sia-sia aku menyiksa gadis itu, hahahaha!"

"Kau akan membayar semua perlakuanmu kepada Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Kau akan mati hari ini Sakon!"

Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyerang Sakon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun kali ini berbeda, serangan yang Sasuke lakukan nampak sangat penuh perhitungan dan efektif. Sakon nampak kesusahan kali ini menghadapi semua serangan yang Sasuke lancarkan, tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Sakon menerima goresan dan sabetan pedang Sasuke.

"Sial! Ada apa dengan bocah ini, serangannya menjadi tak terbaca! Apa aku akan kalah disini? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku adalah Sakon, yang terhebat dari semua Goninshuu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah ingusan ini mengalahkanku!" batin Sakon kesal.

Trang, trang suara pedang yang beradu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Masing-masing menunjukkan tekad ingin menang dan tak mau kalah dengan yang lain, saling menyerang, memukul, menendang, dan menebas satu sama lain berharap lawan mereka mati saat itu juga. Sakon yang terkejut dengan meningkatnya kemampuan Sasuke tak terduga tak bisa membalas satu pun serangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Sakon!" Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya pada leher Sakon yang tak terlindungi namun ada sebuah tangan ketiga yang muncul dan menghentikan serangannya.

"Kau terkejut bocah, jangan pernah mencoba membunuh seorang adik apabila ada kakak yang melindungnya," ujar tangan misterius itu.

"Aniki! Jangan menganggu pertarunganku!" bentak Sakon pada tangan itu.

"Baka, itu karena kau terlalu lama-bermain-main dengan bocah ini sehingga kau mudah dikalahkannya. Mulai sekarang ini adalah pertarungan kita, lekas serius dan bunuh dia!" kali ini muncul kepala di samping kepala Sakon.

"Mustahil, sebenarnya kalian itu apa?"

"Hanya saudara kembar yang terlalu akrab!" Sakon dan Ukon langsung menyerang Sasuke dan memukulnya tepat di perut dengan ketiga tangan mereka.

"Uagh!" Sasuke terlempar cukup kjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Maju, kami akan membunuhmu dan gadis itu setelahnya." Sakon kembali percaya diri dengan dukungan Ukon kakaknya.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa!"

Sasuke kembali bangun dan langsung menuju dua bersaudara itu, tapi sayang kali ini mereka berdua di atas angin. Serangan dari keduanya yang tak dapat diterka arahnya oleh Sasuke membuatnya sedikit kebingungan, ditambah lagi suasana tempat pertarungan yang gelap membuat Sasuke menjadi bulan-bulanan serangan mereka berdua. Walau sudah berusaha menghindar sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja, tak sedikit pukulan dan tendangan yang diterimanya dari Sakon dan Ukon. Sasuke benar-benar sudah kewalahan kali ini, tak ada ampun lagi bagi dirinya. Sakon dan Ukon benar-benar sungguh-sungguh akan menghabisinya kali ini.

"Sial, apa tak ada jalan keluar kali ini? Kalau si bodoh Naruto itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang tak biasa untuk keluar dari masalah seperti ini! Hal yang tak biasa? Benar juga!" Sasuke berlari mundur dari serangan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Oi mau lari ya? Takkan kami biarkan!" teriak Sakon.

"Kau tidak akan lolos kali ini!" Ukon juga tak mau kalah.

Keduanya mengejar Sasuke tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya Sasuke tersudut. Merasa buruan mereka sudah tersudut dan di atas angin, keduanya mendekati Sasuke tanpa perhitungan. Sebuah tindakan yang fatal sebenarnya. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebuah granat cahaya di genggaman tangan kirinya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua dan begitu mereka berdua mendekat...BANG! bunyi yang memekakan telinga dan sebuah cahaya yang membutakan mata keluar dari granat cahaya tersebut. Dibutakan oleh cahaya dan suara bising keduanya menyerang secara acak, berharap serangan mereka mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Namun sayang, tebasan mereka hanya mengenai angin belaka. Sosok Sasuke menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya efek granat tersebut, kedua bersaudara itu menengok kiri dan kanan mencari mangsa mereka.

"Mencariku?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada kedua bersaudara itu, dia tengah berdiri di sebuah balok besar yang berada di atas Sakon dan Ukon. Teriakan Sasuke membuat mereka refleks melihat keatas.

Bwush! Pedang Sasuke langsung menghantam leher kedua bersaudara itu, membuat tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi dua. Sakon dan Ukon yang tak bisa menghindar lagi hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Sasuke membelah tubuh mereka berdua. Kini keduanya telah terpisah menjadi dua dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Itulah akhir yang pantas untuk kalian, dasar sampah!" umpat Sasuke kesal pada mereka berdua.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih terikat erat, dengan wajah yang penuh cemas dia melepaskan satu persatu ikatan yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura sambil terus memanggil namanya, perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Sakura kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke nampak gembira sekali melihat wajah Sakura yang usdah tersadar kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, aku senang kau...Awas!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauhinya, namun itu semua sudah terlambat. Tangan Ukon sudah menembus tubuhnya.

"K-Kau! Sialan, kenapa masih hidup!?" geram Sasuke.

"Mana bisa aku mati dengan serangan lemah begitu, iya kan Sakon?" ujarnya sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Benar _Aniki_, lagipula ini sudah saatnya kita berpisah bukan?" sahut Sakon.

Darah Sasuke menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, dia tak menyangkan serangannya tidak berpengaruh pada kedua monster kembar ini. Mereka seperti cacing planaria yang dibelah dan bisa tumbuh kembali. Sembari menahan sakit, otaknya berpikir keras untuk keluar dari situasi yan gawat ini. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya tenang, mendadak menjadi berang, dia menyerang Ukon yang tangannya masih berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Sasuke-kun dasar brengsek!" teriak Sakura sambil mengayunkan balok kayu ke arah Ukon. Sayang serangan itu tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali, bagi Ukon itu hanya seperti gigitan nyamuk belaka.

"Jangan menggangguku wanita jalang!" Duak! Ukon menendang Sakura keras-keras, membuatnya terpental dan menabrak tembok.

"Sa-Sakura! Brengsek!" teriak Sasuke murka, dihantamkannya sikunya ke arah muka Ukon. Sayang Ukon dengan sigap menghindari serangannya, bahkan menangkap sikunya.

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, terima saja waktu kematianmu sekarang," Ukon mengeraskan pegangannya pada siku Sasuke dan...krak... sepertinya sikunya retak kali ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ukon masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke seperti halnya ketika dia masuk kedalam tubuh adiknya. Sepertinya dia berniat membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Ce-Cepat pergi dari tubuhku brengsek!" maki Sasuke.

"Kami tidak bisa semudah itu disingkirkan, bodoh. Kami akan membunuhmu dengan menggunakan tubuhmu sendiri, atau lebih baik membunuh wanita itu dengan tanganmu sendiri," Sakon tersenyum dengan girang ketika mengatakan hal yang seram itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

"Mau dicoba?" tantang Ukon. Sasuke dengan Ukon yang mengendalikan tubuhnya berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Mengangkat pedang di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya pada leher Sakura...Jrash, percikan darah merah terhambur ke udara. Pedang itu menusuk sesuatu, perut Sasuke sendiri.

"Ka-Kau! Si-Sial, kenapa kau melakukan hal gila seperti ini!?" Ukon begitu terkejut melihat calon korbannya melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya calon korbannya bertindak seperti itu, biasanya mereka hanya pasrah menunggu ajal.

"Aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, meski itu nyawaku sendiri!"

Sasuke bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Namun kali ini Ukon telah keluar terlebih dahulu dari tubuhnya dan...Bwush! Pedang tersebut dilemparkannya ke arah perut Ukon. Ukon yang tidak menyadari serangan kejutan hanya bisa pasrah dan berteriak kesakitan ketika pedang Sasuke menancap di perutnya. Sakon yang tak terima kakaknya diperlakukan seperti itu kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan brutal, Sasuke yang tenang tentu saja dapat membaca semua gerakannya dengan baik. Sarung tangan listriknya diarahkan ke muka Sakon dan lalu...

"_Chidori_!" sengatan listrik ribuan volt membakar muka Sakon dengan parah, luka bakar yang diterimanya membuatnya kesakitan dan mengaduh keras. Sasuke kemudian beralih pada Ukon yang pmasih kesakitan dengan pedang di perutnya. Dia berlari dan memegang gagang pedangnya dan kemudian menariknya dengan keras diirngi tendangan yang mementalkan Ukon ke tembok dengan keras. Sakon yang masih berteriak kesakitan dan menutupi matanya, kini menjadi sasaran Sasuke. Sabetan pedang Kusanagi miliknya menyabet punggung Sakon dengan keras, menambah rasa sakit yang di deritanya. Dan kemudian, Sasuke mencengkram lehernya dan membantingny ke arah Ukon yang masih diam tak berdaya.

Duak! Kedua tubuh bersaudara itu beradu dan keduanya mengaduh kesakitan. Dilemparkannya sebuah kunai yang dialiri listrik dan botol air ke arah mereka berdua, namun sayang Ukon berhasil menepisnya. Kunai itu hanya mengenai botol air yang dilempar kemudian, airnya membasahi mereka berdua.

"Sial kau bocah! Kali ini aku tidak akan memafkanmu! Akan kubunuh kau!" berang Ukon.

"Kau akan mati Uchiha Sasuke!" geram Sakon.

"Kalian yang akan mati!" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah bola ke arah mereka, namun dengan gesit Sakon menebasnya. Debu-debu yang memenuhi bola itu berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Jangan bercanda kau, mau membunuh kami dengan bola berisi debu? Setidaknya gunakanlah otakmu!"

"Kalian yang harusnya menggunkan otak, pertama itu bukanlah debu melainkan sebuah bubuk mesiu terbaru yang tak berbau. Dan kedua, botol itu tidak berisi air, melainkan sebuah cairan kimia yang mudah terbakar. Selamat tinggal, iblis kembar," Sasuke mengeluarkan aliran listrik ditangannya dan membakar cairan tersebut. Sakon dan Ukon kini tak bisa menghindar lagi, kobaran api dan sebuah ledakan besar sudah menunggu mereka di depan mata. Akhir bagi mereka berdua, api membakar kedua bersaudara iblis tersebut sampai gosong.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..." nafas Sasuke terengah-engah, matanya tak lagi fokus, tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya pusing akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Rasanya dia tak mampu berdiri lagi, perlahan tubuhnya mulai jatuh ke tanah. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya, Sakura rupanya yang memeluknya ketika jatuh. Kedua matanya menatap tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi luka dan darah.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun, membuatmu menjadi seperti ini," tangis Sakura keras.

"Aku bangga melakukan hal ini untuk melindungi Sakura, tak usah kau tangisi. Sekarang bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sebentar? Aku rasa yang lain akan segera kemari sebentar lagi, kau sudah aman sekarang." Sahut Sasuke lemah.

"Bodoh...kau lelaki yang bodoh..., tapi kebodohanmu itu yang membuatku suka padamu." Sakura memeluknya, berharap dia hanya benar-benar tertidur.

"Wow, manis sekali kalian berdua!" Ino berseru sambil melihat pelukan mesra itu.

"Aku mengaku kalah Sasuke-kun," Sai tertawa mengejek.

"Ka-kalian? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke gagap.

"Musuhnya sudah dibereskan, dan kau lebih baik tenang. Lukamu itu lebih parah dari kami berdua," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau hebat ya Sakura, berani berpelukan begitu." Temari tak mau kalah.

"A-aku tidak berpelukan kok, ha-hanya menghangatkan diri iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang gugup malah memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. Blush! Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah maksimal dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Aah, dia KO tuh," ejek Sai.

"Temari dan Ino bantu aku mengobati Sasuke, lukanya cukup parah. Mudah-mudahan Naruto dan Gaara masih baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang tenang saja bisa seperti ini, apalagi Naruto yang mudah panas dan ceroboh. Mudah-mudahan kau baik-baik saja Naruto," Shikamaru berharap.

"Kau tak usah cemas, bukannya Gaara ada di sampingnya?" ujar Temari menenangkan.

"Kau benar, semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Naruto dan Gaara saat ini sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri, luka yang mereka terima lumayan parah. Sementara itu, Kimimaro masih berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sampai disini sajakah? Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk menghabisi kalian, inilah tarian terakhir _sawarabi no mai_!"

Tunas-tunas tulang yang besar dan tajam muncul dari permukaan tanah dan hendak menghantam mereka berdua.

**Chapter 17 EnD**

**Maaf bagi yang menunggu lama ya m-_-m. Silahkan dinikmati dan reviewnya ya ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Lover is Mermaid!?**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 18 : Spear from Bone**

Naruto dan Gaara benar-benar tak berdaya dihadapan Kimimaro, keduanya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kimimaro. Berlumuran darah dan luka, kini keduanya dihadapkan oleh bahaya yang diciptakan Kimimaro. Ratusan tunas tulang tajam bermunculan dan hendak menyerang mereka berdua. Zwush! Zwush! Tulang-tulang putih yang keras dan tajam akan menghantam tubuh mereka dalam hitungang detik dan...

"Fuuh...kupikir aku akan mati tadi," ujar Gaara sambil menyeka keringatnya. Dia dan Naruto kini berada di atas sebuah gundukan pasir yang melayang.

"Hoi bangun _baka_, mau sampai kapan kau tidur nyenyak seperti itu! Bangun dan bantu aku!" seru Gaara sambil memukul-mukul pipi Naruto.

"Ah sakiiit! Kenapa kau terus memukulku begitu!" sahut Naruto yang sudah sadar.

"Karena kau tidak mau bangun," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Yang penting aku sudah bangun kan? Lebih baik sekarang kita berusaha untuk mengalahkannya!" Naruto menatap tajam pada Kimimaro yang sedari tadi berwajah datar.

"Akan kubalaskan dendam Shion!" Naruto melompat dari gundukan pasir terbang dan menyerang Kimimaro dengan pisau anginnya.

Trang! Trang! Suara pisau beradu dengan lengan Kimimaro yang dilindungi tulang berlapis baja, walaupun sudah ditebas beberapa kali lengannya tidak menunjukkan satu goresan pun.

"Mundur Naruto!" kali ini giliran Gaara yang menyerang, ombak pasir yang besar datang dan menenggelamkan Kimimaro.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja, semoga monster itu tidak bangkit kembali dan menyerang kita lagi..."

Bwush! Sesosok siluet muncul dari lautan pasir itu, menembus tekanan yang menghancurkan tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya bermunculan dari tubuhnya, Kimimaro masih berdiri tegak dan kini bersiap menyerang mereka berdua. Zwung! Sebuah tombak panjang muncul dari tangannya, sama seperti senjata yang lain, tombak itu berasal dari tulangnya. Tombak itu berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Brush! Menabrak perisai pasir yang telah Gaara siapkan untuk melindungi dirinya dan Naruto.

"Dasar monster!" maki Naruto.

"Keras kepala! _Sabaku Shouso!_" pasir menyelimuti tubuh Kimimaro dan meremukkan tubuhnya tapi tulang-tulangnya yang keras menghalangi usaha pasir-pasir Gaara.

"Mari kita uji, apakah pasir atau tulangku yang terkuat!" Kimimaro masih berusaha menembus pertahanan pasir Gaara.

Naruto yang tak bisa hanya diam, kini melompat dan dan menyerang Kimimaro kembali. Wuuung! Putaran angin berkumpul di sarung tangannya, membentuk bola bulat dan padat. Naruto tanpa ragu menyerang Kimimaro dengan bola angin di sarung tangannya itu, "Rasengan!" jurus andalannya itu menghantam wajah Kimimaro dengan telak.

"Hanya segini sajakah?" kata Kimimao dengan wajah datar, sepertinya serangan Naruto hanya sekedar hembusa angin sepoi-sepoi di wajahnya itu.

"Mu-Mustahil!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Giliranku sekarang." Kimimaro melepas tombak yang dipegangnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah tulang sepanjang 40 cm yang ditarik dari tangan kanannya. Dia menajamkannya dan menyerang Naruto dengan pedang tulang tersebut. Zrash! Zrash! Tak terhitung berapa kali Naruto menerima tebasan super cepat dari Kimimaro, kecepatan serangan Kimimaro membuat tak ada celah lolos dari serangan itu. Gaara sendiri segera berpikir cepat, diserangnya Kimimaro dengan serangan pasir dari belakang. Namun sayang, Kimimaro mampu menghalanginya dengan membuat pedang tulang dari lengan kirinya.

"Kesempatan!" seru Gaara menarik tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya dengan pasir ketika Kimimaro disibukkan dengan serangan ombak pasirnya.

"Gaa-Gaara...," ucap Naruto lemas.

"Jangan bicara lagi, kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah! Makan pil ini," Gaara memberikan sebuah pil berwarna hitam pada Naruto.

"Ini akan menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menghentikan pendarahanmu," sambungnya.

Naruto segera menelan pil hitam itu tanpa pikir panjang dan hasilnya lumayan, regenerasi tubuhnya berjalan dengan cepat. Semua luka di tubuhnya menutup dan pendarahannya pun berhenti, namun tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Semua regenarsi super cepat itu menguras tenaga dan stamina tubuhnya, harga yang cukup sepadan dengan kemampuan obat itu.

"Gaara..."

"Aku tahu, serahkan dia padaku Naruto. Kau cukup duduk tenang dan saksikan kemenanganku dari sini," ujar Gaara penuh percaya diri.

"_Baka_ kau tahu kemampuan monster itu kan? Dia bukan lawan yang bisa dihadapi kita berdua, lalu kau mau apa hanya sendirian?!" geram Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya mengulur waktu, kita akan menunggu bala bantuan. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan melawan monster itu."

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa tak berdaya seperti ini! Gaara kau tidak boleh mati!" seru Naruto.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak akan mudah dikalahkan olehnya. Serahkan saja dia padaku," sambung Gaara.

Gaara kini menghadapi Kimimaro sendirian, walau sudah meyakinkan diri untuk melawannya, rasa takut masih terpancar sedikit di hatinya. Tapi dia tidak boleh ragu, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto dan dirinya tewas di tangan monster itu. Tidak akan...

"_Suna Shigure_!" pasir-pasir itu terbang ke arah Kimimaro dan menghujaninya dengan lebat.

"Kau pikir ini bisa menghentikanku? Jangan bermain-main lagi," Kimimaro masih bisa berjalan walau dihujani pasir Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" pasir-pasir yang telah jatuh kini membuat mengikat kaki Kimimaro, membuat sebuah pasir hisap buatan yang mengunci semua gerakannya. Pasir-pasir itu merangkak naik ke tubuhnya dan memerangkap dirinya.

"Mau mencoba meremukkan aku lagi? Percuma saja, itu tidak akan berguna."

"Yah, karena itu aku mencoba hal baru!" Gaara berlari ke arah Kimimaro dan menyerangnya dengan pasir berbentuk sebuah tombak dan menghantamkannya ke wajahnya.

Brush! Kimimaro menerima dengan telak serangan Gaara itu, namun dengan tulang baja, serangan pasir itu hanya melewati pori-pori wajahnya tanpa menimbulkan luka yang cukup fatal. Hanya sedikit goresan saja.

"_Tesenka no mai_, aku akan menghabisimu!" Kimimaro menarik keluar tulang belakangnya dan melilit Gaara dengan sulur tulangnya itu.

"Argh!" Gaara kesulitan bernafas, sulur tulang itu melilit tubuhnya membuat dirinya sulit mengambil nafas.

"Matilah kau!" Kimimaro kembali mengeluarkan tombak tulangnya dan menyerang Gaara yang sudah tak bisa bergerak.

"Ayo bangun Naruto! Apa kau hanya akan diam saja melihat hal ini terulang kembali dihadapanmu?! Apa kau sanggup kehilangan temanmu lagi? AAAH! Persetan dengan semua ini, bergeraklah tubuhku!" Naruto langsung bangkit saat itu juga, menggenggam pisaunya dan mengalirkan aliran angin sehingga menyelubungi dirinya dan pisaunya.

Trang! Tombak Kimimaro terhalang oleh selubung angin dan pisau Naruto, keduanya sama imbang, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan sebuah tendangan dia mengahajar dagu Kimimaro, membuatnya terpelanting jauh dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Ooh, masih bisa bangun rupanya, kau hebat juga. Aku jadi bersemangat, akhirnya ada yang bisa menandingiku kali ini. Aku akan serius kali in." Wujud Kimimaro berubah, badannya membesar dan muncul garis-garis misterius di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi monster saat ini, tatapan matanya yang tajam mengarah ke Naruto dan Gaara.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu, aku punya sebuah rencana," bisik Naruto pada Gaara yang kini suadah berdiri tegap disampingnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan membantumu, menyediakan peluang, ataupun waktu untukmu, sebagai gantinya berikan aku game terbaru yang kau milikki," sahut Gaara.

"Ah, tentu saja. Setelah ini semua berakhir, akan kuberikan semuanya padamu. Ayo mulai Gaara!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Matilah kalian berdua!" Kimimaro segera mengeluarkan tulangnya dan menyerang mereka berdua.

Zrush! Zrush! Sekumpulan pasir terbang menyerangnya, membuat dirinya tak bisa fokus dengan serangan yang dilakukannya. Naruto yang memanfaatkan hal itu langsung menyerangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan mampu menembus tulangku. Material tulangku ini lebih kuat dari pada baja..."

Krak! Tulang Kimimaro retak oleh serangan pisau Naruto, tentu saja hal ini membuat Kimimaro heran. Bukankah tulangnya itu adalah material terkuat yang ada dibumi, tapi kenapa bisa retak semudah itu hanya karena sayatan sebuah pisau? Sementara itu, Naruto terus menyerangnya tanpa henti, suara pisau dan tulang Kimimaro yang bertabrakan terus terdengar tanpa henti.

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa anak ini bisa memojokkanku sampai seperti ini? Sial!" Kimimaro membatin kesal.

"Haaaaaah!" Naruto terus mengayunkan pisaunya tanpa henti ke arah Kimimaro, Kimimaro sendiri susah payah menangkis serangan beruntun dari Naruto. Keringat bercucuran dari keduanya yang bertarung dengan serius. Gaara sendiri bukan hanya berdiam saja, dia sedang menunggu aba-aba Naruto untuk melakukan serangan.

Trang! Kedua senjata itu kembali beradu, namun retak pada pedang tulang Kimimaro semakin melebar. Mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi serangan dari pisau angin Naruto, dan akhirnya...kraak! Tulang itu hancur dan retak, Naruto segera memanfaatkan hal itu dan menyerang Kimimaro. Namun sayang, Kimimaro berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya tulangku adalah yang terkuat! Kenapa bisa begini!?" teriak Kimimaro.

"Heh, kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu Kimimaro! Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini! Pisauku diselubungi angin dengan kecepatan berputar yang sangat tinggi, dengan kecepatan seperti itu berlian pun akan hancur!"

"Brengsek! Jangan banyak omong bocah!" Kimimaro kembali menarik tulang dari tubuhnya dan menyerang Naruto kembali.

Ritme serangannya meningkat, tapi serangannya menjadi tak terarah dan mudah terbaca. Wajar saja kalau Naruto bisa menghindari semua serangan itu dengan mudah. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang mantap, dia menangkis serangan Kimimaro dan meluncurkan tendangan ke perutnya membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding dan terpojok. Dan saat itulah...

"Gaara sekarang!" teriaknya.

"_Sabaku Shouso!"_ Lagi, pasir Gaara kembali meenyelimuti tubuh Kimimaro. Pasir itu menguci seluruh gerakannya, kini dia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil padaku!" teriak Kimimaro.

"_Ryusabakuryuu!_" Ombak pasir yang besar tiba-tiba datang dan menenggelamkan Kimimaro

Kimimaro kini tenggelam dalam lautan pasir Gaara. Walaupun kini musuhnya tak berdaya Gaara tidak diam saja, dia kembali melancarkan serangan susulan. "_Sabaku Taiso!_" Dentuman-dentuman terdengar keras menggelegar di lautan pasir Gaara. Tekanan pasir yang kuat membuat ledakan keras meremukkan tubuh Kimimaro yang terkubur dibawahnya. Tak diragukan lagi, monster itu pasti tewas kali ini. Meskipun tubuhnya bisa bertahan dari serangan pertama, tapi tubuhnya tak akan bisa menahan tekanan dari lautan pasir sedalam 20 meter yang kini merendam dirinya. Belum lagi ledakan yang diberikan Gaara barusan, pasti sudah membuat tubuhnya hancur berantakan. Sekuat apapun tulang Kimimaro, semua serangan tadi pasti sudah meremukkannya.

"Kali ini berhasil?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Mana kutahu? Kita berdoa saja, semoga monster itu tak bangkit lagi. Aku benar-benar lelah kali ini, tak kusangka menghadapi semua ini membuat tenagaku terkuras. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengeluarkan kartu as-ku, sayang sekali," kelakar Gaara.

"Kau masih saja bersifat seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu!" Naruto menarik lengan Gaara yang lemas untuk berdiri.

Baru saja mereka akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ledakan besar dari lautan pasir Gaara. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, Kimimaro masih hidup dan bersikeras keluar dari sana. Brush! Sebuah ekor muncul dari balik lautan pasir dan sosok yang mengerikan pun muncul. Dia tak bisa lagi disebut sebagai manusia, penampilannya sangat mengerikan. Kulitnya menghitam, ada ekor besar yang muncul di belakangnya, tulang-tulang tajam dan besar mencuat dari tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi monster kali ini.

"Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup dan mengganggu Orochimaru-sama! Aku akan mencabik-cabik kalian, aku akan merobek setiap daging dan otot kalian! Aku akan menang, tak peduli walau aku kehilangan diriku!" Kimimaro berteriak keras sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari lautan pasir yang menjeratnya dan dia akhirnya berhasil.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua, tangannya mengepal, tulang besar muncul dan membentuk sebuah bor besar yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tombak bor itu tak diragukan lagi kekuatannya, sekali kena pasti tubuh mereka akan hancur berantakan, persis seperti yang dikatakan Kimimaro barusan. Dengan cepat Gaara menyiapkan perisai pasirnya, namun sayang efek dari hantamannya terlalu kuat dan membuat mereka terpental jauh. Kimimaro memutuskan untuk menghabisi Naruto terlebih dahulu. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan langsung menghujamkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto, beruntung Naruto sigap dan menangkis dengan pisaunya. Namun hal itu tidak akan bertahan laman, bor itu semakin lama-semakin dekat ke arahnya, hanya masalah waktu sebelum bor itu benar-benar menembus tubuhnya. Gaara yang tanggap segera menarik kaki Naruto dengan pasirnya dan melemparkannya jauh dari Kimimaro.

"Jangan mengganggu!" Kimimaro melayangkan ekornya ke arah Gaara, dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya terpental jauh. Ekor itu menghantam bagai palu besar ke arah dirinya. Melihat Gaara yang sudah terpental jauh, dia kembali mengincar Naruto.

"Tulang rusukku remuk, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak, apaboleh buat aku akan memakai cara itu!" Gaara menekan suatu _switch_ yang tersembunyi di bajunya dan _pip_, suara aktifasi benda tersebut telah berbunyi.

"Waktu aktivasinya adalah 5 menit, bertahanlah sebentar Naruto." Gaara kini menatap ke Kimimaro yang tengah mendesak Naruto.

Sementara itu di pihak Naruto, pertarungan berjalan imbang. Walau Naruto terus memberikan serangannya pada Kimimaro, Kimimaro juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Keduanya saling memberikan serangan terbaiknya, namun perbedaan kekuatan dan staminalah yang akhirnya menunjukkan sang pemenang. Kekuatan dan stamina Kimimaro lebih unggul karena perubahan wujudnya barusan, sementara Naruto mulai terlihat lemas. Pukulan demi pukulan yang diterimanya membuat Naruto sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, dan akhirnya dirinya roboh setelah menerima pukulan penghabisan dari Kimimaro. Kimimaro menncengkram lehernya dan bersiap melakukan serangan penghabisan.

"Sudah berakhirkah? Membosankan, kalau begitu matilah!" bor Kimimaro sudah berputar kencang dan bersiap menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aktivasi sekarang!" teriak Gaara.

"AKHHH!" Kimimaro memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, dia mengerang kesakitan. Naruto memanfaatkan celah itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Heh, berhasil juga," Gaara tersenyum melihat hasil perbuatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!? Akh!" Dia kembali memuntahkan darahnya.

"Sederhana saja, aku hanya memasukan virus _nanomites_ ke dalam tubuhmu melalui pasirku. Aku memasukkannya melalui pori-pori kulit yang terbuka karena luka. Virus itu akan menghabisimu dalam beberapa detik lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya harus menghabisi kalian sebelum aku mati!" Kimimaro menerjang ke arah Gaara dan...

"_Suna Shigure_!" Gaara mengarahkan hujan pasir ke arah Kimimaro.

"Ini tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikanku!" teriak Kimimaro berang, dia kembali beranjak maju namun pasir-pasir itu mengikat kakinya dan mengeras membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak.

"Sial tipuan apalagi ini!" teriak Kimimaro lagi.

"Bukan tipuan, karena ini adalah serangan penghabisan. Iya kan Naruto?" Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan Kimimaro dengan pisau anginnya.

"Ini untuk Shion dan semuanya..." Naruto menusuk Kimimaro dan berakhirlah hidup Goninshuu terkuat itu.

"Nekat sekali caramu itu Gaara," ujar Naruto yang kini merebahkan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Kalau tidak begitu kita tidak akan mungkin mengalahkannya kan? Cepat selamatkan pacarmu dan tepati janjimu padaku," sahut Gaara.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, sebentar lagi Nee-san dan yang lainnya akan kemari. Cepat temui dia_ baka_!"

"Baiklah, jangan mati sebelum kau memainkan game itu." Naruto akhirnya pergi ke ruangan terakhir, dimana Orochimaru sudah menunggunya.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

"Kenapa kau jadi begini? Dasar bodoh!" omel Temari melihat keadaan adik bungsunya itu.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu," timpal Kankuro.

"Tak usah cemas, luka ini adalah kebanggaan bagi seorang laki-laki," ujar Gaara santai.

"Kau itu!" Plak Temari memukul punggungnya setelah selesai memperbannya.

"Sakit! Nee-san bisa pelan-pelan tidak sih!" gerutu Gaara.

"Naruto dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah beranjak ke ruang berikutnya, dan aku percaya dia pasti membawa wanita itu kembali," ujar Gaara.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Sementara itu di ruang terakhir

"Aku sudah menunggumu Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Orochimaru tertawa melihat sosok Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata dari balik jerujinya.

"Tunggu Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari si brengsek ini!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini dipenuhi amarah.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu!" sahut Hinata.

**Chapter 18 EnD**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Lover is Mermaid!?**

Author: Lynhart Lanscard

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

**Chapter 19 : My Lover is Mermaid**

"Cepat lepaskan Hinata dari tangki itu sialan!" teriak Naruto berang.

"Oh ya, kenapa aku harus melepaskannya? Keabadian sudah ada di hadapanku, aku tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja sebelum aku mendapatkannya," sahut Orochimaru tenang.

"Kalau begitu tak ada jalan lain, aku akan merebutnya sendiri dari tanganmu! Bersiaplah!" Naruto langsung maju menerjang Orochimaru.

Wush! Wush! Pisau anginnya diarahakan pada Orochimaru, namun dengan gerakan gesit dia berhasil menghindarinya.

"Aku masih punya satu orang lawan lagi untukmu Naruto-kun, Kabuto kemarilah!" seru Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto segera maju untuk menghadang Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, kami semua datang untuk membantu," ujar Shikamaru dan yang lain, mereka rupanya telah berhasil sampai ke tempat Orochimaru walau luka-luka mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Kalian...terimakasih..."

"Dasar bodoh, simpan terimakasihmu itu nanti setelah kita menyelamatkan Hinata dari tangan Orochimaru itu bodoh," sahut Shikamaru santai.

"Ya, kau benar Shikamaru! Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata sekarang!"

"Tu-tunggul dulu kalian! Kalau begini tidak seimbang kan? Masa dua melawan tujuh orang seperti ini! ini tidak adil!"

"Bodoh, mana ada yang adil dalam pertarungan seperti ini. Lagipula kau juga memakai banyak pasukanmu untuk menghabisi kami kan? Kalau begitu kita impas! Sekarang terimalah pembalasanmu Orochimaru! Kau dan para anak buahmu akan mendekam lama dipenjara!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa! Aku adalah Orochimaru, orang yang akan memperoleh keabadian! Aku akan mendapatkan keabadian dan melampaui manusia! Kabuto serang mereka!" perintah Orochiamaru.

"Ma-Maaf Orochimaru-sama, sepertinya ini bukan keahlianku. Aku mohon undur diri, gajiku jangan lupa dibayar ke rekeningku ya!" Kabuto meninggalkan Orochimaru, kini dia hanya sendiri menghadapi Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan keabadian yang ada di depan mataku!" Orochimaru mengambil pistol yang sudah disiapkannya dan hendak menembak mereka semua, sayang gerakan Sai dan Shikamaru yang lebih cepat. Mereka berhasil menyingkirkan pistol itu daru tangan Orochimaru dan mengunci gerakan Orochimaru.

"Dasar ular keras kepala!" maki Sai.

"Naruto, cepat ambil tuan puterimu itu dan segera pergi dari sini. Gaara dan Kankurou sudah mengurus para sandera yang lain, kita sudah tak punya keperluan dengan tempat dan orang busuk ini!" ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik pada Orochimaru.

"Ya, tentu saja akan kulakukan bodoh!" Naruto berjalan mendekati tangki yang mengurung Hinata dan menekan tombol pembebas yang mengurungnya. Dengan cepat air dalam tangki berkurang dan akhirnya tangki pun terbuka, dengan gerakan yang lembut Naruto mengeluarkan Hinata dari tangki yang mengurungnya selama ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Hinata."

"Tak apa, aku sudah senang kau datang menyelamatkanku Naruto-kun."

"Wuhuuu! Akhirnya sang tuan puteri telah terselamatkan oleh pangerannya!" seru Ino membuat wajah Hinata dan Naruto tersipu.

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan itu nanti saja!" sahut Shikamaru.

Tak disadari karena rasa gembira dan tenang yang mereka rasakan, kuncian pada tubuh Orochimaru pun mengendur dan dengan mudahnya dia melarikan diri dan mengambil pistolnya kembali sembari berteriak, "Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keabadian itu, maka tak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya! Kalian tidak akan mendaptkan duyung itu lagi! Tidak akan! Hahaha!"

Orochimaru menembakkan pistolnya dengan liar ke arah Hinata dan Naruto, melihat Hinata yang berada dalam bahaya tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia menarik lengan Hinata dan mendekapnya dengan erat, walau Hinata berhasil diselamatkan peluru itu akhirnya bersarang di tubuh Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun...apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa melindungiku sampai mengorbankan tubuhmu begini?" isak Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh, itu karena aku menyukaimu. Badanku bergerak sendiri karena kau dalam bahaya, lagipula itu adalah kewajibanku kan," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, tak lama kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Keparat kau Orochimaru!" dengan dipenuhi amarah Sasuke hendak menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah Orochimaru namun dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke-kun, membunuhnya tidak akan mengembalikan Naruto. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan Naruto!"

"Cih, apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengampunimu kali ini!" Sasuke memandang jijik ke arah Orochimaru yang sudah pingsan sekarang."

"Sial pendarahannya parah sekali, pelurunya juga kenal ditempat vital lagi. Kalau begini hanya tinggal..."

"Bicara apa kau Shikamaru! Jangan bicara seolah-olah tak ada harapan lagi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Berpura-pura mengatakan semua baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkelahi! Lebih baik pikirkan solusinya!" ujar Sai melerai.

"Yah, kau benar. Bicara seperti ini pun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," ujar Shikamaru.

"Seandainya saja ada keajaiban yang terjadi," ujar Sakura yang tak tahan lagi mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ada, ada keajaiban yang dapat menolong Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata.

"Ada?!" ujar mereka semua serempak.

"Ya, tapi kalian harus merahasiakan ini dari Naruto-kun. Aku menyimpan sebuah mutiara di dalam tubuhku, namanya mutiara kehidupan. Mutiara ini tidak bisa membuat orang abadi, tapi setidaknya bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka yang fatal."

"Yasudah, kenapa tidak gunakan saja?" ujar Ino.

"Kalau kau menceritakannya seperti itu, berarti ada efek sampingnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, dengan begini aku kehilangan sumber kehidupanku...tapi tak apa kok asal bisa menyelamatkan Naruto-kun! aku akan melakukan apapun!"

"Ja-jangan bercanda Hinata, Naruto tidak akan mau seperti ini!" ujar Sakura menolak.

"Iya, pasti ada jalan lain kan?" sambung Ino.

"Tidak ini adalah jalan satu-satunyaa. Maaf semuanya, tolong jangan halangi aku."

Hinata tiba-tiba membuat kubah air yang menutupi dirinya dan Naruto, kubah itu menghalangi siapapun yang mencoba mencegah perbuatan nekat Hinata. Mereka berupaya memukul, menendang kubah itu, sayang tidak berhasil. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman-temannya berusaha keras menghentinkannya, tapi dia sudah bertekad dan takkan mundur lagi. Dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto, apapun resikonya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang kini nyawanya sudah diambang batas.

"Naruto-kun, tetaplah hidup demi diriku dan juga maafkan aku...aku tak bisa te-terus bersamamu. Aku...aku...kenapa air mataku tak berhenti mengalir...padahal aku sudah memutuskannya...masih banyak yang ingin kuketahui tentang dunia manusia. Aku masih ingin bersama Naruto-kun lebih lama, mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Aduh, mungkin kita ini bukan jodoh ya...Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu..."

Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto dan mengeluarkan mutiara kehidupannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Hinata perlahan mulai melemas dan akhirnya ia pun menutup mata. Isak dan tangis tak berhenti mengalir dari mereka yang menyaksikan perpisahan yang menyedihkan itu.

**~ My Lover is Mermaid!?~**

Satu tahun telah berlalu, namun Naruto masih mengingat jelas tentang kehadiran seorang Hinata dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dia cintai selama hidupnya. Teman-temannya telah memberitahu apa yang tetap membuatnya hidup saat itu dan juga pengorbanan Hinata. Naruto sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dan hanya bisa menangis karena ketidakberdayaannya. Jasad Hinata pun sudah dimakamkan di laut tempat dimana dia lahir.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan dimana Hinata meninggal, dan Naruto sudah dipatikan berada di tepi pelabuhan dimana dia bertemu dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya kehidupan bersama Hinata yang singkat itu hanya seperti mimpi saja, mimpi indah yang dia berharap tak akan berakhir walau dia terbangun nanti.

"Oi Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau disini?" ujar Sasuke menyapanya dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke, aku hanya masih ingin disini sebentar lagi." Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, walau dalam hatinya dia menangis.

"Lepaskan saja Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah kembali dan juga dia tidak ingin kau menderita seperti ini sepanjang hidupmu."

"Aku tahu Sasuke...aku tahu..." Naruto hanya memandang kosong lautan di depannya.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Nanti jangan lupa berkumpul ya, kita masih harus menghadiri peringatan satu tahun pemakamannya."

"Ya, aku pasti datang."

Naruto selalu berada di tempat ini sepanjang waktu, tak peduli walau itu bukan hari peringatan kematian Hinata. Mungkin baginya, waktu telah berhenti sejak saat itu. Di tempat itu, dia hanya memandang lautan dengan tatapan kosong dan berharap semoga laut bisa mengembalikan Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ombak besar datang dan menerjang dirinya, Naruto yang terkejut tidak bisa apa-apa dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa pasrah terbawa ombak.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik, kalau laut tidak bisa membawa Hinata kembali, maka dia yang akan membawaku menuju dirinya." Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya membiarkan dirinya semakin tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dan menariknya menuju daratan, genggaman tangan yang terasa hangat dan lembut yang tak begitu asing baginya. Sosok misterius itu membawanya menuju tepian darat. Naruto rasanya tak begitu asing dengan sosok yang menolongnya saat ini. Sang penyelamat itu mengeluarkan semu air yang tertelan dan memberikan sebuah nafas buatan, menunggu Naruto tersadar. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai pulih kesadarannya.

"Mou, kenapa kau masih terus melamun sih Naruto-kun!?"

Wajah itu dan suara itu tak lagi asing bagi Naruto, dia adalah Hinata.

"Hinata!" dia berteriak sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aduh sa-sakit."

"Aah maaf, ini benar-benar kau kan Hinata?"

"Iya, dewa laut masih memberikan aku kesempatan hidup rupanya. Walau sebelumnya dia memarahiku sedikit sih. Tapi yah akhirnya aku kembali, walau butuh waktu satu tahun untuk pulih dan bebas bergerak seperti sedia kala. Aku terus melihatmu datang ke tempat ini kok."

"Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...aku mohon jangan pernah lagi pergi dari sisiku Hinata!" Naruto terus memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak akan lagi Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo hidup bahagia selamanya seperti yang ada dalam cerita-cerita di buku dongeng."

"Bukankah kisah tentang duyung itu berakhir sedih?"

"Maka dari itu aku akan membuat kisah baru, judulnya Kekasihku Seekor Duyung bagaimana?"

"Tak peduli namanya, aku sudah merasa senang berada disini bersamamu lagi."

"Kalau begitu ayo beritahu teman-teman, mereka semua pasti kaget."

"Ayo!"

**My Lover is Mermaid END**


End file.
